yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mecelle'nin Tadili
*Mecellenin tadili/Tezler MECELLE’NİN TA’DİL EDİLEN MADDELERİNİN İSLAM HUKUKU AÇISINDAN DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ TÜRKİYE CUMHURİYETİ ÇUKUROVA ÜNİVERSİTESİ SOSYAL BİLİMLER ENSTİTÜSÜ TEMEL İSLAM BİLİMLERİ ANABİLİM DALI KUR’AN’DAKİ MA’RÛF VE ÖRF KAVRAMLARININ FIKHÎ AÇIDAN DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ Mustafa HAYTA YÜKSEK LİSANS TEZİ ADANA – 2010 TÜRKİYE CUMHURİYETİ ÇUKUROVA ÜNİVERSİTESİ SOSYAL BİLİMLER ENSTİTÜSÜ TEMEL İSLAM BİLİMLERİ ANABİLİM DALI KUR’AN’DAKİ MA’RÛF VE ÖRF KAVRAMLARININ FIKHÎ AÇIDAN DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ Mustafa HAYTA Danışman: Prof. Dr. Nasi ASLAN YÜKSEK LİSANS TEZİ ADANA – 2010 Çukurova Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Müdürlüğüne, Bu çalışma jürimiz tarafından Temel İslam Bilimleri Anabilim Dalında YÜKSEK LİSANS TEZİ olarak kabul edilmiştir. Başkan: Prof. Dr. Nasi ASLAN (Danışman) Üye: Yrd. Doç. Dr. İsmail YÜRÜK Üye: Doç. Dr. Fatih Yahya AYAZ ONAY Yukarıdaki imzaların, adı geçen öğretim elemanlarına ait olduklarını onaylarım. ..…/…../2010 Prof. Dr. Azmi YALÇIN Enstitü Müdürü Not: Bu tezde kullanılan özgün ve başka kaynaktan yapılan bildirişlerin, çizelge, şekil ve fotoğrafların kaynak gösterilmeden kullanımı, 5846 Sayılı Fikir ve Sanat Eserleri Kanunu’ndaki hükümlere tabidir. ÖZET KUR’AN’DAKİ MA’RÛF VE ÖRF KAVRAMLARININ FIKHÎ AÇIDAN DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ Mustafa HAYTA Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Temel İslam Bilimleri Anabilim Dalı Danışman: Prof. Dr. Nasi ASLAN Mayıs- 2010, 114 Sayfa Gelenekler, bir toplumun başta gelen ayırt edici vasıflarıdır. Evrensellik iddiası taşıyan İslam dininin bu olgudan müstağni kalmadığı; beşerî tecrübeyi ve geleneği önemsediği söylenebilir. Şöyle ki, o, bir yandan inanç esasları ve ahlak gibi sabiteler ortaya koyarken, bir yandan da birçok meselede sınırlar sabit kalsa da içeriği zamana ve zemine göre değişebilen dinamik hükümler ihdas etmiştir. Ma’rûf, (örf) dinin geleneğe dayandığına güzel bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. Zira Kur’an’da farklı bağlamlarla 39 yerde geçen ma’rûf kavramı özellikle aile hukuku alanında dine uygunluk (meşrû) anlamına geldiği gibi, toplumsal örf ve geleneğe uygunluk manası da taşımaktadır. İlgili âyetler bu açıdan değerlendirilirse, bu, İslâm hukukunun örf kaynağının da güçlü argümanı olur ve bu bağlamdaki konular da örfün Kur’an’daki örneklerini oluşturur. Ayrıca Fıkıh bilginleri ilgili âyetleri ve konuları işlerken doğrudan veya dolaylı olarak örfe atıf yapmışlar ve hükümleri ispat sadedinde örfü tâli bir delil olarak kullanmışlardır. Dahası, Örf, Mecelle ve Aile Hukuku Kararnamesinde olduğu gibi, hukuk sistemindeki bir yasa maddesine de gerekçe olmuştur. Anahtar Kelimeler: Nass, Gelenek, Örf, Ma’rûf ABSTRACT THE EVALUATION OF CONCEPTS OF MAROUF AND URF (TRADITION) IN KORAN ACCORDING TO THE ISLAMIC JURISPRUDENCE (FIQH) Mustafa HAYTA Master Thesis, Department of Basic Islamic Sciences Supervisor: Prof. Dr. Nasi ASLAN May 2010, 114 Pages Tradition is the main distinguishing character of a society. In this context, Islam claiming to be a universal religion can not feel itself freed from this reality. Human experience and tradition are also important for it. The rules of Islam dos not only make rules about belief and ethic but also establishes dynamic rules whose contents can be changeable according to time and condition. In other words, religion depends on the rules from Koran and it also depends on traditions. The concept of marouf is a good example showing that religion depends on tradition. Maoruf which passes in 39 places in Koran, it means “suitable to religion “and “suitable to custom and tradition” especially in family laws. If the related passages from Koran are evaluated from this point of view, this become a powerful evidence for tradition as a supply of Islamic law and the related subjects make the examples of tradition in Koran. While the Islamic jurists (faqihs) work on related passages and subjects, they make attributions to tradition directly or indirectly and they used tradition as a secondary evidence while they try to prove the degreess. Moreover, tradition became a legal ground for law system, as it in the example of mecelle (moslim code of legislation) and in the decree of family law. Keywords: nass, tradition, urf (custom), marouf ÖNSÖZ Genelde bütün dinî ilimlerin, özelde ise Fıkıh Usûlünün kaynağını ve temel yapı taşlarını hiç kuşkusuz Kur’an ve Sünnet oluşturmaktadır. Yer yer bu iki kaynağın yorumu ve uygulamaları, zaman, zemin ve şartlara göre farklı şekillere bürünmektedir. Bunu doğal karşılamak gerekir. Zira bu kaynağı anlamak ve öğretilerini yaşamak isteyenler, metne ve olaya ‘kendi pencerelerinden’ bakacaktır. Bu pencereyi, bireyin kendi sosyo-kültürel, fiziki çevresi ve yine bunlardan etkilenerek oluşan köklü geleneği inşa eder. Herkesin penceresi farklı enstrümanlardan meydana geldiği için, farklı görüşlerin vücut bulması kadar doğal bir şey yoktur. Mezhepler de bu gerçekliğin en somut öğeleridir. Bazen de kaynakta yer alan ibareler, bu farklı telakkilere zemin hazırlar. İlkesel, külli ve pek çok anlama gelen elastik karakterli kelimeler de (vucûh) bu ibarelerin başında gelmektedir. Bu farklılıkları bir kenara itip şuuraltı müktesebattan arındırılmış, biri diğerinin aynı bir toplum inşa etmek imkânsız olduğuna göre bu farklılıkları belirli prensip ve usûller çerçevesinde -özü de bozmadan- iktibas etmek gerektiği fikri zamanla temel kabul haline geldi. Neticede, ortaya bu amaca hizmet eden ve temel kaynakların yanında gerektiğinde başvurulacak tâlî kaynak vazifesi gören örf ilkesi doğmuş oldu. Bu çalışma, İslam hukukunun tek tipçi değil terkipçi olduğunu betimleyen örf ilkesinin, ma’rûf kavramından hareketle temellendirilmesi imkânını amaçlamakta ve dört bölümden oluşmaktadır. Birinci bölümde, çalışmanın konusuna, amacına ve yöntemine kısaca değindik. İkinci bölümde ise, ma’rûf ve örf kavramlarının etimolojik anlam çerçevesini ve Kur’an’daki kullanımlarını, ayrıca iki kavram arasındaki ilişkiyi ortaya koymaya çalıştık. Üçüncü bölümde, örf (ma’rûf) ve âdet kelimelerini birkaç açıdan değerlendirmeye tabi tutarak, usûldeki mevkiine, kaynak değerine ve hukukun kaynağı olması bakımından örfün sınırına dikkat çektik. Son bölümde, Kur’an’a dayandırdığımız ve üçüncü bölümde usûl açısından ilkesel olarak ele aldığımız örf ve âdet olgusunun fıkhî hükümlere etkisini, farklı konulardan örnekler vermek suretiyle somutlaştırmaya çalıştık. Bilimsel çalışmalar, araştırmacının gayreti yanında daha pek çok kimsenin emeği ve katkısıyla gün yüzüne çıkmaktadır. Bu bağlamda, çalışmam boyunca bana hep destek veren eşim Zeynep’e, bu çalışmayı incelemek suretiyle kıymetli tenkit ve tavsiyelerini bildirme nezaketinde bulunan ve takdirlerini de esirgemeyerek beni yüreklendiren değerli danışman hocam Prof. Dr. Nasi ASLAN’a teşekkür ederim. Ayrıca, çalışmam sırasında eleştirel ve yönlendirici fikirleriyle tezimin şekillenmesine katkı sunan değerli hocam Doç. Dr. Mustafa ÖZTÜRK, Doç. Dr. Fatih Yahya AYAZ, Yrd. Doç. Dr. İsmail YÜRÜK’e ve Kayseri Diyanet İhtisas Eğitim Merkezi fıkıh hocası Mustafa Bülent DADAŞ’a minnettar olduğumu belirtmek isterim. Mustafa Hayta Melikgazi – 2010   İÇİNDEKİLER Sayfa ÖZET……………………………………………………………………………………i ABSTRACT……………………………………………………………………………ii ÖNSÖZ………………………………………………………………………………...iii KISALTMALAR…………………………………………………………………….viii BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM GİRİŞ 1.1. Çalışmanın Konusu ve Amacı 1 1.2. Çalışmanın Yöntemi 2 İKİNCİ BÖLÜM MA'RÛF VE ÖRF KAVRAMLARININ ANLAMI VE KUR’AN’DAKİ KULLANIMLARI 2.1. “Ma’rûf ve Örf” Kavramlarının Etimolojik ve Semantik Çerçevesi 4 2.2. Ma’rûf Kavramının Kur’an’daki Anlam ve Kullanımları 12 2.2.1. Emir bi’l-Ma’rûf 14 2.2.2. Kavl-i ma’rûf 17 2.2.3. Aile Hukuku: Evlenme-Nafaka-Boşanma 18 2.2.4. Aile Hukuku: Vesâyet 40 2.2.5. Ceza Hukuku: Diyet 42 2.2.6. Miras Hukuku: Vasiyet 44 2.2.7. Ahlak 46 ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM KLASİK USÜLDE BİR DELİL OLARAK ÖRF (MA’RÛF) 3.1.Yapısal Bakımdan Örfün Kısımları 56 3.1.1. Kavlî (Sözlü) Örf 56 3.1.2. Fiilî (Uygulamalı) Örf 57 3.2. Geçerlilik Bakımından Örfün Kısımları 58 3.2.1. Sahîh Örf 58 3.2.2. Fâsit Örf 59 3.3. Kapsam Bakımından Örfün Kısımları 61 3.3.1. Yerel (Hâss) Örf 61 3.3.2. Evrensel (Âmm) Örf 62 3.4. Hukukun Kaynağı Olması Bakımından Örfün Sınırı 63 3.4.1. Açık Nassla Çatışmaması 63 3.4.2. Sürekli (Ittırâd) ve Yaygın (Galebe) Olması 65 3.4.3. Hukukî Tasarruf Anında Mevcut Olması 67 3.4.4. Hukukî Tasarrufta Örfe Zıt Bir Durum, Fiil veya Söz Olmaması 68 DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜM ÖRF VE ÂDETİN FIKHÎ HÜKÜMLERE ETKİSİ 4.1. Mecelle Bağlamında Alış-Veriş Bölümü 71 4.1.1. İcab ve Kabul 71 4.1.2. Şartlı Akitler 72 4.1.3. Ayıp Muhayyerliği 76 4.2. Mecelle Bağlamında Emânât Bölümü 78 4.2.1. Âriyet 78 4.2.2. Mudârabe 81 4.3. Mut’a ve Mut’anın Takdirindeki Ölçüler 83 4.4. Mehir ve Mehrin Takdirindeki Ölçüler 87 4.5. Nafaka ve Nafaka Takdirindeki Ölçüler 92 SONUÇ 98 KAYNAKÇA 103 ÖZGEÇMİŞ 114 KISALTMALAR LİSTESİ AİÜ. : Avrupa İslam Üniversitesi AÜHF. : Ankara Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi b. : İbn Bk. : Bakınız DİA : Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi DİB. : Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı H. : Hicri Hz. : Hazreti İHAD. : İslam Hukuku Araştırmaları Dergisi Krş. : Karşılaştır s. : Sayfa TDV : Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı Yayınları nşr. : Neşreden çev. : Tercüme eden ts. : Tarihsiz vd. : Ve Diğerleri yy. : Yayım Yeri Yok BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM GİRİŞ 1.1. Çalışmanın Konusu ve Amacı Hukuk sistemleri, materyallerini genellikle ‘sosyal ortam’dan devşirir ve ihtiyaçlara cevap verebildiği, yeterli ve yerli olduğu oranda yürürlüğünü sürdürür. Dolayısıyla toplum ile hukuk arasında karşılıklı bir etkileşim söz konusudur. Toplumsal düzeni sağlaması ve devam ettirmesi, hukukun en önemli fonksiyonu olarak öne çıkarken, bir yandan da hukuk, toplumun uzun süreden beri devam ettiregeldiği değerlere ve yargılara cezâî ve kazaî işlevsellik kazandırır. İslam hukukunun da bu gerçeklikten müstağni kaldığını söyleyemeyiz. Şöyle ki, bu hukuk sisteminin temel kaynağı olan Kur’an’ın (vahy) toplumu kendi ilkeleri çerçevesinde şekillendirmek ve hedefe taşımak istediği bilinen bir husustur. Ancak topluma şekil vermek sanıldığı kadar kolay değildir. Alışkanlık psikolojisinin verdiği rahatlık ve şartlanmışlık; bununla beraber yabancı dil ve kültür bu dönüşümün önündeki başlıca engellerdir. Denebilir ki, bu engelleri aşmak için tam da bu noktada İslâm hukuku toplumların ortak kabullerini ve iyi geleneklerini dikkate alır ve böylelikle, İslam hukukunda yerelliğin temellendirilmesi, örf ve âdet olarak karşımıza çıkar. ‘Ferdin şahsî ve içtimaî hayatını tanzim eden bir sistem’ şeklinde tanımlayabileceğimiz hukuk, menşei ve yapısı itibariyle ilâhî ve beşerî olarak sınıflamaya tabi tutulmaktadır. Beşerî hukuk sistemlerinde, kodifikasyon aşamasında toplumsal telakkiler, çoğu zaman ilk sırayı alır. Buna karşın, İlâhî hukukta, sosyal kabuller, ikinci ve yardımcı kaynak olarak kendine yer bulur. Esasında İslam hukukunun örfe bir kaynak değeri atfetmesinin temelinde, onun insanların maslahatını dikkate almış olması yatmaktadır. Bu bağlamda, İslam hukuku, toplumsal kabulleri dikkate alması açısından beşerî hukukla benzerlik; ancak ona mutlaklık atfedip atfetmeme açısından ise farklılık arz eder. Diğer taraftan, örfün dikkate alınması; kaynak ve çağrının merkezden çevreye doğru yayılmasını kolaylaştırıcı ve çevreyi merkeze ısındırıcı bir etki yaparak çift taraflı bir çekim merkezi oluşturmaktadır. Bu bakımdan, kaynak bir yandan yerelliğe bürünürken, bir yandan da evrensel hale gelmektedir. Bu çalışmada, bir kavramdan (ma’rûf) hareketle bir prensibi, delili temellendirmenin imkânını araştırdık. Diğer bir ifadeyle, ma’rûf kavramı özelinde Kur’an’daki anlam ve kullanımını da dikkate alarak, fıkıh usûlünde tâlî bir delil olarak kabul gören örfün kaynaklarından birinin bu kavram olup olmadığını ve örfün İslam hukuk usûlündeki yerini ve etkisini ortaya koymaya çalıştık. Dahası, toplumun ortak kanılarıyla oluşan, bireyleri tarafından paylaşılan, toplumu bir arada tutan ve sürekliliğini sağlayan ortak düşünce, duygu ve manevî kurallardan meydana gelen, bireylerin düşünce, davranış ve eserlerinde bir kıstas kabul edilen, toplumdan topluma ve aynı toplum içinde zamanla değişebilen örf ve âdetlere İslâm hukukçularının bakışını inceledik. Bu noktada asıl durduğumuz yer, fıkıh ve fıkıh usûlü; tâlî olarak da tefsir alanı olmuştur. 1.2. Çalışmanın Yöntemi Öncelikle, ma’rûf ve örf kavramlarını, luğavî ve ıstılahî anlam açısından kritiğe tabi tutarak etimolojik ve semantik anlam çerçevesini belirlemeye çalıştık. Sonrasında Kur’an’da geçen ma’rûf kavramını, bazen konu; bazen de gramatik birliktelikten hareketle farklı başlıklar altında tasnif ederek ve hangi anlam/a/lara tekabül ettiğine değindik. Bunu yaparken, gerek klasik, gerekse çağdaş dönemde yazılmış pek çok tefsire müracaat ettik. Ayrıca, ilgili kelimenin dilimize nasıl kazandırıldığına değinerek okuyucuya tefsir külliyâtıyla mealler arasında bir mukayese yapma fırsatı sunduk. Çalışmamıza ilişkin nassları yoruma tâbi tutarken söz konusu kavramın süreç içinde semantik değişime uğrayıp uğramadığını tespit etmek için onları nuzûl sırasına göre ele aldık. Mâmâfih, bu anlam değişiminin yansımalarını somut olarak yakalayabilmek için klasik ve çağdaş dönem tefsirleri arasında benzer ve farklı yönler varsa bunları da ortaya koymaya çalıştık. ‘Ma’rûf kavramının Kur’an’daki anlam ve kullanımları’ adlı bölüm bu çabadan söz etmektedir. Hukukun kaynağı olması bakımından örfün sınırını ve örfün İslâm hukuku nezdinde kaynak değerini ele alırken, daha çok çağdaş dönemde örfle ilgili kaleme alınmış eserlerden yararlanma yoluna gittik. Zira klasik dönem usûl kitaplarımızda örf konusu müstakil bir başlık altında değerlendirilmemiştir. Sözünü ettiğimiz konu, hakikat-mecaz ilişkisi bağlamında ele alınmış ve hakikati mecaza sevk eden bir karîne olarak değerlendirilmiştir. Son bölüm, soyut ve ilkesel telakkilerin somutlaştırılması, furû-ı fıkıhtan farklı konulara ait örneklerle desteklenmesi ve mezheplerin bu ilkeye bakışlarını yansıtma amacına yöneliktir. Bu örneklerin bir kısmını Mecelle’de örfe dayalı maddeler oluştururken, bir kısmını ise, yine ma’rûf kavramının içinde yer aldığı aile hukuku ile ilgili konular (mut’a, mehir, nafaka) oluşturmaktadır. Farklı konulardan örnekler seçmek suretiyle, örfün geniş bir alanı kapsadığını ve farklı meselelerde uygulanma imkânı bulduğunu ortaya koymaya çalıştık. Toplumu yönlendirme noktasında fürû kitaplarından ziyade kanun kitapları daha etkili olduğu için örneklerin bir kısmını Mecelle’den almayı tercih ettik. Böylece, örfün kanun nezdinde de itibar gördüğünü; toplumun bakışlarının ve taleplerinin dikkate alındığını ifade ettik. Yine bu kabilden olarak, Mecelle’de yer alan örfle alakadar maddelerin fürû külliyatındaki kaynaklarını, diğer bir ifadeyle, Mecelle’nin söz konusu maddelerde hangi kaynaklardan yararlandığını tespit etmeye çalıştık. Öte yandan, özellikle nafaka ve mut’a konusunda örnekler aktarırken, daha çok mezheplerin klasik dönem eserlerini tercih ettik. Bununla dönemler arasındaki telakkilerin bir kısmının esasında nassdan ziyade yerel unsurlara dayandığına dikkat çekmek istedik. Ancak bunu yaparken, mezheplerin bakışlarını ayrı başlıklar altında değerlendirmek yerine mukayeseli olarak ele aldık. Böylelikle, mezheplerin örf ve âdet konusuna -en azından verilen örnekler dolayımında- nasıl baktıklarını ve ne kadar önem atfettiklerini ortaya koymaya çalıştık. Burada şunu da ifade edelim. Son bölümde ortaya konulan örnekler, bütün yönleriyle değil sadece örfle ilgili olan yönüyle çalışmamıza konu olmuştur. İKİNCİ BÖLÜM MA'RÛF VE ÖRF KAVRAMLARININ ANLAMI VE KUR’AN’DAKİ KULLANIMLARI 2.1. “Ma’rûf ve Örf” Kavramlarının Etimolojik ve Semantik Çerçevesi Bilmek, tanımak, düşünerek kavramak anlamındaki irfân kökünden türeyen ma’rûf kavramı, sözlükte bilinen, tanınan, benimsenen şey manasına gelmektedir. Bu durumda, tasvip edilmeyen, yadırganan, sıkıntı duyulan şey anlamındaki münker kavramıyla da zıt bir anlam içeriğine sahiptir. Cahiliye döneminde ma’rûfun iyilik, ikram, gönül okşayıcı söz ve davranış anlamlarına geldiğini ve eski Arap edebiyatında ma'rûf yerine ‘urf; münker yerine ise nükr kelimelerinin kullanıldığını görmekteyiz.3 Ma’rûf kavramı, eski dönemdeki anlamlarına paralel olarak yeni dönemde anlam genişlemesine uğramıştır. Şöyle ki, Cahiliye döneminde neyin ma’rûf ya da münker olacağını toplumun töresi belirlerken, yeni dönemde sözlük yazarları tarafından da ifade edildiği üzere bu tanımlamalara belirleyici olarak din de eklenmiştir. Buna göre, Semîn el-Halebî, (ö.756) ma’rûfu akıl ve ilâhî yasaca tanınan ve güzel görünen her davranışın genel adı şeklinde tanımlamaktadır. Kelam tartışmalarının başlamasıyla ma’rûf ve münker kavramlarının anlam keyfiyetini belirlemede rol alan ögelerin akıl ve şeriatla sınırlı tutulduğuna ve geleneklerin belirleyici olma durumunun safdışı bırakıldığına şahit olmaktayız. Şöyle ki, Mutezile, aklın iyi saydığı fiilleri ma’rûf; kötü saydığı şeyleri de münker olarak tanımlamıştır. Buna mukabil Selefiler ve Eş’arîler akıl yerine nakli esas almışlar ve bu anlayışın bir sonucu olarak şeriatın iyi saydığı fiil ve sözü ma’rûf; kötü kabul ettiklerini de münker olarak tanımlamışlardır. Böylelikle ilgili kavramın uzun tarihî geçmişe dayalı çok yönlü anlamları da daraltılmış olmaktadır. Semîn el-Halebî’nin tanımında belirleyici olarak yer alan akıl ve ilâhî yasa ibarelerine Ebü’l-Bekâ, (ö.1094) örf kelimesini de ilave etmek suretiyle oldukça kapsamlı bir tanım yapar. Bu durumda aklın, dinin ve örfün onayladığı ve benimsediği söz ve davranışlar ma’rûf kapsamına girecektir. Böylelikle, Ebü’l-Bekâ, bize ilgili kavramın örf anlamına da gelebileceğinin ipucunu verir. Ebü’l-Ferec İbnü’l-Cevzî, (ö.597) ma’rûfu “Şeriatte zorunlu (vâcip) ve tavsiye (mendup) niteliğindeki fiilerin bütününden ibarettir.” şeklinde tanımlar ve müfessirlerin bu kavrama yönelik tanımlamalarının envanterini verir: (1) tevhit (2) peygambere tâbi olma (3) borç verme (4) kadının süslenmesi (5) iddetli kadına dolaylı evlilik teklifi (6) güzel söz (7) âdeten insana kolay ve mümkün olan (8) güzel vaatler. Görüldüğü üzere, verilen tanım sadece din ögesi göz önüne alınarak yapılmıştır ve oldukça dar kapsamlıdır. Ayrıca İbnü’l-Cevzî’nin müfessirlere atfen verdiği tanımlar da -ileride de görüleceği üzere- Kur’an’da geçen ma’rûf kavramının bağlamından hareketle yapılmıştır. Ma’rûf kavramına yönelik bu içeriğini sınırlayıcı tanımları fark eden bir kısım ulemâ, akıl, din ve sağduyu sahibi insanların oluşturduğu geleneği de içine alan oldukça kapsamlı tanımlar yapmıştır. Râgıb el-İsfehânî (ö.502) tarafından diğer tanımlardan farklı olarak hayır hasenatta orta yolu takip etme (iktisat) anlamına geldiği de ifade edilmiştir. İbn Manzûr’a (ö.711) göre ilgili kavram, insanlara iyilik etme, Allah’a yaklaşma ve itaat yapılan vb. tavırları kapsayan şemsiye kavram olarak açıklanmaktadır. Meşhûr-ma’rûf kavramları arasında bir mukayese yapan Ebû Hilâl el-Askerî, (ö.400) pek çok kişi tarafından bilineni meşhûr; bir kişinin bildiğini ise ma’rûf şeklinde tanımlamaktadır. Bu arada şunu da ifade edelim: Nahiv ıstılahı olarak ma’rûf, (المعلوم) (المعروف) elif-lâm takısı almayan kelimenin (المجھول) karşıtı olarak kullanılmaktadır. Bir hadis ıstılahı olarak ise, sika bir râvinin, zayıf râviye muhâlif olarak rivayet ettiği hadis anlamına gelmektedir. Bu durumda, münker (المنكر) hadisin karşıtı olmaktadır. Ma’rûfun türevlerinden birisi de örf kavramıdır. Söz konusu kelime (عرف) maddesinden gelmekte ve aşağıdaki anlamları içermektedir. Sözlükte iyilik, ihsan, cömertlik, atiyye, deniz dalgası, sabır, nefsin hayır bilip kendisine güvendiği şey, tanış olmak manalarına gelen örf, aynı zamanda yüksek olmak ve her şeyin yükseği anlamında da kullanılmaktadır. Bu bağlamda, atın yelesine, yüksek kumluğa, horozun ibiğine, yüksek dağa da örf denmektedir. Bunun yanında Peyderpey, peş peşe ve itiraf etmek anlamına da geldiği görülmektedir. Unutulmamalıdır ki, örf terimi yukarıda da ifade edildiği üzere birbirine yakın ama farklı anlam alanlarına/tonlarına sahiptir. Hangi terimin seçileceği daima hangi bağlamda kullanıldığına bağlıdır. İbrahim Kâfi Dönmez, örfü, toplumda genel kabul gören, sürekli veya baskın tabiatı bulunan sosyal davranış biçimleri ve dildeki yerleşik kullanımlar şeklinde tanımlamaktadır. Öte yandan, çağdaş hukukçulardan Zeydân, insanların alışkanlık haline getirdikleri ve günlük hayatlarında uyguladıkları fiil ve terk gibi davranış tarzları ; Zerkâ, toplumun çoğunluğunun bir söz veya fiili mutad hale getirmeleri; Hallâf, herkesin bildiği ve çoğu zaman kendisine uya geldiği, söz ve fiiller19 şeklinde tanımlamışlardır. Bilmen ise, “nâs arasında tanınmış, güzel görünmüş, red ve inkâr edilmeyip mükerreren yapılagelmiş olan şeydir ki, buna “mârûf” da denir” der ve ekler: “fukaha arasında aklen ve şer’an müstahsen olan, selim akıl sahipleri yanında münker olmayan şey diye tarif edilmiştir.” Yeri gelmişken şunu da ifade edelim. Osmanlıda örf ile birlikte izafet şeklinde kullanılan birkaç tabir vardır. Kadı, müftü ve müderris gibi şer’î hukukun temsilcileri için ehl-i şer’ tabiri kullanılırken; yönetim kademesindeki yürütme yetkisini kullanan kamu görevlileri hakkında ehl-i örf tabiri kullanılmaktaydı. Ayrıca o dönemde Şeyhülislâmların, kazaskerlerin, yüksek mevkili ve pâyeli ulemânın giydiği, üzerine burma tülbent sarılan kavuk veya “sıkıyönetim” anlamına da geliyordu. Pek çok İslâm hukukçusu tarafından örfle aynı anlamda kullanılan bir kavram vardır ki o da âdettir. Sözlükte, “tekrarlamak, bir şeyi üst üste yaparak alışkanlık haline getirmek, dönmek” anlamına gelen âdetle ilgili olarak, Mecelle şârihi Ali Haydar, Dürer isimli eserinde şu tanıma yer vermektedir: “O, nefislerde takarrur eden ve tab-ı selim erbabınca tekrar tekrar yapılmasıyla kabul edilen şeydir.” Bilmen ise, “nâs arasında itiyat edilen herhangi bir işten ibarettir. Buna “teâmül” de denir,” demektedir. Diğer yandan dilimizde, alışılmamış şeyler yapmak, yeni huylar edinmek anlamında âdet çıkarmak, huy ve alışkanlık durumuna getirmek manasında âdet etmek, gelenek durumuna gelmiş olmak, herkes tarafından yapılır olmak manasında âdet olmak, gelenek ve usûl hâline geldiği ve alışıldığı üzere, her zaman yapıldığı gibi anlamında âdet üzere; âdet yerini bulsun diye, âdet yerini bulmak, eski köye yeni âdet getirmek vb. deyimler türetilmiştir. Yukarıda verilen tanımlamalar ışığında şunları söylemek mümkündür. Örfe dair yapılan tariflerde “aklıselim (akıl ve ruh sağlığına sahip kişiler) tarafından benimsenip onaylanmak”, “bahse konu olan şeyin söz ve fiil cinsinden olması”, “halkın çoğunluğu tarafından itiyat haline getirilmek” gibi ayırt edici vasıflar, ortak payda olarak ön plana çıkmaktadır. Aynı zamanda örf, kendi kendine doğmuş, herhangi bir yerde yazılı kural haline getirilmeyip tamamen insanların vicdanında ve ruhunda yer etmiştir ve yetkililer tarafından bilerek ve istenerek konulmuş kurallar olmayıp halkın kendiliğinden uyduğu âdet, gelenek halini almıştır. Önceleri birkaç kimse ya da bir grup tarafından ve belki de bilinçsiz olarak yapılan bu davranış ya da kullanılan bu söz, zamanla etki alanını genişletir ve öyle yayılır ki o bölgede yaşayan bütün insanlar belki de farkında olmadan hep aynı biçimde hareket etmeye ve aynı davranışta bulunmaya başlarlar. Ve bir gün gelir ki, büyük bir kütlenin kendisini aynı biçimde davranmak zorunda hissettiği manevî kurallar ve belirleyiciler halini alır. Bir başka ifadeyle bunlar, moda gibi geçici olmayan, topluluk içinde kök salmış, uyulması gerekli gelenekler halini alır ve artık bir sosyal yaşam tarzına dönüşür. Öyle zannediyoruz, bu tür yazısız kural ve kaynakların bulunmadığı hiçbir toplum ve devlet yoktur. Doktrinde örf ve âdet hukuku diye isimlendirilen bu olgunun, hukukî bir kaynak ve nitelik arz etmesi için bir takım vasıfları bünyesinde barındırması gerekmektedir. Bunlar, ileride ayrı bir başlık altında incelenecektir. Öte yandan âdetle ilgili yapılan tariflere bakıldığında örfle ortak noktasının “itiyat haline getirilmek” ve” toplumda yaşayan ve yazılı olmayan kurallar” olduğu görülecektir. Söz konusu kavramaları mukayese eden çoğu fukahâ, iki kavram arasında içlem-kaplam (genel-özel) ilişkisi olduğunu belirtmişlerdir. Bu bağlamda örf, hem fiil hem söz cinsinden olabilirken, âdet sadece fiil türünden olabilmektedir. Dahası âdet, hem iyi hem kötü davranışlar olurken; örf ise, sadece iyi- makbul söz ve fiillerin konusu olabilmektedir. Örf, sadece insanların bütünün ve ya çoğunluğunun telakkileri; âdet ise hem toplumun, hem bir kişinin ‘tecrübeleri’ hem de tabiatın kendine özgü determinizmi için kullanılmaktadır. Bir başka ifadeyle âdet; fert ve toplumun devamlı yaptıkları davranışları, geçici ve tabii sebepleri, zaman ahlak ve değerlerin değişmesinden kaynaklanan alışkanlıkları kapsamaktadır. Örf ve âdete dair yapılan tanımlamalar dikkate alındığında, söz konusu kavramların herkesçe kabul gören bir tanıma sahip olmadığı göze çarpmaktadır. Mâhiyet itibariyle farklı olmalarına karşın, İslâm hukuk literatüründe “toplumda yaşayan ve yazılı olmayan normlar” şeklinde eşanlamlı olarak kabul edilegelmiştir. Nitekim bu telakki, Mecelle’de “Âdet muhakkemdir, yani hükm-i şer’îyi ispat için örf ve âdet hakem kılınır.” şeklinde normlaştırılmıştır. Son dönemde yapılan örfle ilgili çalışmalarda örf ve âdetin meşruiyet delilleri bağlamında (A’raf, 7/199) âyetine sıkça atıf yapıldığı dikkat çekmektedir. Kur’an’da iki yerde “urf” lafzı geçmektedir; bunlardan biri (Mürselât, 77/1) âyetidir. Burada yer alan “urf” lafzı “peşpeşe veya iyiliklerle ve ikramlarla (ma’rûf) şeklinde anlamlandırılmıştır. Dolayısıyla burada geçen “urf” lafzının örf ve âdet anlamıyla ilgisinden söz edilemez. Diğer âyette geçen (خُذِ الْعفْوَ واْمرْ بالْعرفِ واعرِضْ عنِ الجاھل◌ٖ ینَ) “urf” lafzı ise, müfessirlerin çoğunluğu tarafından ahlakî erdemleri kuşatan bir içerikte olmak üzere “iyilik” (ma’rûf) lafzıyla karşılanmıştır. Cessâs (ö. 370) da ilgili âyeti ahlâkî bir içerikle yorumlamaktadır. Ancak, âyette geçen “urf” lafzına yönelik tarifi dikkate değerdir. Şöyle ki, Cessâs, “urf” lafzını “ma’rûf” lafzıyla karşılıyor ve bunu “Akıl ve sağduyu sahiplerinin güzel gördüğü fiiller” şeklinde tanımlıyor. Bir belirleyici olarak aklı öne çıkarması Nesefî’nin örf tanımıyla benzerlik arz etmektedir. Diğer taraftan, bazı müfessirler, âyette geçen “urf” lafzını “toplumda genel kabul gören bilindik sosyal davranış biçimleri” şeklinde anlamlandırmıştır. Endülüslü Mâlikî müfessir İbn Cüzey ise, her ne kadar “urf” lafzını “ma’rûf”la karşılıyor ve bunu da “hayır hasenat eylemleri” şeklinde tanımlıyorsa da devamında, İmam Mâlik’in bu âyetten hareketle âdetlere dayanarak hüküm verdiğini ifade etmektedir. Kur’an’da geçen “urf” lafzı etrafında yapılan yorumlardan hareketle denilebilir ki, -birkaç kişi hariç tutulacak olursa- bu lafzın örfün ıstılâhî (hukukî) anlamına delalet ettiği herkesçe kabul gören bir yaklaşım değildir. Zira müfessirlerin tamamına yakını bu lafzı ahlâkî bir içerikle yorumlamışlardır. Kaldı ki, ıstılâhî örf anlamına gelseydi, örf bir delil olarak erken dönemde usûl eserlerinde çoktan yerini almış olurdu. Sonuç olarak diyebiliriz ki, bu ayette, örfün şer‟i bir delil olduğunu ve ona itibar edilmesi gerektiğini gösteren açık bir delâlet mevcut değildir. Ancak şunu ifade edelim ki, bu ayette geçen “urf” kelimesi sözlük itibariyle, “iyilik ve aklın güzel gördüğü şey” anlamına geldiği için, örfün ıstılâhî anlamını ve hukukî (şer’î) değerini dolaylı olarak teyit etmektedir. Yine örfün meşruiyet delilleri kapsamında zikredilen ikinci bir delil hadisten getirilmektedir. Hadisin metni mealen şöyledir: Müslümanların güzel gördükleri şey Allah katında da güzeldir; yine, onların çirkin gördükleri şey, Allah katında da çirkindir. Bu metne isnad ve delâlet açısından çeşitli tenkitler yöneltilmiştir. Şöyle ki, her ne kadar bu hadis, Hanefî kaynaklarda Hz. Peygamber’e isnad ediliyorsa da bu merfû’ değil İbn Mesud’a dayandırılan mevkûf bir sözdür. Ancak mevkûf bir hadis, eğer rey ve içtihatla söylenemeyecek şer’î bir husus ihtiva ediyorsa –ki bu hadiste öyledir- ihtiva ettiği hususun aksini gösteren bir delil olmadıkça, mevkûf da olsa, bu hüccet kabul edilir. Zira teşriî içeriğe sahip mevkûf haberin, fikhî hükmün istinbatında merfû gibi kabul edileceği noktasında genel kanaat oluşmuştur. Diğet taraftan, hadiste bütün müslümanların değil, müçtehitlerin kastedildiği yorumu hadisin delaletiyle ilgili tenkitlerin özünü oluşturur. Bu bağlamda, el-‘urf ve’l âde fî re’yil-fukahâ adlı doktora tezinde Ahmed Fehmî Ebû Sünne, bu hadisin, örfün hüccet olduğunu gösteren kat’î bir delil olmadığına dikkatleri çekerek özetle şunları ifade eder: Hadiste geçen “Müslümanlar” kelimesi ile avam değil, “müctehidler” kasdedilmiştir. Zira hadiste geçen, ince düşünmek, bilmek ve doğruyu aramak anlamına gelen “rey” veya “ru’yet” kelimesi, bir bakıma içtihat metotlarıyla ortaya konan “istinbat”ın bir benzeridir. O halde bu, içtihat payesine ulaşan kişilerin sahip olduğu bir melekedir. O halde bundan maksat bütün Müslümanların görüp bildiği değil, yalnız müçtehitlerin derin düşünme sonucunda vardıkları görüş ve neticelerdir. Dolayısıyla bu, daha ziyade icmânın kaynağı durumundadır. Netice olarak diyebiliriz ki, ma’rûf ve örf luğavî olarak aynı etimolojik kökene ve anlam içeriğine sahiptir. Bu nedenle gerek kur’an sözlüklerinde gerekse tefsirlerde zaman zaman biri diğerinin yerine kullanılmıştır. Ma’rûf kavramı, daha önce de ifade ettiğimiz gibi, Câhiliye döneminde sadece geleneğin onayladığı “güzel, iyi sözler ve eylemler” anlamına geliyordu. Yeni dönemle birlikte, bu gelenek ve göreneklerin dinî ölçülerle uyuşması halinde bu anlayış İslâmî dönemde de devam etmiş ve böylece kelime anlam genişlemesine uğramıştır. Buradan hareketle denilebilir ki, ma’rûf hem geleneğin hem dinin hem de aklın, fıtratın güzel gördüğü, benimsediği ve onayladığı sözler, eylemler anlamında gelmektedir. Ahlâkî meziyetler, farz, vâcip, mendûp türünden dinî eylemler ve İslâmî prensiplerle çatışmayan, toplumsal yaşamın düzenlenmesinde ve denetlenmesinde önemli rol oynayan, her toplumun kendine özgü âdâb-ı muâşeret kuralları bu kapsamda yer almaktadır, denilebilir. Örf ise, ma’rûfun belirleyicilerinden birini oluşturan geleneğe tekâbül eder. Bu nedenle ma’rûfa göre dar kapsamlıdır. Ayrıca, ma’rûf, tamamıyla iyi ve güzel hasletlerle sınırlıyken, örf ise –ileride etraflıca bahsedeceğimiz üzere- hem iyi (sahih) hem kötü (fâsit) söz ve fiillerin konusu olabilmektedir. Bu durumda, sadece sahih örf için ma’rûf kavramını kullanabiliriz. 2.2. Ma’rûf Kavramının Kur’an’daki Anlam ve Kullanımları Burada Kur’ân’da 39 yerde zikri geçen ma’rûf kavramını yakın plana alacağız. Metin içinde yer alan söz konusu kavramı nasıl yorumlayacağımıza ya da onu ele alırken hangi ilkeleri göz önünde bulunduracağımıza ilişkin düşüncelerimizi ifade etmeden önce, ma’rûf kavramının mahiyetine yönelik birkaç hususu zikretmeyi yerinde ve yararlı görüyoruz. Bir kavram, birden çok anlama (vucûh) gelebildiği gibi, pek çok kelime de sadece bir anlam (nezâir) için kullanılabilmektedir. Her kavramın tıpkı canlı varlıklar gibi bir hayat serüveni olduğu bilinmektedir. Kelimeler zamanla anlam daralmasına uğradığı gibi, bazen de anlam genişlemesine maruz kalabilmektedir. Bu olgunun en anlamlı şahitleri sözlüklerdir. Sözlük okuyucusu, buna şaşırmamalıdır. Zira kelimeler, orada durdukları gibi durmamaktadır. Bu husus dikkate alınmadan yapılacak yorumlamalar, bazen gerçeği ifadede yetersiz kalacak, hatta yanlış sonuçlara yol açacaktır. Çalışmamıza konu olan ma’rûf kavramı da vucûh kâbilindendir. Bir kelime, cümlede; bir cümle paragrafta; bir paragraf ait olduğu bölümde; bölümse içinde yer aldığı makale ya da eserde anlamlı hale gelebilmektedir. Bir kelimeyi ya da cümleyi “siyâku’l-hâl” denilen kendi bağlamında ele almak yetmez. Dahası metnin anlamını belirginleştiren ve söz sahibinin muradını doğru anlamamıza en az metnin kendisi kadar katkı sağlayan ve metnin görünmeyen öğeleri olarak adlandırılan fizikî, psikolojik ve sosyal ortamı da bilmek gerekmektedir. Bağlamında ele alınmadan değerlendirilen bu olguya en mânidar örnek, Mushaf’a abdestsiz dokunulamayacağına ilişkin bir delil olarak öne sürülen ve günümüzde Kur’ân mıkleplerinde sıkça yer alan “لا یمسھ الا المطھرون” âyet-i kerimesidir. Oysaki bu âyet, tamamen farklı bir şeyden, Kur’ân’ın lafzı ve manasıyla tamamen Allah kelâmı ve korunmuş olduğundan ve bunda ne şeytanın ne de benzeri varlıkların bir etkisinin söz konusu olmadığından bahsetmektedir. Metnin görünmeyen öğeleriyle ilgili olarak asla gündemden düşmeyen irtica kavramını zikredebiliriz. Şöyle ki, bizim bu kavramdan anladığımızla bir yabancının anladığı tamamen farklı olacaktır. Hatta denilebilir ki, bir asır önce aynı coğrafyada yaşayan atalarımızla biz, söz konusu kavramı tamamen farklı olarak anlamış ve kullanmışız, hâlâ da kullanmaktayız.1896 tarihli ilk sözlüğümüz olarak bilinen Mehmed Salâhî Bey’in Kâmûs-ı Osmânî’sine bakıldığında bu kavramın karşısında şu açıklamaya rastlanacaktır: “Geri dönmek. Satılan şeyin parasıyla fâideyi mûcib olacak şey almak. Elfâz-ı müsta’meleden değildir.” Bu kavram siyasî tarihimize paralel olarak yeni bir anlam kazanmıştır. Dolayısıyla günümüz metinleri içerisinde yer alan ve gündelik hayatta sıkça kullanılan bu kavram, ilk mahsul sözlüklerden hareketle yorumlanamaz. Önceki satırlarda zikredilenlere paralel olarak İzutsu’nun Prof. J. Marouzeau’dan aktardığı yoruma ilişkin metodu oldukça ufuk açıcıdır. O muğlâk bir kelimenin anlamını açıklığa kavuşturmanın en iyi yolunun öncelikle, bir araya getirme, kıyaslama, benzeyen, karşıt olan ve tekabül eden tüm kelimeleri birbiri ile olan ilişkileri içinde nizama sokmak olduğunu söylemektedir.48 Bazı kavramların bir tarihi olduğunu, zamanla yeni anlamlar kazandığını hatırlatalım ve ekleyelim: Cahiliye sonrası dönemde bazı kavramlara yeni anlamlar yüklenmiş ve artık, değer yargıları yavaş yavaş değişmiştir. İslâm öncesi dönemde değer yargıları, atalar kültü ve kabile yasalarından ibaretken; yeni dönemde bu olgu, yerini Allah merkezli bir düşünceye bırakmak zorunda kalmıştır. Zira Allah Teâlâ, bu algıyı, aklını kullanmayan ve hidayetten nasibini almamış olanların kurguladığını, bir başka ifadeyle, hakikate kör ve sağır kalanların bunu ne akıllarıyla ne de vahyedilmiş bir metnin açık otoritesine dayanarak oluşturmadıklarını, kör bir taklitten ibaret olduğunu buyurarak, artık kendi görüşünü dayatanların kabul görmeyeceğini ve derin bir açmazda olduklarını ifade etmiştir. Söz gelimi, O dönemde “X iyidir. Çünkü iyidir işte!” vb. tutarsız ve nazarî bir temelden yoksun bir anlayış varken, yeni dönemde bu anlayışa kapılar kapanmıştır. Değişen bu değer yargılarına paralel olarak söz konusu kavramın yeni anlamlar kazanıp kazanmadığını da gözden ırak tutmayacağız. Çalışmamızın bir yönünü oluşturan ma’rûf kavramının temel anlamlarını ifade ettikten ve metodik birkaç hususu hatırlattıktan sonra, şimdi, nerede ve hangi muhtemel anlamlarla geçtiğini tespit etmeye çalışalım. Söz konusu kavram 12 farklı surede, bazen de bir surede birkaç defa geçmektedir. Bu surelerden ikisi (A’râf-Lokmân) hariç, diğerleri Medine döneminde nâzil olmuştur. Biz, kolaylık olması açısından içeriğine uygun olarak ilgili kavramın geçtiği âyetleri belirli başlıklar altında incelemeyi uygun gördük. 2.2.1. Emir bi’l-Ma’rûf الَّ ذینَ یتَّ بِعُونَ الرَّ سُولَ النَّ بيَّ الأُمِّ يَّ الَّ ذِي یجِدُونَھُ مَكتُوباً عندَھُمْ في التَّ ورَاةِ والإنجِیلِ یأْمرُھُم بِالْمَعرُوفِ وینْھاھُمْ عنِ الْمنكرِ ویحلُّ لَھمُ الطَّ یِّ باتِ ویحرِّ مُ علیْھِمُ الخبآئِثَ ویضَعُ عنْھمْ إصرَھُمْ والأغْلالَ الَّ تي كانَتْ علیْھمْ فاَّ لذِینَ آمنُواْ بِھِ وع َّ زرُوهُ ونصرُوهُ واتَّ بَعُواْ النُّ ورَ الَّ ذِيَ أنزلَ مَعَھُ أولـئكَ ھُمُ الْمفلحُونَ İşte onlar geldiğinde ellerinin altındaki Tevrat’ta ve İncil’de kendisinden söz edilmiş olduğunu görecekleri ümmi geçmişte vahiy kültürüne sahip olmayan ve çoğu okuma yazma bilmeyen Arap milletine mensup peygambere uyacak kimselerdir. Bu peygamber onlara iyiliği emredip kötülükten men edecek, yine onlara temiz ve hoş şeyleri helal, kötü ve çirkin şeyleri haram kılacak; onları zorlayan birtakım dinî hükümleri ve yükümlülükleri de hafifletecektir. O peygambere inanıp güvenen, ona saygı gösteren, ona yardım eden ve yine ona indirilen Kur’an’a uyanlar var ya, işte onlar kurtuluşa erecek kimselerdir. Altı çizili kelime, kısmen farklı gramatik formlarla, dipnotta isimleri zikredilen surelerde dokuz defa geçmektedir. Farklı konular içerisinde yer almış ve inanç sistemi biri diğerinden farlı muhataplara yönelik de olsa, aynı anlamı ifade etmekte ve ilk defa yukarıda metni verilen Mekkî bir surede (A’râf) geçmektedir. Bu kullanımda ma’rûf kavramı daima birbiriyle karşıt anlama sahip olan münker kavramıyla birlikte yer almakta ve nesne olarak kullanılmaktadır. Sadece iki âyet hariç, diğerleri Hz. Peygamber (sav) ya da müminler hakkında kullanılmaktadır. Müfessirler söz konusu kavramı bağlamlarına göre anlamlandırmışlardır. Burada sadece zikri geçen âyetle ilgili yorumları aktaracağız. Şöyle ki, bir kısım müfessir ma’rûfu, Allah’a ve elçisine iman, itaat, İslâm; münkeri ise, şirk ve küfür olarak yorumlarken; diğer bir kısım müfessir ise, ilgili kavramı güzel ahlak, hayır, sıla-i rahim, adâlet, şefkat, hakk, aklın ve fıtratın kabul ettiği şey, sâlih amel; münkeri ise, kötü ahlak, batıl, şer, puta tapmak, sıla-i rahmi kesmek şeklinde anlamlandırmışlardır. Ebû Zehra, bu kategoride yer alan âyetler dolayımında iki kavram arasında yerinde bir mukayese yaparak özetle şunları söylemektedir: İyiliği desteklemek, kötülüğü engellemek, İslâmî prensipleri ifade eden genel bir vasıftır. Aklın ve fıtratın onayladığı ve razı olduğu, insanların faydasına olan, örneğin ibadetler, ahde vefa, fazilet adına şerle mücadele, kısas ve had cezalarını uygulama ma’rûf kabilindendir. Öte yandan zina, sarhoşluk, masum insanlara iftira, mala ve cana haksız saldırı, adalete karşı koyma, zulme rıza gösterme vb. münker kapsamındadır. Sadece bu âyetler bağlamında yapılan tanımlamalar ışığında mezkûr kavramların içeriğini aşağıdaki şekilde kategorize etmek mümkün görünmektedir: Ma’rûf s İslâm, iman, hakk, tevhid, itaat, adâlet  Güzel ahlak, aklın ve fıtratın kabul ettiği şey  Sâlih amel, hayır, sıla-i rahm, şefkat  Birr, ahde vefa, ihsan, hasene vb. Münker s Şirk, küfür, fısk, batıl, fesat  Kötü ahlak, şer, puta tapmak  Sıla-i rahmi kesmek, kötülük  Hakkı yalanlama, isyan, zulüm Gerek Râzî’nin bu iki kavram için kelime-i câmia (şemsiye kavram); gerekse İbn Âşûr’un fıtratın ve aklın kabullendiği/ reddettiği her şey demiş olmaları da yukarıda verilen tabloyu doğrular niteliktedir. Böylesine zengin bir anlam içeriğine sahip olan bu iki kavramın dilimize nasıl çevrildiğine göz atıldığında ifade ettikleri anlam örgüsünün tam olarak metne yansıtılamadığına şahit oluyoruz. Sözgelimi, bir kısım mütercim iyiliği emreder, kötülükten meneder ; doğru olanı emreden, eğri ve yanlıştan alıkoyan ;meşru şeyleri emreder, kötülükleri yasaklar şeklinde tercüme ederken; Elmalılı ve Bilmen ise olduğu gibi aktarmayı tercih etmişlerdir: ma’rûf ile emreder ve onları münkerden nehyeyler. Bu kullanımda yer alan âyetler, itikadî ve ahlâkî prensiplerin öne çıkarıldığı Mekke döneminde nâzil olmuştur. Açıkça görüldüğü üzere, bu bölümde yer alan ma’rûf kavramının İslâm hukukundaki “toplumda genel kabul gören sosyal davranış biçimleri” şeklinde ifade edebileceğimiz teknik örfle bir ilgisi bulunmamaktadır. Kaldı ki, burada yer alan ma’rûf kavramı daha çok ahlak ve inanç eksenli çalışmalara konu olmuştur. Buna mukabil, etimolojik olarak örfle ve ma’rûf arasında bir ilgiden söz edebiliriz. Zira her iki kavramın temelinde “aklın ve fıtratın benimsediği, hoşnut ve mutmain olduğu eylemler” şeklindeki sözlük anlam, ortak payda olarak bulunmaktadır. 2.2.2. Kavl-i ma’rûf قََولٌ مَّ عْرُوفٌ وَمَغْفِرةٌ خَیرٌ من صَدقَةٍ یَتبَعُھا أَذًى وَالّلھُ غنيٌّ حلیمٌ . Bir tatlı söz, şefkatli ve hoşgörülü bir davranış, başa kakılan yardımdan çok daha makbuldür. Unutmayın ki Allah sizin iyiliklerinize muhtaç değildir, üstelik hatalarınıza karşı da pek müsamahalı ve tahammüllüdür! Bu kategoride yer alan ve âyet sayısı altı adet olup metinde geçen ma’rûf kavramı, cümle içinde daima (قَوْل) kelimesinin sıfatı olarak kullanılmaktadır. Önceki kategoride yer alan ma’rûf kavramını birbirinden farklı anlamlandıran müfessirler, burada söz birliği etmiş gibidirler. Metni verilen âyette yer alan ma’rûf kavramını bir kısım müfessir, güzel, hoş, latif, nâzik anlamında “جمیل” kelimesiyle karşılarken; diğer bir kısmı ise zarif, iyi, makbul, hoş anlamında “حَسَن” kelimesiyle karşılamışlardır. Öte yandan İbn Kesir, yine aynı anlama gelen “طَیب” kelimesiyle anlamlandırırken, Kurtûbî ise, hayır duada bulunmak anlamına geldiğini ifade etmiştir. Burada yer alan söz konusu kavramın dilimize nasıl kazandırıldığına bakıldığında yapılan tercümelerin yekdiğerinden farklı olmadığı göze çarpmaktadır. Söz gelimi, bir kısım mütercim, güzel bir söz, diğer bir kısmı, bir tatlı dil, bazıları ise, güzel ve tatlı bir söz olarak tercüme etmişlerdir. Bu kategoride yer alan fakat diğerlerinden farlı olarak anlaşılan ve yorumlanan sadece bir âyet vardır. Bahse konu âyet, kocası vefat eden ve iddet bekleyen kadınlarla ilgili olup onlara evlenme teklifinin nasıl olacağına yönelik bir ifade olarak geçmektedir. Bu ifade Bakara 2/235’te “ا اَّ لا انْ تقُُولوا قََوْلا مَعرُوفًاولٰٰـكنْ لا تُوَاعِدُوھنَّ سر“ şeklinde yer almaktadır. Bu âyette Allah Teâlâ vefat iddeti bekleyen kadınlara evlenme isteğinin üstü kapalı/dolaylı yoldan ifade edilmesinde bir sakınca olmadığını ve bu süre içerisinde kesinlikle nikâhlanma gibi bir tavır içerisine girilmemesi gerektiğini ifade etmektedir. Fakat evlenme isteğini dolaylı olarak ifade etme yöntemini (ta’rîz) de ma'rûf kelimesiyle kayıt altına almakta/sınırlandırmaktadır. Bu kelime ise Türkçemize hemen hemen aynı şekilde yansımaktadır. Mütercimlerin çoğunluğu buradaki ma'rûf kelimesini “meşru sözler” şeklinde Türkçeye kazandırırken; Duman ise, izaha muhtaç bir çeviriyle “örfe uygun söz” şeklinde karşılamaktadır. 2.2.3. Aile Hukuku: Evlenme-Nafaka-Boşanma والْمطَّ لقََات یتربَّ صنَ بانفُسِھنَّ ثََلٰثَٰةَ قُُرُوءٍ ولا یَحلُّ لَھنَّ انْ یَكتُمنَ ما خلقَ اللٰھُ فى ارْحامِھنَّ انْ كنَّ یُؤْْمنَّ بالّلٰھِ والیَوْمِ الاٰخرِ وبُعُولتُھنَّ احقُّ برَدِّ ھِنَّ فى ذٰلكَ انْ ارادُوا اصلاحا ولَھنَّ مثْْلُ الَّ ذى علیْھنَّ بالْمَعرُوفِ وللرِّ جالِ علیْھِنَّ درجٌَةٌ والّلٰھُ عزیزٌ حَكیمٌ Boşanmış kadınlar, ve doğacak çocuğun babasının belirlenmesi için üç adet/temizlik dönemi boyunca yeni bir evlilik yapmaksızın beklemek durumundadırlar. Eğer Allah’a ve hesap gününe gerçekten iman ediyorlarsa, Allah’ın rahimlerinde yarattığı çocuğu gizlemeleri helal değildir. Bu bekleme süresi içinde barışmak isterlerse kocaları onları tekrar zevceliğe kabul etme hususunda gâyet tabii hak sahibidir. Kocaların, karıları üzerinde bilindik hakları bulunduğu gibi karıların da kocaları üzerinde birtakım hakları vardır. Ancak kocaların karıları üzerindeki hakları biraz daha fazladır. Allah üstün kudret sahibidir; her buyruğu ve her fiili mutlak isabetlidir! Bu tasnifte, gramatik açıdan sınıflamada zorluk çektiğimiz fakat aynı konu bütünlüğü içerisinde yer alan ve yalın halde kullanılan ma'rûf kavramları yer almaktadır. Söz konusu kavramların bütünü, aile hukuku; evlenme, boşanma ve nafakayla ilgili olup Bakara suresinde on bir defa geçmektedir. İlkini yukarıda iktibas ettiğimiz bu kavramların şimdi nasıl ve hangi muhtemel anlamlarla geçtiğini tespit etmeye çalışalım. Bir meseleye bütüncül yaklaşmanın onu daha anlaşılır kılacağı kanısından hareketle, bu kategoride geçen ma'rûf kavramlarının öncesinde ve sonrasında yer alan, konuyla alâkadar bir kısım âyetleri de kapsam içine almak durumundayız. Bu nedenle, bu bölümde Bakara suresi 222 ve 241. âyetler arası etüt edilecektir. Kadınların aybaşı hallerinden soran Medineli Müslümanlara, Hz. Peygamber’in, bu durumun kadınlar için ve fizyolojik bir ağırlık ve rahatsızlık olduğunu ve bu nedenle bu zaman zarfında onlardan cinsel ilişki anlamında uzak durulması gerektiği yönünde fetva vermesini salık veren Allah Teâlâ, burada dolaylı olarak, Yahudi geleneğinde kabul gören bu dönemde kadına her mânada uzak durma şeklindeki örfün de artık geçersiz–fâsit olduğunu ifade etmiş oluyordu. Kutsala saygı ve bağlılık dolayımında Allah adına yapılan yeminlerin erdemlilik, uzlaşı ve barış için bir engel/mazeret olamayacağına dikkat çekerek, yeminler konusunda çok hassas olunması gerektiğini ifade eden Allah Teâlâ, daha sonraki satırlarda bir erkeğin eşiyle bir süre ya da devamlı surette cinsel ilişkide bulunmamak üzere yemin etmesi şeklinde tanımlanan îlâ hakkındaki hükmünü açıklayarak îlâ-nın süresiz olamayacağını ve maksimum sürenin dört ay olduğunu belirtmektedir. İslam öncesi toplumda kadınlarını baskı altında tutmak ve haksız menfaat sağlamak isteyenler olduğu gibi, az da olsa eşlerini eğitmek ve onları bazı çirkin davranışlardan sakındırmak için bu yönteme başvuranlar da vardı. Kötü amaçla bu yönteme başvuranların eşlerini nikâh altında tuttukları fakat onlarla cinsel ilişkiye girmedikleri ve bazen de bu durumun süresiz devam edebileceği göz önüne alındığında bunun ne kadar acımasız ve katı bir cahiliye geleneği olduğu görülecektir. İslam dini bunu fâsit addedip yasaklamıştır. İyi niyetle bu yönteme başvuranların süresi ise yukarıda da ifade edildiği gibi sınırsız değil, dört ay olarak belirlenip tevârüs eden gelenek ıslah edilmiştir. Îlâ-nın hükmünün ve fıkıh ekollerinin bu konudaki yaklaşımlarının kritik edilmesi ise başka bir araştırma konusudur. Böyle bir durumda yemininden vazgeçerek güzelce geçinmek yerine boşanmaya karar verilmişse, Allah Teâlâ kendisinin her şeyi işiten ve bilen olduğunu hatırlatarak, boşanmış kadınların üç ay hali veya temizlik müddeti beklemeleri gerektiğini buyurmakta ve bunu da koruma altına aldığı ve öncelediği beş makâsıddan biri olan nesebin aidiyetinin ortaya çıkması gerektiği ile gerekçelendirmektedir. Aynı zamanda bu dönemde karı ve koca, kararlarını yeniden gözden geçirme ve muhtemelen böylece yeni bir birlikteliğe kapı aralama fırsatı yakalamış olacaklardır. Burada, Allah Teâlâ’nın çağrısı, kendisine ve Ahiret gününe inanan insan profiline yöneliktir. Karı ve koca bu zaman içinde barışıp evliliğin tesisi için yeni bir karar alırlarsa öncelik, başkalarından ziyade kocasına verilmekte ve devamla, kadınların ödevlerine denk hakları olduğu ya da eşlerin birbirlerine karşı hak ve ödevleri olduğu vurgulanmakta fakat erkeğin ödev ve hak konusunda öncelik sahibi olduğu ifade edilmektedir. Yukarıda metnini alıntıladığımız âyet tam da bunu ifade etmektedir. Burada aile içi ilişkilerde öne çıkan iki kavram (hakk ve ödev) göze çarpmaktadır. Bu iki kavramın kapsam ve sınırlarını belirlemede ise ma'rûf kavramı anahtar rol oynamaktadır. Peki, bundan ne anlaşılmalıdır? Pek çok tefsirde söz konusu kavrama değinilmediğine şahit olmaktayız. Bu kelimeyi tefsir edenleri ise iki sınıf halinde değerlendirmek mümkündür. Birinci sınıf, bu kavramın, diğer bir ifadeyle hak ve ödevlerin kapsamını belirleyen öğenin din veya şer’î otorite olduğunu dillendirirken ; diğer sınıf ise, bu öğenin bu anlama ilaveten, insanların âdetleri ve örfleri, her iki tarafın da şahsiyet ve tabiatlarına uygun olan teklifler olduğunu ifade etmişlerdir. Bu kavramın dilimizdeki yansıması, sanırız, gelenekteki bu yorumlardan hareketle, iki farklı şekilde olmuştur: Bir kısım mütercim, söz konusu kavramı meşru haklar ; diğer bazı mütercimler ise örfe uygun haklar şeklinde karşılamaktadır. Geride alıntıladığımız meâlde mezkûr kavramın karşılığında kullanılan “bilindik” ifadesi de esasında her milletin, her kültürün kendine özgü âdetine ve örfüne yönelik örtülü bir atıf niteliği taşımaktadır. İlgili kavramın içinde yer aldığı kısım, Kur’ân Yolu adlı tefsirde ise “kadınların, mâkul ve meşrû ölçülerde ödevlerine denk hakları vardır…” şeklinde ifadesini bulmuştur. Söz konusu âyetle ilgili olarak, nassların değişmez kıldıklarının dışında kalan haklar ve ödevlerin değişim ve dengesi sosyal şartlara ve kamu vicdanındaki meşruiyet ölçülerine (ma'rûf ) göre ayarlanabileceği şeklinde bir yorum getirilerek mesele yerinde ve doyurucu bir şekilde aydınlatılmaya çalışılmıştır. Ayrıca ma'rûfa yönelik şimdiye kadar yapılan tanımları da hâvi bir tanım getirilmiştir: Bozulmamış fıtrat, olumsuz bir şekilde şartlanmamış bir akıl, dinin temel amacı ve nassları çerçevesinde oluşan, gelişen ve gerektiğinde değişen değerler, kurallar, telakkiler, kabuller ve gelenekler. İslâm’da evlilik hayatını sona erdiren beş tasarruf vardır ve bunları talâk, tefrîk, muhâlea, eşin ölümü ve eşlerden birinin dinden çıkması şeklinde sıralayabiliriz. Aşağıdaki âyette evlilik hayatını sona erdiren tasarruflardan boşama ve muhâleaya temas edilmekte ve konuyla ilgili olarak şöyle denilmektedir: الطَّ لاقُ مرَّ تانِ فاِمْسَاٌكٌ بِمَعرُوفٍ اَوْ تَسریٌحٌ بِاحْسانٍ Boşama hakkı iki keredir. evliliği sona erdirme kararından ancak iki kez vazgeçilebilir Her iki boşamadan sonra yapılacak iş, ya evliliği güzelce sürdürmek ya da kavgasız gürültüsüz bir şekilde sona erdirmektir. Devamla Allah Teâlâ, kendisi tarafından konulan sınırları karı ve koca koruyamayacağı konusunda korkuya kapılmışlarsa kadının serbestliğe kavuşması için kocasına bazı şeyler bırakmasının her iki taraf için de bir günah ve sakınca oluşturmayacağını buyurmaktadır. Buradan hareketle İslâm âlimleri, kocanın evliliğe ilişkin yükümlülüklerini herhangi bir şekilde ihlal ve ihmal etmemiş olması şartıyla, sadece kadının isteği üzerine evlilik akdi sona erdirilirse sorumlu taraf kadın olacağından evlilik akdi esnasında kocasından almış olduğu mehri iade etmek zorunda olduğu yönünde meseleyi karara bağlamışlardır. İslam öncesi Arap toplumunda Hz. İbrahim’den tevârüs ettiği var sayılan boşanmanın sınırlı olduğu yönündeki düşünce ve uygulamalar göze çarpsa da boşanmayı karısına karşı bir koz ve zulüm aracı olarak görüp bunu sınırsız şekilde kullanmak suretiyle istismar edenlere de söz konusu âyetle bir sınırlama getirilmiştir. Bu âyetin nuzûl gerekçesine ve konuyla ilgili hadislere göz atıldığında aynı âdetin Müslümanlar arasında bile bir süre daha devam ettiğini söyleyebiliriz. Fakat bu âyetle birlikte, söz konusu âdetin kapsamı daraltılarak İslâmî ilkelere uygun hale getirilmiştir. İlgili âyette yer alan ma'rûf kavramının neliğine ilişkin göz attığımızda çoğu müfessirler tarafından bu kavramın birlikte yaşayıp hoş geçinme, karşılıklı iyi ve güzel ilişkiler kurma şeklinde tanımlayabileceğimiz “muâşeret” kavramıyla karşılandığına şahit olmaktayız. Ancak bu konuda farklı bir tanım makasıd merkezli et-Tahrîr ve’t-Tenvîr adlı çağdaş tefsirin müellifi İbn Âşûr’dan gelmiştir: Buradaki ma'rûf’tan kasıt, gerek İslâm’ın, gerekse İslâmî prensiplerle çelişmeyen âdetlerin ortaya koyduğu insanlar arası ilişkilerde kabul gören haklar vb. Bu yorumla, sahih âdetler çerçevesinde geçinmek veya gerektiğinde boşanmak öngörülmektedir. Âyet-i kerimede, karı-koca her iki tarafın birbirlerinin haklarını gözettiği ve sorumluluklarının bilincinde olduğu bir hayat merkeze alınarak yeniden taze bir başlangıç seçeneği sunulmakta ve boşanmaya öncelenmektedir. Bu âyette geçen ma’rûf kavramı, dilimize hemen hemen benzer metinlerle aktarılmıştır. Örneğin, bir kısım mütercim iyilikle tutmak; bir kısmı ise iyilikle geçinmek olarak tercüme ederken, Celal yıldırım ise, örfe uygun tutmak şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiştir. Devamla Allah Teâlâ, eşler iyilikle geçinmek yerine sonunda boşanırlarsa boşanma haklarını tüketmeleri nedeniyle, kadının başka bir erkekle evlenmeden tekrar ilk kocasına dönemeyeceğini ve kendisine helal olmayacağını belirtmektedir. İkinci bir erkekle samimi yaşamak ve aile olmak niyetiyle yapılan bir evlilik de yolunda gitmez ve bir şekilde boşanma gerçekleşirse, ilk koca ve eşin her ikisinin de Allah'ın koyduğu sınırları koruyabileceklerini düşünmeleri şartıyla birbirlerine dönmelerinde ikisi için de bir günah olmadığı ifade edilmekte ve âyet “Bunlar, anlama ve kavrama yeteneğine sahip olanlara Allah'ın açıkladığı sınırlardır”şeklinde son bulmaktadır. Aile kurumunun sadece iki kişiden oluşmadığı, çocuklar başta olmak üzere geniş bir hısım akraba ilişkisini kapsadığı, çocuğun yetişme, eğitim ve öğretiminde etkin rol oynadığı ve toplumun en küçük yapı taşı olduğu göz önüne alındığında yeni bir birlikteliğe izin verilmesinin bir rahmet olduğu gerçeği bir yana, aynı zamanda bu, İslâm’ın aile kurumuna ne denli önem verdiğinin de bir göstergesidir. Bu gerçeklik, Türk medeni kanununda eşler, bu birliğin mutluluğunu elbirliğiyle sağlamak ve çocukların bakımına, eğitim ve gözetimine beraberce özen göstermekle yükümlüdürler. şeklinde ifadesini bulur. Burada şunu da ifade edelim: Bir şekilde boşanma hakkını tüketen ve bundan son derece pişman olup tekrar evlenmek için anlaşmalı, geçici ve şekilci bir yola, hülleye başvuranlar olacaktır. Kanuna karşı hile olarak nitelendirebileceğimiz bu fiili işleyenleri Hz. Peygamber, kiralık koç olarak adlandırmış hem bunu yapanları hem de buna razı olan kocaları lanetlemiştir. Evlenmenin sadece bir sözleşmeden ibaret olmadığı, fiilen evlilik ve cinsî hayatın yaşanması gerektiği ifade edilerek, böylece yapay ve anlaşmalı bir evliliğin dinen geçersiz olduğu vurgulanmış olmaktadır. Böyle muvazaalı bir evliliğin dünyevî yaptırımı ise, bir dönem ta’zîr-i şedîd ve habs-i medîd şeklinde belirlenmiştir. واِذا طََلَّ قْْتُمُ النِّ ساءَ فبلَغْْنَ اجلَھنَّ فَاَمْسِكُوھنَّ بِمَعرُوفٍ اَوْ سرِّ حُوھنَّ بِمَعرُوفٍ ولا تُمْسِكوھنَّ ضرارا لتَعتَدُوا وَمنْ یفْعلْ ذٰلكَ فقََدْ ظََلمَ نفْسَھُ ولا تتَّ خِذُوا اٰیاتِ الّلٰھِ ھزُوا … Kadınları boşadığınızda, onlar da yeni bir evlilik yapabilmeleri için gerekli olan bekleme iddet sürelerinin sonuna yaklaştıklarında ya onlarla tekrar evlenip huzurlu bir hayat sürdürün ya da kavgasız gürültüsüz bir şekilde yollarınızı ayırın. Eziyet etmek ve haklarını çiğnemek maksadıyla onları nikâhınız altında zoraki tutmayın. Böyle yapan kimse kendine yazık eder. Sakın Allah’ın buyruklarını hafife almayın… Bu pasajda yine dönülebilir (ric’î) boşanmaya atıf yapılmakta önceki âyetin aksine hem boşanma/bırakma, hem de geçinme/alıkoyma lafızlarıyla birlikte ma'rûf kavramı kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca ardışık olarak gelen âyetlerde aynı lafızların aynı anlam ve gramatik formda gelmesi, birliktelik ve ayrılık gibi her iki durumda da karı koca arasında olması gereken hüsn-ü muameleye yapılan vurguyu göstermektedir. Burada çoğu müfessir, -kuvvetle muhtemel- bir araya getirme, kıyaslama, benzeyen, karşıt olan ve tekabül eden tüm kelimeleri birbiri ile olan ilişkileri içinde nizama sokmak gibi bütüncül bir metottan hareketle ma’rûf kavramına muâşeret anlamına ilaveten “zarar verme ve zulüm amacı gütmeden evliliğe devam edilmeli/boşanmalı” anlamı vermişlerdir. Zira âyette, ma'rûf kavramından hemen sonra kendisiyle tamamen zıt anlama sahip (ضرار ) ve ( ظلم ) kavramları yer almakta ve bu iki yönteme başvurulmaması emredilmektedir. Bir kısım müfessir ise, -özellikle burada yer alan âyetlerin kadınları sınırsız boşayan ve bu yöntemi bir koz ve zulüm aracı olarak kullanan/kullanmak isteyen bir toplumun şuuraltı müktesebatına reddiye olarak nâzil olduğu göz önüne alındığında- kadınlarınızı ma'rûf veçhile alıkoymaktan kasıt, henüz iddeti bitmeden ona dönmek, bu süreyi uzatmamak, hakkını tastamam vermek ve muâşeret içinde yaşamak olduğunu belirtmişlerdir. Öte yandan, kadınlarınızı ma'rûf veçhile boşamaktan kasıt ise, iddet halindeki bir kadına iddet süresi dolmak üzereyken dönüp onu tekrar boşamak yoluyla iddetini uzatmak ve sonuçta başkasına yar etmemek, pek kötü ve onur kırıcı bir tutum sergileyerek ona zarar vermek gibi bir tutumun olumsuzlanmasıdır, demektedirler. Kur’an tercümelerine baktığımızda müfessirlerin ekseriyeti ilgili ifadeyi “ya iyilikle tutun veya iyilikle salın” şeklinde tercüme etmiştir. Celal yıldırım ise, “ya örfe uygun iyilik ölçüleri içinde tutun, ya da örfe uygun iyilik ölçüleri içinde bırakın” şeklinde bir yorum getirmiştir. Ma’ruf kavramı, Talak 65/2’de aynı bağlam ve form da geçtiği ve müfessirler de benzer görüşleri serdettiği için onu ayrıca mütalaa etmeye gerek duymuyoruz. واِذا طََلَّ قْْتُمُ النِّ ساءَ فبلَغْْنَ اجلَھنَّ فلا تَعضلوھنَّ انْ ینْكحنَ ازْواجَھنَّ اِذا تراضَوا بَینَھُم بالْمَعرُوفِ ذِٰلكَ یُوعظُ بِھ منْ كانَ منكُمْ یؤْْمنُ بالّلٰھِ والیَوْمِ الاٰخرِ ذِٰلكُمْ ازْكٰٰى لَكُمْ واطْْھرُ والّلٰھُ یَعلَمُ وانتُمْ لا تَعلَمُون Ey veliler! Kadınları boşayıp onlar da bekleme sürelerini tamamladıklarında, kendi aralarında meşru şekilde anlaşmaları hâlinde o kadınların önceki eşlerine dönmelerine engel olmayın. Allah’a ve kıyamet-hesap gününe inanan her birinize verilen öğüt budur. Sizin için en hayırlı ve en nezih olan bu öğüt uyarınca hareket etmektir. Hayrınıza ve faydanıza olan şeyi siz bilemezsiniz, Allah bilir! Bu pasajda boşanmış kadınların başkalarıyla evlenmelerine eski kocalarının; eski kocalarıyla yeniden evlenmelerine de aile büyüklerinin, velilerin razı olmayıp engellemeye çalışmaları şeklinde kendini gösteren, daha çok İslâm öncesi dönemde rastlanmakla birlikte112 İslâm’dan sonraki dönemde de zaman zaman vuku bulan ve günümüzde de sık sık müşahede ettiğimiz bir âdete-olguya atıf yapılmaktadır. Velinin izni olmadan kadının evlenemeyeceğine yönelik bir delil olarak da ileri sürülen söz konusu ayette yer alan ilgili kavramın, tefsir kitaplarımızda nasıl yorumlandığına göz attığımızda şunları ifade etmek mümkündür: Burada ilgili kavramdan hareketle çoğu müfessir, yeni bir nikâh, denklik, mehir ve şahitlik gibi akdin gereklerinden kabul edilen unsurlar olması koşuluyla evliliğin tesis edilebileceğini, aksi takdirde velinin engel olabileceği kanaatini taşıdıklarını söyleyebiliriz. Öte yandan Celâleyn sahibi, açıklama sadedinde ilgili kavramın hemen yanına dinen (شرعا) kaydını koyarken;115 bir kısım müfessir ise “dinin ve insanların güzel görüp onayladığı bir evlilik olması koşuluyla” şeklinde anlamlandırmışlardır. Kur’an tercümelerinde, gelenekteki bu verilere paralel yorumlar bulmak pekâlâ mümkündür. Örneğin, bir kısım mütercim, ilgili kavramı aklın ve dinin gereklerine uygun olarak, diğer bir kısmı ise, aralarında örfe uygun iyilik ölçüleri içinde anlaştıkları takdirde, şeklinde çevirmişlerdir. والْواِلِداتُ یرضِعنَ اَولادَھنَّ حَولَینِ كاملینِ لِمنْ اَرادَ انْ یتِمَّ الرَّ ضَاعَةَ وعلى الْمَولودِ لَھُ رِزقُُھنَّ وَكِسْوتُھنَّ بالْمَعْرُوفِ لا تُكَّ لفُ نفٌْسٌ اَّ لا وُسْعَھا لا تضارَّ واِلِدةٌ بِولَدِھا ولا مَولودٌ لَھُ بِولَده وعلى الْوارِثِ مثْْلُ ذٰلكَ فانْ ارادا فصَالًا عنْ تراضٍ منْھُما وتَشََاورٍ فلا جناحَ عَلیْھِما وانْ ارَدتُمْ انْ تَستَرضِعُوا اَولادَكُمْ فلا جناحَ عَلیْكُمْ اِذا سَّ لمتُمْ ما اٰتیتمْ بالْمَعرُوفِ واتَّ قُُوا الّلٰھَ واعلَمُوا انَّ الّلٰھَ بِما تَعْملونَ بصیرٌ Boşanmış durumdaki analar çocuklarını tam iki yıl emzirirler. Bu, emzirme süresini tamamlamak isteyenler içindir. Emzirme süresi boyunca baba, imkânları ölçüsünde onların yeme, içme ve giyim ihtiyaçlarını karşılamakla yükümlüdür. Şüphesiz bu çok ağır bir yükümlülük değildir. Kaldı ki hiç kimseye gücünü aşan bir sorumluluk yüklenmez! Şu hâlde, dünyaya getirdikleri çocuk vesilesiyle ne baba üstüne düşen nafaka yükümlüğünü yerine getirmekten kaçınıp ana sıkıntıya sokulmalı, ne de ana kendi çocuğunu emzirmekten kaçınıp baba sıkıntıya sokulmalıdır. Şayet çocuğun emzirilme süresi içinde baba ölürse nafaka temin görevi onun vârisine düşer. Ana-baba karşılıklı konuşup anlaşarak iki yıldan önce çocuğun sütten kesilmesine karar verirlerse bunda kendileri açısından bir sakınca yoktur. Çocuklarınızı sütannelere emanet etmek isterseniz, makul ücreti verdiğiniz takdirde bunda da sizin için sakıncalı bir durum yoktur. Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakının. Bilin ki Allah yaptığınız her şeyi görür. Bu pasajda ise boşanma sonrası nafaka, çocuk bakımı ve yükümlülüğüne ilişkin bir dizi emir, tavsiye ve hatırlatmalarda bulunulmaktadır. İlgili ayet dizininde nafakanın ne kadar olacağı ya da hangi kıstaslar göz önüne alınarak belirleneceği ise gelenekte tartışılmış ve ortaya yekdiğerinden pek de farklı olmayan görüşler konulmuştur. Bu tartışmanın daha çok ilgili kavramın etrafında cereyan ettiğine şahit olmaktayız. Şöyle ki, bir kısım müfessir, ilgili kavramı kendisinden sonra gelen cümleyle ( ل ا تُكَّ لفُ نَفٌْسٌ اَِّ لاوُسْعَھا) tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu durumda anlam, yukarıda alıntıladığımız söz konusu meâlle ( imkânları ölçüsünde) uygunluk arz etmektedir. Aynı kategoride yer alan erken dönem müfessirlerden Taberî, insanların bir kısmının zengin; bir kısmının yoksul; diğer bir kısmının ise her iki kesim arasında yer aldığını, dolayısıyla Allah Teâlâ’nın her kesime ekonomik gücü nispetince nafaka vermesi gerektiğini emrettiğini ifade ederek bu görüşünü aşağıda yer alan ayetle desteklemektedir: Hali vakti yerinde olan, bütün bu durumlarda yapacağı nafaka harcamasını maddi imkânlarının genişliğine uygun biçimde yapsın. Gelir düzeyi düşük olan da Allah’ın kendisine lütfettiği imkânlar ölçüsünde harcama yapsın. Allah bir kimseye ne kadar maddi imkân vermişse onu ancak verdiği imkânlar nispetine sorumlu tutar. Kaldı ki Allah darlık ve sıkıntıdan sonra zenginlik ve refah imkânı da var eder. Bir kısım müfessir de yukarıda dile getirilen “imkânları ölçüsünde” şeklindeki yoruma ilaveten “hâkimin takdirine göre” kaydını da eklemişlerdir. Muhammed Abduh, kadına tevdi edilecek yiyecek ve giyecek masraflarının ilgili kavramla kayıtlandırılmasının, nafakanın kadının sosyal konumuna ve çevresine uygun, dahası yeterli miktarda olması gerektiği anlamına geldiğine dikkat çeker. Elmalılı ise; Mevlûdün leh yani çocuk kendisi için doğmuş ve onun vilâdetine ıllet ve nesebine malik bulunmuş olan baba üzerine de validelerin ücretleri olmak üzere rızkları ve kisveleri vacibdir. Fakat alel'ıtlak değil kadri ma'ruf ile yani babanın vüs'atine göre tarafeynin hal-ü şaniyle mütenasib olarak bir hâkimin muvafık görebileceği mıkdarda vacibdir.125 …demek suretiyle isabetli bir yorumda bulunmuştur. İbn Kesir, ilgili kavrama daha kapsamlı bir anlam yüklemekte ve –öyle zannediyoruz- günümüzde ma'rûf kavramını örf ve âdet şeklinde karşılayan mütercimlere de kaynaklık etmektedir: Ülkelerinde emsalleri hakkında geçerli olan âdet miktarda, israf etmeksizin veya kısıntı yapmaksızın ve çocuğun babasının zenginliği ve orta halliliğine ve fakirliğine göre… İlgili kavramın dilimize nasıl kazandırıldığına baktığımızda bu tercümelerin gelenekteki tefsir yorumlarına hemen hemen paralellik arz ettiğine tanık oluyoruz. Örneğin, bir kısım mütercim ilgili kavramı “örfe uygun olarak”, diğer bir kısmı da “orta hal üzere” şeklinde karşılamayı yeğlerken; bazı mütercimler de “uygun biçimde/münasip şekilde” olarak tercüme etmişlerdir. Aynı âyette yer alan ikinci ma'rûf kavramına gelince, müfessirler bu kelimeyi ilkinden farklı bir şekilde anlamlandırmışlardır. Söz gelimi, bir kısım müfessir, ilgili kavramı ettiği ücretten daha fazlasını şeklinde; diğer bir kısmı, meşrû bir tarzda ve örfe uygun olarak; bazıları ise “gönül hoşnutluğu ve güzellikle” şeklinde yorumlamışlardır. Taberî ise, “haksızlık etmeden, iyilikle, güzellikle” şeklinde ifade ederken; İbn Kesir ise, “en güzel şekilde” demek suretiyle ilkine verdiği anlamdan uzak ama Taberî ile paralel bir yorum ortaya koymaktadır. Pek çok meâlde ilgili kavram örfe uygun olarak dilimize tercüme edilmiştir. Öte yandan Elmalılı, örfe muvafık ve şer'an müstahsen bir surette güzelce; Suat Yıldırım, münasip tarzda, Çantay ise meşrû suretde şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiştir. اَسْكنُوھنَّ منْ حیْثُ سَكنتُمْ منْ وجْدِكُمْ ولا تضارُّ وھنَّ لتضیِّ قُُوا علَیْھنَّ وانْ كنَّ اولاتِ حَملٍ فانفقُُوا علیْھِنَّ حتىٰ یضَعْنَ حَملَھنَّ فَانْ ارضَعنَ لَكُمْ فاٰتُوھنَّ اجُورَھنَّ واتَمرُوا بینَكُمْ بِمَعرُوفٍ وانْ تَعاسرتُمْ فَسترضعُ لَھُ اخرٰٰى140 Boşanma safhasında iddet sürelerini henüz doldurmamış olan eşlerinizi mümkün mertebe kendi hayat standartlarınızla aynı düzeyde yaşatmaya bakın. Evden çıkıp gitsinler diye onları ezip hayatlarını çekilmez hale getirmeyin. Eğer hamile iseler, doğumlarını yapıncaya kadar yiyecek, giyecek ihtiyaçlarını karşılayın. Kesin boşanmadan sonra isteğiniz üzere çocuklarınızı emzirirlerse ücretlerini ödeyin. Emzirme ve ücret konusunu aranızda anlaşıp örfe uygun bir şekilde sonuca bağlayın. Eğer bu konuda sıkıntıya düşerseniz, o takdirde baba, ücret karşılığında çocuğunu emzirecek bir sütanne bulmak durumundadır. Talak sûresinde geçen ma’rûf kavramını, aynı konu bütünlüğü içinde yer aldığı için burada mütalaa etmenin uygun olduğunu düşündük. İlgili kavrama yönelik ileri sürülen görüşleri başlıca üç sınıf halinde değerlendirmek mümkün görünmektedir. İlkin, Zemahşerî, ilgili kavramı “güzellikle ve hoşgörüyle” şeklinde karşılamakta ve eklemektedir: Babanın anneye tevdi edilecek ücret konusunda pazarlık etmemesi, annenin de istemek suretiyle işi yokuşa sürmemesi gerekir. Zira o, her ikisinin de çocuğudur. Ona sahip olma ve koruyup kollama hususunda her ikisi de mesuldür. Pek çok müfessir de benzer ifadelerle aynı görüşü paylaşmaktadır. Bu durumda, bazı meallerin bu yorumla benzerliği hemen fark edilmektedir. Örneğin, Kur’ân Yolu, ilgili ifadeyi “aranızda güzelce konuşup anlaşınız.” şeklinde tercüme etmiştir. Diğer taraftan, bazı müfessirler de burada açıkça örfe vurgu yapmaktadır. Örneğin Şevkânî, gerçekte âyetin “Karı-koca birbirlerine insanların bilmediğini değil; aksine tanış olduğu şeyi emretsin. ( وأصل معناه لیأمر بعضكم بعضاً بما ھو متعارف بین الناس غیر منكر عندھم)” anlamına geldiğini ifade etmekte; İbn Âşûr da, “mutad olduğu veçhile, kendilerinin ve yaşadıkları toplumun konumlarına göre” demek suretiyle ona eşlik etmektedir. O halde, yukarıda blok olarak alıntıladığımız meal bu yorumlarla aynı olguya vurgu yapmaktadır. Esasında M. Öztürk bu çeviride yalnız değildir. Örneğin, Celal Yıldırım, “(Bu hususları) aranızda güzellikle örfe uygun şekilde görüşün.” şeklinde çevirirken; Suat yıldırım ise, “Aranızda ücret işini meşrû çerçevede, örfe uygun olarak güzellikle görüşüp sonuçlandırın!”demek suretiyle yapılan tercümeleri sentez etmektedir. İslamoğlu ise, ilgili âyeti “(çocuğun geleceğini) kendi aranızda ortak değerler çerçevesinde istişâre edin” şeklinde tercüme etmekte ve eklemektedir: ma’ruf: aklen mümkin, şer’an meşru, kalben mutmain, örfen münasip olandır. Söz konusu çevirinin Esed çevirisiyle benzerliği de göze çarpmaktadır: and take counsel with one another in a fair manner the child's future والَّ ذینَ یتَوفَّ ونَ منْكُمْ ویَذرُونَ ازْوَاجا یتربَّ صنَ بِانفُسِھنَّ اربَعَةَ اَشْْھرٍ وعَشْْرا فاِذا بلَغْْنَ اَجلَھنَّ فَلا جناحَ علیْكُمْ فیما فَعلنَ فى اَنفُسِھنَّ بالْمَعرُوفِ والّلٰھُ بِما تَعْملونَ خَبیرٌ Ey Müminler! İçinizden biri ölür ve ardında dul kadınlar bırakırsa, o kadınlar yeniden evlenebilmeleri için dört ay on günlük bekleme süresini tamamlamak zorundadırlar. Bu süreyi tamamladıktan sonra, kendi özel hayatlarına ilişkin yaptıkları meşru bir işten dolayı size herhangi bir mesuliyet yoktur. Bilin ki Allah bütün yaptıklarınızdan haberdardır! Bu âyette, hidâd olarak tanımlanan, İslâm öncesi dönemde kocasını kaybeden kadının bir yıl boyunca kirli ve yıpranmış kıyafet giymek, kulübede beklemek, temizlenmemek ve güzel koku sürünmemek suretiyle yas tuttuğu gerçekliğine ve âdetine müphem bir atıf yapılmakta ve görüldüğü üzere bu süre daha aşağılara çekilmektedir. İlgili kavramın tefsir geleneğinde nasıl yorumlandığına göz attığımızda genel olarak üç farklı tasnif yapmak mümkün gözükmektedir. Söz gelimi, Zemahşerî, mezkûr kavramı, “meşrû surette” (بالوجھ الذي لا ینكره الشرع) şeklinde anlamlandırmakta ve pek çok müfessir de bu konuda hemen hemen aynı ifadelerle ona eşlik etmektedir. Öte yandan, başta Taberî olmak üzere bir kısım müfessir de ilgili kavramı doğrudan anlamlandırmak yerine, içeriğine ve onunla genel olarak nelerin kastedildiğine vurgu yapmaktadır. Bu gruba göre, ilgili kavramla, iddet süresinin tamamlanmasından sonra bu süre içerisinde kadına yönelik, evlenmek veya bu amaçla renkli/boyalı elbiseler giymek, makyaj yapmak ve güzel koku sürünmek ya da kendisine açıktan evlenme teklifinde bulunmak gibi yasak kapsamında olan tavırlar da serbest hale gelmektedir. Abduh ise, ilgili kavramı “dine ve örfî ahlaka uygun olarak” şeklinde ifade etmekte; İbn Âşûr ise benzer ifadelerle aynı yorumu paylaşmaktadır. Meallerde, ilgili kavram genel olarak meşrû kelimesiyle karşılanmakta, Yıldırım ise buna, örfe uygun şeklinde bir ilave de yapmaktadır. Bu durumda anlam “…bekleme süresini doldurunca artık kendi haklarında örfe uygun meşru biçimde yaptıkları şeylerden dolayı size günah ve sorumluluk yoktur.”şeklinde olmaktadır. Y. N. Öztürk ise, sadece örfe uygun şeklinde tercüme etmeyi tercih etmiş görünmektedir. لا جناحَ علیْكُمْ انْ طََلَّ قْْتُمُ النِّ ساءَ ما لمْ تمَسُّ وھنُّ اوْ تفرضُوا لَھنَّ فریضَةً وَمتِّ عوھنَّ على الْموسعِ قََدرهُ وعلى الْمقْْترِ قََدرهُ متَاعًا بِالْمَعْرُوفِ حَقا عَلى الْمحْسنینَ . Henüz kendileriyle cinsel ilişkiye girmeden veya mehir belirlemeden kadınları boşamanız halinde onlara karşı herhangi bir mâli bir sorumluluğunuz yoktur. Ancak siz yine de gönüllerini hoş tutmak için onlara hediye türünden bir şeyler verin. Pek tabi ki zengin olanınız zenginliğine, fakir olanınız da kısıtlı imkânlarına uygun şekilde vermelidir. O kadınlara imkânlar ölçüsünde hediyeler vermek, Allah’a samimiyetle kulluk etme gayretinde olan kimseler için bir boyun borcudur. Bu âyetin yorumunda iki kavram önem arz etmektedir: mehir ve mut’a. Evlenme akdinin malî sonucu olan mehir, öncelikli ve genel olarak boşama yetkisini elinde bulunduran erkek için -günümüzde önemi ve fonksiyonu tartışılabilirse de- “boşama engeli ve müeyyidesi” olmaktadır. Aynı durum kadın için ise maddî bir teminat ve yeni bir evlilik yapıncaya ya da maişet imkânı buluncaya kadar bir yaşam vasıtası olabilmektedir. Öte yandan, kadının söz konusu mehri hak edebilmesi için bazı şartlar gerekmektedir. Bunları, “kocasıyla cinsel ilişkide bulunmuş olma ya da buna engel bir durum olmayacak şekilde baş başa kalmış (halvet) olma” şeklinde tanımlayabiliriz. Söz konusu şartlar meydana gelirse kadın mehrin tamamını; fakat ifade edilen şartlar meydana gelmez ve mehir de tespit edilmiş ise bu durumda kadın, söz konusu mehrin sadece yarısını hak edebilmektedir. Peki mut’a nedir ve ne zaman kadın bunu hak edebilmektedir? Bu sorunun cevabı, ilgili âyette açık bir şekilde yer almaktadır. Boyun borcu olarak ifade edilen mut’a, gönül alma ve dostça ayrılma amacına yönelik olarak gerekli kılınmış, fakat bunun ne kadar olacağı belirgin kelimelerle açıklanmayıp kudret ve ma’rûf kavramlarıyla ifade edilmiştir. Tefsir ve fıkıh geleneğinde mut’anın hükmünün ne olacağı yönünde ilgili ayette yer alan ifadelerin gramatik formundan hareketle farklı görüşler ortaya konulmuştur. Biz bu tartışmaların ayrıntısına girmeden gelenekte ilgili kavramlardan ne anlaşıldığını çözümlemeye çalışacağız. Ancak şunu ifadeyle yetinelim: İmam Mâlik bunun müstehap; diğer mezhep bilginleri ise vacip olduğunu ifade etmişlerdir. Burada ilgili kavrama yönelik yapılan yorumları başlıca üç sınıf halinde değerlendirebiliriz. Bir kısım müfessir söz konusu kavramı meşru’ kelimesiyle karşılamıştır. Bu sınıfta yer alan Beyzâvî, insanın kişiliğine ve şer’e yakışan bir şekilde boşadığı eşine ödeme yapması gerektiğini ifade eder ve ekler: Mut’anın miktarı hususundaki yetki hâkime bırakılmıştır. Kaldı ki, ‘Pek tabi ki zengin olanınız zenginliğine, fakir olanınız da kısıtlı imkânlarına uygun şekilde vermelidir.’ mealindeki ayet ve ‘sarığını satarak bile olsa o kadına bir mal (bağış) ver.’ şeklindeki hadis de bunu desteklemektedir.” Nafakada olduğu gibi bu meselenin de içtihada bırakılması gerektiğini ifade eden Râzî, bu görüşüyle Beyzâvi’yle aynı görüşü paylaşsa da “Mut’ada erkeğin; mehr-i misilde ise kadının statüsü göz önünde bulundurulur” demek suretiyle Beyzâvî’den ayrılmaktadır. Çünkü ona göre her iki tarafın da sosyal konumu gözetilmelidir. Ma’rûf kavramı zaten bunu ifade etmektedir. Kurtûbî ise, çalışmamızın başında ilgili kavrama yönelik yaptığımız kavramsal tahlilde de ifade ettiğimiz anlamlardan birini, orta yol (iktisat/israfa ve cimriliğe kaçmamak) ifadesini, burada tercih eder. Şevkânî, konu hakkında detaylı bilgi verir ve bu konuda ortaya konulan görüşleri aktarır. İlgili kavramın yorumunda ise, günümüzde ma’rufu örf ve âdet olarak tercüme edenlere kaynaklık eden ifadeler kullanır: “Ma’rûf, din ve dine uygun âdet tarafından benimsenen ve onaylanandır. (المعروف: ما عرف في الشرع والعادة الموافقة لھ)” Aslında bu ayetin yorumunda hemen hemen bütün müfessirlerin mut’a miktarının ne olacağı konusunda söyledikleri ya da aktardıkları ifadeler, ilgili kavramın örf ve âdet anlamına geldiği konusunda bize güçlü bir ipucu vermektedir. Elmalılı kendine özgü üslubuyla bunu şu şekilde ifade etmektedir: Kabledduhul tatlık edilmiş olunca bu mahrumiyete mukabil bir müt'a olsun verilmek ıktıza eder ki bu da Fıkıhta beyan olunduğu üzere lâekal baştanbaşa bir kat elbisedir ki bunun da ekalli bir başörtüsü, bir entari, bir çarşaf veya bunların bedelidir. Erken dönem Hanefî usûlcülerden Cessâs ise konuyla alakalı “içtihat ve örf” adıyla müstakil bir başlık açarak bu konuda doyurucu tespitlerde bulunur. Cessâs, erkeğin boyun borcu haline gelen mut’a miktarını tespit etmenin yolunun içtihattan geçtiğini ifade ederek bunun da zamanla değişikliğe uğrayacağını söylemektedir. “Çünkü” der O, Allah Teâlâ mut’anın tespiti hususunda iki şeyi şart koşmuştur: Kocanın ekonomik gücü ve ma’ruf. Bu da insanların örf ve âdetlerine dayanmaktadır. Âdet dediğimiz şey de kesimden kesime ve zamanla değişmektedir. Zamanlar değiştikçe de insanların âdetlerini göz önünde bulundurmak zorunluluk arz etmektedir. İşte bu da içtihadın geçerli olabilmesinin temel şartlarından birini teşkil etmektedir.174 Kur’an yolu’nun “Her koca malî gücüyle mütenasip ve toplumda carî âdetlere ve uygulamalara göre kadına lâyık bir hediye vermelidir.” şeklindeki meal-tefsiri Cessâs’ın görüşünü kısa, öz ve doyurucu ifadelerle formüle etmiştir. Medeni Hukukumuz, ‘nişanın bozulmasının sonuçları’ başlığı altında maddî tazminat yaptırımından bahsederken, Nişanlılardan biri haklı bir sebep olmaksızın nişanı bozduğu veya nişan taraflardan birine yükletilebilen bir sebeple bozulduğu takdirde; kusuru olan taraf, diğerine dürüstlük kuralları çerçevesinde ve evlenme amacıyla yaptığı harcamalar ve katlandığı maddî fedakârlıklar karşılığında uygun bir tazminat vermekle yükümlüdür… …altı çizili ibaresini kullanmaktadır. Böylelikle bu işi hâkimin takdir ve içtihadına bıraktığını ifade etmiş olmaktadır. Aynı durum manevi tazminat bahsinde de söz konusudur: Nişanın bozulması yüzünden kişilik hakkı saldırıya uğrayan taraf, kusurlu olan diğer taraftan manevî tazminat olarak uygun miktarda bir para ödenmesini isteyebilir.177 İlgili kavramın tefsir geleneğinde nasıl yorumlandığına ilişkin kısa bir atıftan sonra, şimdi de bu kavramın dilimize nasıl kazandırıldığına göz atalım. Bazıları ilgili kavramı örfe uygun, bazıları da münasip ifadeleriyle karşılarken; bir kısım mütercim de aklın ve dinin gereklerine uygun olarak şeklinde çevirmeyi uygun görmüştür. İslamoğlu, makul, Esed, âdil şekilde Bulaç ise, meşru ve örfe uygun bir şekilde ifadeleriyle Türkçemize kazandırmışlardır. Elmalılı ise ilgili kavramı, güzellikle ifadesiyle karşılamakta, Ateş ise, aynı ifadelerle ona eşlik etmektedir. والَّ ذینَ یتَوفَّ ونَ منْكمْ ویَذرُونَ ازْواجا وصیَّ ةً لازْواجِھِمْ متاعا الى الحَولِ غیرَ اخْراجٍ فانْ خَرجنَ فلا جُناحَ علیْكُمْ فى ما فَعلنَ فى اَنفُسِھنَّ مِنْ مَعرُوفٍ والّلٰھُ عزیزٌ حَكیمٌ186. Müminler! içinizden biri öldüğü zaman ardında dul kadınlar bırakacaksa, eşleriyle ilgili olarak, bir yıl boyunca kapıya atılmaksızın geçimlerinin sağlanmasını vasiyet etmelidir. Ama dul eşler kendi arzularıyla evden ayrılırlarsa, onların özel hayatlarıyla ilgili yaptıkları meşru bir işten dolayı size bir mesuliyet yoktur. Bilin ki Allah üstün kudret sahibidir; her şeyi yerli yerince yapıp edendir. Bu pasajdaki ifadelerin daha önce sözünü ettiğimiz bakara 2/234. ayetle çeliştiği görülmektedir. Bu nedenledir ki, bu alanın uzmanı pek çok kişiye -hatta çoğunluğa göre, bu âyet, daha önce nazil olan –her ne kadar Mushaf tertibine göre daha sonra yer alsa da- bakara 2/234’le nesh edilmiş veya kapsamı daraltılmıştır. Bu kanaati taşıyanların biri gramatik; diğeri de bir rivayet olmak üzere başlıca iki gerekçesi bulunmaktadır. Burada geçen ma’ruf kavramı “lâm-ı tarifsiz” (nekre) bir şekilde yer alırken, önceki ayette yer alan ma’ruf kavramı ise “belirlilik takısıyla” geçmektedir. Dahası, "Bunu bir başka âyet nesh etti, hükmünü kaldırdı, buraya niçin yazdırıyorsun?" şeklindeki bir soruya Hz. Osman’ın "Kur'an'da bulunan hiçbir şeyin yerini değiştiremem" cevabını vermiş olması da bu kanaati taşıyanlar için güçlü bir delil oluşturmaktadır. İlk ayetin dul kadınların bekleme süresi (iddet); bu âyetin ise, dul kadınların nafakası hakkında olduğunu, dolayısıyla burada nesh olgusundan söz edilemeyeceğini ileri sürenler de yok değildir. Âyet etrafında ileri sürülen görüşlere kısa bir atıftan sonra, şimdi de ilgili kavramın gelenekte nasıl yorumlandığını ve dilimize nasıl aktarıldığını ifade edelim. Aslında burada geçen âyetin ikinci kısmının, Bakara 2/234’ki ifadelerle benzerlik, hatta özdeşlik arz ettiği söylenebilir. Dolayısıyla, müfessirlerin o âyette yaptıkları yorumun bir benzerini hatta aynısını burada da bulmak mümkündür. Benzerlik taşıyan diğer âyette olduğu gibi burada da mütercimler aynı düşüncelerini korumuşlar ve çoğunluk, ilgili ifadeyi meşru kavramıyla karşılamıştır. Fakat çok azı uygun olan şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiştir.194 Döndüren ise, izaha muhtaç bir çeviriyle ma’rûf kavramını “örfe uygun olarak” şeklinde karşılamıştır.195 .ا على الْمُتَّ قینَولِلْمطَّ لقََاتِ متاٌعٌ بالْمَعرُوفِ حَق Boşanan kadınlara imkânlar ölçüsünde nafaka verilmelidir. Bu nafakayı vermek, Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınan kocalar için bir boyun borcudur. İşte Allah düşünüp öğüt alasınız diye buyruklarını size böyle bildiriyor! Bu âyetin bir benzeri küçük farklılıklarla Bakara 234’te de geçmişti. Orada meseleyi enine boyuna ele alan pek çok müfessirin bu âyet ve ilgili kavram üzerine bir şeyler söylemek, öyle zannediyoruz, tekrara yol açacağından burada tekrir-i müzakereye ihtiyaç duymamışlardır. Fakat buna rağmen Ebussuûd, söz konusu kavramla ilgili olarak “dinen ve âdeten” (شرعا وعادة); Mukâtil ise, (على قدر مال الزوج) kaydını düşmekte ve Suyûtî ise benzer ifadelerle Mukâtil’e eşlik etmektedir. Bu durumda yukarıda M. Öztürk’ten alıntıladığımız meâl, Mukâtil’in yorumuyla özdeşlik arz etmektedir. Öte yandan, meâllere baktığımızda yapılan tercümelerin bu iki yorumla paralel olduğunu gözlemliyoruz. Örneğin, bir kısım mütercim, ilgili kavramı “örfe göre/uygun olarak” şeklinde; diğer bazı mütercimler, “meşru” kavramıyla karşılamayı tercih etmişlerdir. Esed ise, “güzel bir şekilde” (in a goodly manner) zarf formuyla çevirmeyi tercih etmiş görünmekte ve ilgili kavrama yönelik açıklama sadedinde düştüğü dipnotta şu yorumda bulunmaktadır: “(…) ödenen nafakanın miktarı belirsiz bırakılmıştır, çünkü kocanın mâli durumuna ve zamanın sosyal şartlarına bağlıdır.” Bu durumda Esed’in bu çevirisinin de İbn Abbas’ın yorumuyla -ki O, bu ifadeyi (بالإحسان والفضل) şeklinde anlamlandırmıştır- benzerlik arz ettiğini de buraya not edelim. Elmalılı ise söz konusu âyetin yorumunda: Mutallâkalar için de şer'an ve adeten ma’ruf veçhile bir meta' bir hakkı intifa' vardır ki verilmesi müttekilere, takvanın manâi eammiyle mü'minlere vacibdir. - Zevc onu vermeli, vermezse hükkâmı müslimîn alıvermelidir. Bu meta' medhulün biha olanlar için, nefakai ıddet, olmıyanlar için de müt'adır. Fakat müt'a balâda geçmiş bulunduğu cihetle burada aslı masikaleh nefekai ıddet olacağı aşıkârdır. Bunun ma'rufu da zevcin vüs'una göre zevcenin haliyle mütenasib olmasıdır. demek suretiyle yukarıda alıntıladığımız yorumların genel bir özetini verir. …وعاشِِرُوھنَّ بالْمَعرُوفِ فانْ كرِھتُمُوھنَّ فعَسٰٰى انْ تَكرَھُوا شََیپًًا ویجْعلَ الّلٰھُ فیھِ خیرا كثیرًا Mümin erkekler! kadınlara zorla varis olmanız size helal değildir. Zina gibi çok büyük bir edepsizlik yapmadıkları, evlilik hukukuna riâyetsizlik etmedikleri sürece, kendilerine verdiğiniz mehrin en azından bir kısmını geri alabilmek için eşlerinizi boşanma konusunda mâli fedakârlıkta bulunmaya zorlamayın. Aksine onlarla insaf ve adalet ölçüsüne uygun şekilde geçinin. Evet, hanımlarınızdan hoşlanmıyor olabilirsiniz ama unutmayın ki Allah size duygusal yönden hoş gelmeyen hanımlarınız sayesinde birçok güzelliğe kavuşmanızı takdir etmiş olabilir. Nüzul gerekçesine ve buna yönelik tefsir külliyatındaki mütalaalara bakıldığında bu âyetin İslam öncesi dönemden beri süregelen ataerkil bir geleneğe reddiye olarak indiği görülecektir. Söz konusu geleneğin birkaç şekli vardı: (1) ölen kimsenin büyük oğlunun babasının karısına (üvey annesine) sahip olması (2) ya da hoşlanmadığı ve kötü davrandığı eşini sırf servetine konmak için boşamayıp nikâhı altında tutması (3) ve ya velilerin, kadınları ve kızları servet ve mirasları kendilerine kalsın diye bekâr ve ya dul kalmaya zorlamaları. Âyetin arka planına kısa bir atıftan sonra şimdi, ilgili kavram hakkında tefsir literatüründe ne denildiğine göz atalım. Erken dönem müfessirler, söz konusu kavramı adaletin de üstünde yer alan ihsan (الإحسان) kelimesiyle karşılamışlardır. Kur’an tercümelerine baktığımızda neredeyse tamamının bu yorumla eş değer olduğunu görüyoruz. Örneğin Elmalılı, ilgili âyet ve ifadeyi “haydin onlarla güzel geçinin!” şeklinde tercüme etmiştir. Diğer mütercimler de benzer ifadelerle (iyi ve güzel) ona eşlik etmektedir. Kur’ân yolu, ilgili âyeti "Onlara karşı ma’rûf çerçevesinde davranın" şeklinde de tercüme edilebileceğini ifade etmekte ve eklemektedir: “Ma'rûf, toplum tarafından bilinen, kabul edilen, hoş karşılanan, dine göre de meşru ve makbul olan davranışlardır.” Öte yandan hemen hemen bütün müfessirler, kavramın ne dediğine değil, demek istediğine yönelik yorumlar yaparak içeriğini genişletmişlerdir. Örneğin Zemahşerî, ilgili kavramı “iâşe ve ibâte konusunda insaflı ve adaletli olma, tavır ve konuşmada son derece kibar olma” şeklinde anlamlandırmak suretiyle aslında aile içi muaşerete vurgu yapmış olmaktadır. Bütün bu ikinci yoruma Zeccâc kaynaklık etmektedir.213 Bu durumda mealini alıntıladığımız M. Öztürk’ün çevirisi de bu yorumlarla benzerlik arz etmektedir. وَمنْ لَمْ یَستطِعْ منْكُمْ طََولا انْ ینْكحَ الْمحصناتِ الْمُؤْْمناتِ فَمنْ ما ملَكَتْ ایْمانُكُمْ منْ فَتیاتِكُمُ الْمُؤْْمناتِ والّلٰھُ اعلَمُ بایمانِكُمْ بَعضُكُمْ منْ بَعْضٍ فانْكحُوھنَّ بِاِذنِ اَھلِھنَّ واٰتُوھنَّ اجُورَھنَّ بالْمَعْرُوفِ محصَناتٍ غیرَ مُسافِحاتٍ ولَا متَّ خِذاتِ اخْدانٍ فاِذا احْصنَّ فَانْ اتَینَ بفَاحِشَةٍ فَعلیْھنَّ نصفُ ما عَلى الْمحْصناتِ منَ الْعَذابِ ذٰلكَ لِمنْ خَشىَ الْعنَتَ منْكُمْ واَنْ تَصْبِرُوا خَیْرٌ لَكُمْ وَالّلٰھُ غَفُورٌ رَحیمٌ. İçinizden hür mümin kadınlarla evlilik masrafını karşılayabilecek düzeyde mali gücü bulunmayanlar mümin cariyelerinizle evlenebilirler. Allah sizin değerinizi imanınızla ölçer. Kaldı ki sosyal statünüz ne olursa olsun sonuçta hepiniz insanlık ailesine mensupsunuz. O hâlde iffetli ve namuslu olmaları, zina etmemeleri, gizli dost da edinmemeleri şartıyla ve aynı zamanda efendilerinin iznini alarak cariyelerle evlenin; mehirlerini de örfe uygun şekilde belirleyip kendilerine verin. Evlendikten sonra zina ederlerse onlara verilecek ceza, zina eden hür mümin kadınlara uygulanan sopa cezasının yarısıdır. Cariyelerle evlenme izni, cinsel arzularına hâkim olamayıp zina etme endişesi taşıyan bekâr erkekleriniz içindir. Bununla birlikte, bekârlığa katlanmanız cariyelerle evlilik yapmanızdan daha hayırlıdır. Allah çok affedicidir, çok merhametlidir. Evlilik mânileri ve Şîa’nın Ca’feriyye kolunda hâlâ kabul gören ve Şîa’yı bir mezhep olarak Sünnilikten ayıran kurumlardan biri olan mut’a’ya delil olarak ileri sürülen âyet zikredildikten sonra burada görüldüğü üzere, öteden beri süregelen kölehür ayırımı şeklinde kökleşmiş bir telakkinin evlilik kurumuyla kırılmaya çalışıldığına şahit olmaktayız. Burada câriyelere verilecek mehrin ma’rûfa göre verilmesi gerektiği emredilmektedir. Tefsir geleneğinde mehrin hem miktarı hem de kime ödeneceği, cariyeye mi yoksa mevlâsına mı, hususu tartışılmış ve farklı görüşler ortaya atılmıştır. İlgili kavramın literatürde nasıl yorumlandığına ilişkin göz attığımızda yapılan yorumları genel olarak iki sınıf halinde değerlendirmek mümkün görünmektedir. Zemahşerî, ilgili ifadeyi, “nasıl verileceğini” öne çıkararak, geciktirmeden eksiksiz ve zararsız şeklinde yorumlamakta ve pek çok müfessir de ona hemen hemen aynı ifadelerle eşlik etmektedir. Diğer taraftan, bir kısım müfessir de bu anlamlara ilaveten “neye göre verileceğini” öne çıkararak yorumlamıştır. Örneğin, Razi, burada mehr-i misil’in kastedildiğini zira ma’rûf kavramının buna delalet ettiğini ifade etmektedir. Kaldı ki ona göre, Bu husus içtihada, keza örfteki ve gelenekteki zann-ı gâlibe dayandırılan şeyler hakkında mutlak bir ifadedir. Bu, Allah’ın tıpkı, " baba onların yeme, içme ve giyim ihtiyaçlarını ma’ruf bir şekilde karşılamakla yükümlüdür. (Bakara, 2/233) tabiri gibidir. Ebussuûd, aynı yorumu (حسبما یقتضیھ الشرعُ والعادةُ) demek suretiyle paylaşırken; Abduh ise ilgili kavramı (بالْمتَعارفِ بینَ النَّ اسِ) şeklinde karşılar. Bu durumda, Öztürk’ün “örfe uygun şekilde” çevirmeyi tercih ettiği ifade, bu yorumların dilimizdeki yansımasıdır. Bazı mütercimler benzer ifadelerle bu yorumları paylaşmaktadır. Diğer bir kısım mütercim ise, ilgili ifadeyi “mehirlerini güzelce/güzellikle verin.” şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiştir. 2.2.4. Aile Hukuku: Vesâyet وابتلوا الْیتامٰٰى حتىٰ اِذا بلَغُُوا النِّ كاحَ فانْ اٰنَستُمْ منْھُمْ رُشْْدا فادفَعُوا الیْھِمْ اَمْواَلَھُمْ ولا تاْكلوھا اِسرَافا وبِدَارًا انْ یَكبرُوا وَمنْ كانَ غنیا فلیَستَعفِفْ وَمنْ كانَ فقیرا فلیاْكلْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فاِذا دفَعتُمْ الیْھِمْ اَمْوَاَلَھُمْ فاَشْْھِدُوا علَیْھِمْ وَكفٰٰى بالّلٰھِ حَسیبًا Himayeniz altındaki yetimleri ergenlik çağına gelinceye kadar sınayın. Eğer kârı zararı bilme, iyiyi kötüyü ayırt edebilme konusunda yeterli olgunluğa eriştiklerini görürseniz, mallarını derhal kendilerine teslim edin. Ama sakın “Bunlar büyüyünce mallarını isterler.” diye düşünüp o zavallı yetimlerin mallarını haksızca tez elden harcamaya kalkışmayın. İhtiyaç sahibi olmayan veli yetim malına tenezzül etmesin. Yoksul durumdaki veli ise makul ölçüde istifade etsin yetimlere mallarını teslim ederken yanlarında mutlaka şahit bulundurun. Unutmayın ki hiç kimse Allah gibi hesap göremez! Sâbit b. Rafe’a ve amcası hakkında nâzil olan bu âyet dizininde görüldüğü üzere yetimler ve vâsilerinden bahsedilmektedir. Burada yer alan ilgili kavramdan ne anlaşıldığına yönelik mütalaalara geçmeden önce birkaç hususu hatırlatmakta fayda görüyoruz. Hukukta kişiler, hakkın konusu değil, sahibidirler. Yani bir başkası diğeri üzerinde mutlak hak iddia edemez. Bu iddia sadece mallar için geçerlidir. Fakat Hukuk, bazı gerekçelerle korumaya muhtaç kimseler üzerinde başkalarına mutlak hak salahiyeti tanımaktadır. İstisnaî olarak değerlendirilen bu haklara velâyet ve vesâyet haklarını örnek olarak zikredebiliriz. Medeni hukuk da bu hakları çeşitli gerekçelerle güvence altına almıştır. Bu durumda vasî, vesâyet altındaki küçüğün veya kısıtlının kişiliği ve mal varlığıyla ilgili bütün menfaatlerini korumak ve hukukî işlemlerde onu temsil etmekle yükümlü kişi veya kişilerdir.226 Konu, tefsir ve fıkıh literatüründe de etraflıca tartışılmış ve birbirinden farlı görüşler ortaya konulmuştur. Esasında bu farklılığın temelinde ma’rûf kavramı yer almaktadır. Serdedilen görüşleri genel olarak dört başlık altında ele alabiliriz: Buna göre, I. Vasî, yetim malından borç olarak (الأخذ على وجھ القرض ), II. Aşırıya kaçmadan ihtiyacı kadar (الأكل بمقدار الحاجة من غیر إِسراف ), III. Yetim malını yönetmekten dolayı hak ettiği ücret kadar (الأخذ بقدر الأجرة), IV. Zaruret halinde (الأخذ عند الضرورة) alabilmekte ve yiyebilmektedir. Diğerlerinden ayrı olarak ikinci ve üçüncü görüş ilgili kavrama “miktar tanımlaması” getirmektedir. Bu bağlamda Nesefî ise, “normal günlük yeme ve içme ihtiyacı ne idiyse ihtiyatı elden bırakmamak kaydıyla, aynı miktarda yer,” demektedir. Öte yandan, Şevkânî ise, ilgili ifadeyi (المتعارف بھ بین الناس) şeklinde karşılamak suretiyle bu konuda miktarın ne olacağı hususunu örfe bırakmış görünmektedir. Bu görüş haklı ve yerindedir. Zira “bütüne” yönelik değişmez bir miktar belirlemek mümkün görünmemektedir. Herkes ve her kesim için yaşam standardının farklılık arz ettiği bilinen bir husustur. Yukarıda ifade edilen ikinci görüş de esasında dolaylı olarak bu kapıya çıkmaktadır. Reşid Rızâ da (ما جري بھ العرف) demek suretiyle aynı yönde kanaatini ortaya koymaktadır. Kur’an yolu ise, meseleye, “Kısıtlıların malları üzerinde tasarrufta bulunan vasîlerin, ihtiyaçları bulunduğu takdirde, örfe veya kanuna göre bu maldan uygun bir pay yahut ücret almaları caizdir” şeklinde bir yorum getirmiştir. Medeni kanunumuz, konu hakkında; Vasî, vesayet altındaki kişinin mal varlığından, olanak bulunmadığı takdirde Hazineden karşılanmak üzere kendisine bir ücret verilmesini isteyebilir. Ödenecek ücret, yönetimin gerektirdiği emek ve yönetilen mal varlığının geliri göz önünde tutulmak suretiyle her hesap dönemi için vesayet makamı tarafından belirlenir.232 …demek suretiyle ücretin miktarını vesâyet makamının (Sulh Hukuk Mahkemesi) içtihadına ve takdirine bırakmıştır. Ayrıca, “yönetimin gerektirdiği emek göz önünde tutulmak suretiyle” kaydının, bahsi geçen ikinci görüşle örtüştüğünü de ifade edelim. Öztürk’ün “makul” şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih ettiği ilgili kavram, pek çok mealde “örfe uygun olarak” şeklinde ifadesini bulmuştur. Elmalılı’nın “meşru surette” şeklinde karşıladığı ve “fakîr olan veli veya vasiy de ma'ruf veçhile ücreti sa'yü hizmeti ve haceti zaruriyyesi kadar yesin.” şeklinde açılım getirdiği söz konusu ifadeyi Esed, “uygun bir şekilde” (in a fair manner) olarak tercüme etmiştir. Suat yıldırım ise, mezkûr âyeti “Muhtaç olan ise meşrû sûrette, ihtiyaç ve emeğine uygun olarak yararlansın.” şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiştir. Bu çevirinin geride de geçtiği üzere-tefsir literatüründe ifade edilen iki görüşün sentezi olduğu dikkatlerden kaçmamaktadır. 2.2.5. Ceza Hukuku: Diyet یا ایُّ ھا الَّ ذینَ اٰمنُوا كتِبَ علیْكُمُ القِِصاصُ فى الْقََتلٰٰى الْحرُّ بِالحرِّ والْعَبْدُ بالْعبْدِ والانْثىٰ بالانْثىٰ فَمنْ عفىَ لَھُ مِنْ اخیھِ شَىٌْءٌ فاِّ تباٌعٌ بِالْمَعرُوفِ واَداٌءٌ الیْھِ باِحْسانٍ ذٰلكَ تخفیٌفٌ منْ رِّ بكُمْ ورحْمٌَةٌ فَمنِ اعتَدٰٰى بَعْدَ ذٰلكَ فلَھُ عَذاٌبٌ الیمٌ Ey iman edenler! Kasten adam öldürme durumunda kısas ilkesini uygulamak size farz kılındı. “Buna göre eğer katil özgür bir kişiyse bizzat o özgür kişinin; köle biriyse, bizzat o kölenin; kadınsa bizzat o kadının öldürülmesi gerekir. Eğer katilin canı maktulün velisi tarafından bağışlanırsa kısas cezası düşer. Bu takdirde maktulün velisinin diyet [ kan bedeli] talep etmesi, kâtilin de itiraz etmeksizin diyeti ona ödemesi gerekir. Kısas cezasındaki bu esneklik, rabbinizin size lütfettiği bir kolaylıktır. Artık kim bundan sonra kendine göre adalet dağıtmaya kalkışırsa, bilsin ki kendisini çok çetin bir azap beklemektedir! Hukukun değil, gücün hâkim olduğu bir topluma nazil olan bu âyet, elbette iyice kök salmış yanlış ve haksız tortuları temizlemeyi; ahlakı ve adaleti egemen kılmayı amaçlamaktaydı. Diyet miktarında insanın kişiliğini değil sosyal statüsünü dikkate alan yanlış uygulama, “adaletin öncelenmesi” ve “insanlar arasında eşitliğin sağlanması” ilkelerinin karşısında kabul görmeyecekti. Gözetilen bu amaç, kısas kavramında ifadesini bulmaktaydı zaten. Kaldı ki, pek çok müfessir onu musâvât (eşitlik) olarak anlamlandırmıştır. Bazı uygulamaların olumsuzlanmasına ve artık fasit olduğu vurgulanmasına rağmen, borç ve diyetin ne şekilde ödenebileceğine yönelik halkın kendine ait bir teamülü ve ödeme takvimi varsa –kaldırılması yönünde pratik bir faydası bulunmadığı için- buna da dokunulmamıştır. Bu bağlamda, İbn Abbas, ma’rûf kavramına yönelik, “Maktulün yakını, tam diyet ödenecekse üç yılda; diyetin 2/3 veya yarısı ödenecekse iki yılda; tam diyetin 1/3’i ödenecekse bir yılda ödenmesini ister.”şeklindeki açıklamasıyla tam da bu gerçekliğe dikkat çekmektedir. Aynı olguyu Râzi ise, şu şekilde formüle etmiştir. Ma'rûfa ittibâ etmek, istemede şiddet ve katılık göstermemedir. Tam aksine, bu hususta alışılan örfe göre hareket etmektir. Buna göre, eğer diyeti ödemesi gereken şahıs güç durumda ise, ona mühlet tanımak gerekir… Ku’an tercümelerinde bu yorumların yansıması açıkça görülmektedir. Örneğin, Döndüren, ilgili ifadeyi, örfe uymak ve bağışlayana borcunu güzelce ödemek düşer. şeklinde tercüme etmekte ve bazı mütercimler de benzer ifadelerle aynı yönde kanaatlerini ortaya koymaktadırlar. Tefsir literatüründe ilgili kavram bazılarınca, “fazlasını değil sadece hak ettiğini; bazılarınca da “zorbalığa başvurmadan güzellikle ve yumuşaklıkla”246 şeklinde karşılık bulmuştur. Günümüzde bazı meallerde ilgili kavrama makul;247 hakkaniyetle; aklın ve dinin gereklerine uygun şeklinde karşılıklar verildiği de görülmektedir. Her iki yorumun sentezini Elmalılı, kendine özgü üslubuyla şu şekilde ifade etmektedir: İş bu manayı uhuvveti takdir ederek afvedecek olan veliyyi katîle müsamaha ve afvına ıvaz talebinde şiddet ibraz etmeyib, nihayet âdâti me'lûfe dairesinde ma'ruf veçhile diyet mütalebe etmesini tavsıye ve dahi afvolunan kâtili bu afvin ve bu takdiri uhuvvetin kıymetini tanıyarak bilmukabele borcunu müşkilât çıkarmaksızın güzelce ve hasleti ihsan dairesinde te'diyeye mecbur eylemektedir. 2.2.6. Miras Hukuku: Vasiyet كتِبَ علیْكمْ اِذا حضرَ احَدَكُمُ الْموتُ انْ تركَ خیرا الْوصیَّ ةُ للْواِلِدینِ والاقْْرَب◌ٖ ینَ بالْمَعرُوفِ حَقا علَى الْمتَّ قینَ müminler! size şu da farz kılındı: ölümünün yaklaştığını hisseden herhangi biriniz eğer geriye bir mal mülk bırakacaksa, ana babasına ve yakın akrabasına hak ve hakkaniyete uygun bir vasiyette bulunmalıdır. Vasiyette bulunmak, Allah’a itaatsizlikten sakınanlar için ifası zorunlu bir görevdir. Bu âyette, miras paylaşımı ve payları hakkında açıklamada bulunulmakta; bunun nasıl veya ne kadar olacağı ise ma’ruf kavramıyla ifade edilmektedir. Bu âyet, literatürde nesh-tahsis tartışmalarına konu olmuştur. Şöyle ki, bir kısım müfessir, Nisâ sûresindeki mîras âyeti (4/11 vd.) ve Hz. Peygamber’in Vedâ haccında, herkese hakkının verildiği, dolayısıyla vârise vasiyetle mal bırakmanın kabul edilemeyeceği yönündeki uyarısıyla bu âyetin hükmünün geçersiz kılındığı yönünde kanat belirtmişlerdir. Bu durumda ilgili âyet, bağlayıcılık değil teşvik ve tavsiye (mendup) niteliği taşır. Diğer taraftan, bir kısım müfessir de, gerçeğin bu olmadığını, burada kısmî veya tamamen bir nesh olgusundan söz edilemeyeceğini dillendirmektedir. Kur’an Yolundaki bilgiye göre Dahhâk, Tâvûs ve Taberî şu görüştedir: Baştan itibaren bu âyet, miras âyetinin dışında kalan yani bir sebeple (dini farklı olan ana ve baba, köle olan akraba vb.) mirastan pay alamayan akrabanın vasiyet yoluyla terekeden pay almasını hedeflemiştir. Kime ne kadar vasiyet edileceği ise örfe, âdete ve hakkaniyet kurallarına (Ma’rûf ölçüsüne) bırakılmıştır. "Yakının aynı gruptaki daha uzak akrabayı mirastan mahrum etmesi" (hacb) kaidesi gereği vâris olamayan torunlar (dede yetimi) meselesi, çağımızda bazı İslâm ülkelerinde, bu içtihaddan yararlanmak suretiyle çözülmüş, yetim torunlar mirastan paya kavuşturulmuştur.255 Üçüncü bir görüş olarak şunu zikredebiliriz: Anılan âyetle miras âyetleri (4/11 vd.) arasında her hangi bir çelişki yok. İlgili âyette ifade edilen vasiyet kavramı miras âyetlerine ilave bir vurgu niteliği taşımaktadır. Dolayısıyla bir neshten söz edilemez. Fakat bu durumda miras payları belirli olduktan ve vasiyet etse de etmese de aynı payı alacak olduktan sonra vasiyet etmenin gerekçesi ne olabilir? Böyle bir yorum ilgili âyeti malumun ilamı konumuna indirgemektedir. İlgili kavramın nasıl anlamlandırıldığına baktığımızda paralel yorumlara rastlıyoruz. Örneğin, Zemahşerî, ma’rûf kavramını (بالعدل) hak ve hakkaniyete uygun şeklinde karşılar ve ekler: Bu, fakirleri bırakıp sadece zenginlere ve başkasına terekenin 1/3’ünden fazla miras vasiyetinde bulunmamaktır. Pek çok müfessir de çok yakın ifadelerle aynı yönde kanaat ortaya koymuşlardır. Ne ilginçtir ki, burada anılan kavram, pek çok mütercim tarafından dilimize “meşru bir surette” şeklinde tercüme edilmiştir. Bu çeviriyi tercih edenler, burada bir nesihten söz ediyorlarsa, bu durumda böyle bir çevirinin isabetli olduğu söylenemez. Zira meşru kavramı sınırları Şâri tarafından belirlenmiş hukukî payları ifade eder. Söz konusu hukukî miras paylarını ifade eden âyetler daha sonra nazil olduğuna göre ilgili kavrama burada bu anlam yüklenemez. Bazı mütercimler de ilgili kavramı “örfe uygun bir biçimde” şeklinde çevirmeyi tercih etmiş görünmektedir. Fakat bu âyetin o anki miras örf ve âdetine bir reddiye olarak nazil olduğu, dolayısıyla bunun emir veya teşvik edilemeyeceği göz önüne alındığında bu çevirinin de isabetli olduğu söylenemez. Çünkü Araplar, övünç ve şeref kazanmak için uzak akrabalara vasiyet ediyor, yakın akrabalarını fakirlik ve yoksulluk içinde bırakıyorlardı. Bundan dolayı Allah, insanları daha önce alışkanlık haline getirdikleri durumdan menetmek için, İslam'ın ilk yıllarında bu kimseler hakkında vasiyette bulunmayı vâcib kılmıştı.261 2.2.7. Ahlak وَإن جاھَدَاكَ على أن تُشْركَ بي ما لیسَ لكَ بھِ علْمٌ فلا تطِعْھُما وصاحبْھُما في الدُّ نیا مَعرُوفاً وَاتَّ بِعْ سبیلَ منْ أنابَ إليَّ ثُُمَّ إِليَّ مرجِعُكُمْ فأنبِّ ئُُكُم بِما كنتُمْ تَعْملونَ saygıda kusur etme; ama eğer onlar, tanrı olduklarına dair hiç bir bilgi, hiçbir delil sahibi olmadığın bir takım şeyleri körü körüna tanrı yerine koyarak bana ortak koşman hususunda seni zorlarlarsa sakın onlara itaat etme. Bununla birlikte onlarla hep iyi geçin, bütün bir hayat boyunca onlara yardımcı ol, ihtiyaçlarını karşıla. Her daim iman ve itaatle bana yönelen hayırlı insanların yolunu tut. Unutma ki sonunda hepiniz benim huzuruma geleceksiniz. İşte o zaman ben size hayattayken yaptığınız her şeyi tek tek bildirecek ve hak ettiğiniz karşılığı vereceğim. Bu sınıflamada, söz konusu kavram dört farklı surede yer almakta ve yalın halde kullanılmaktadır. Anılan kavram, öncekilerin aksine burada daha çok ahlakî bir mahiyet arz etmektedir. Müfessirler tarafından da bu bağlamda ele alınmış ve ona uygun olarak anlamlandırılmıştır. Söz gelimi, yukarıda metnini verdiğimiz âyette mezkûr kavram, çoğu müfessir tarafından iyilik, güzellik ve hüsnü muaşeret şeklinde yorumlanmış, din farkına rağmen onların hastalandıklarında ziyaret edilmesini, iâşe-ibâtelerinin karşılanmasını ve vefat sonrası tekfin ve tedfin işlerinin görülmesini de bu kapsamda değerlendirmişlerdir. Söz konusu ifade, genellikle “iyi geçinmek” şeklinde dilimize aktarılmıştır. Öte yandan, Mümtehine sûresinde (60/12) yer alan aynı kavram, Mekke fethi sonrasında bir kısım “müşrik”in İslâm’a girişini konu edindiği için ilkinden farklı şekilde yoruma tabi tutulmuştur. Konuyla alâkadar âyet şöyle: Ey Peygamber! Mümin olmaya karar vermiş Mekkeli kadınlar sana gelip bundan böyle Allah’a hiçbir şeyi asla ortak koşmayacaklarına, hırsızlık yapmayacaklarına, zina etmeyeceklerine, kız çocuklarını öldürmeyeceklerine, yalan uydurup iftira atmayacaklarına, meşru ve makul olan herhangi bir konuyla ilgili emrine karşı çıkmayacaklarına dair söz verip bağlılıklarını bildirirlerse, sen de onların bu biatlarını/taahhütlerini kabul et ve onlar için Allah’tan af dile. Şüphesiz Allah çok affedici ve çok merhametlidir! Burada yer alan altı çizili kavram, (ولا یَعْص◌ٖ ینكَ ف◌ٖ ى مَعرُوفٍ), siyâk-sibâk nedeniyle (âyette yer alan ve haram olarak telakki edilen bir kısım suçlara bulaşmış veya bulaşma ihtimali bulunan insanlara yapılan bir telkin) pek çok müfessir tarafından Cahiliye’deki yaşama ve bazı zamanlara özgü tavırlara bir ‘karşı koyuş’ olarak yorumlanmıştır. Bu bağlamda söz konusu kavram burada, kadının mahremi olmadan yolculuğa çıkması, kadının yabancıyla tek başına kalması veya ölüm anında bir tür trans halini andıran yaka paça yırtmak, vâveylâ koparmak, saç-baş yolmak, yanak ve göğüsleri dövmek; vs.nin yasaklanması şeklinde yorumlanmıştır. Buna karşın Şevkânî, böylesi bir yorumun dar kapsamlı olacağını, hâlbuki Kur’ân’ın bu yorumların ötesinde bir anlam genişliğine sahip olduğunu, ifadenin burada “Allah’a itaat anlamına gelebilecek her türlü iş” anlamına geldiğini ifade eder ve ekler: Bu âyette yer alan ma’rûf kaydı, yaratanın iradesine aykırı hususlarda hiçbir yaratılmışa itaat edilmeyeceğine yönelik güçlü bir uyarıyı ihtiva etmektedir. Meallerde kavram farklı kelimelerle tercüme edilmiştir. Örneğin, bir kısım mütercim, iyi iş-hususta; diğer bir kısmı, iyi yararlı uygun ve güzel kabul edilen hususlarda; Suat Yıldırım, meşru;273 Kur’ân Yolu ise, dine ve akla uygun şeklinde karşılamıştır.274 Ma’rûf kavramının geçtiği, bu grupta yer alan bir diğer âyet ise Ahzâb suresinde (33/6) bulunmaktadır. Söz konusu âyet şöyle: Peygamber, müminlere kendi canlarından daha yakın, daha önceliklidir. manevi baba olduğu için onun eşleri de müminlerin anaları konumundadır. İman bağının yanı sıra aralarında kan bağı da bulunanlar, Allah’ın hükmü uyarınca, miras konusunda birbirlerine gerek Medine’deki diğer müminlerden gerekse Mekke’den Medine’ye hicret etmiş müminlerden daha yakın, birbirleri üzerinde daha fazla ve öncelikli hak sahibidirler. Bununla birlikte, aranızda kan bağı bulunmayan mümin kardeşlerinize de hediye, gerek vasiyet yoluyla mal mülk bırakabilirsiniz ki böyle yapmanız Allah tarafından hükme bağlanmıştır. Alıntıladığımız meal, anlam ve yorum merkezli bir çeviri niteliği taşıdığı için söze fazla hacet bırakmıyor esasında. Ma’rûf kavramı, metin içinde ( اَّ لا انْ تفْعلوا الٰٰى اَولیائِكُمْ مَعرُوفا) şeklinde yer almakta ve pek çok müfessir tarafından ‘vasiyet’ şeklinde anlamlandırılmaktadır. Şöyle ki, İslâm’ın ilk yıllarında özellikle de ilk Medine döneminde miras hukuku akrabalığa değil, din ve hicret kardeşliğine (muâhât) dayanıyordu. Söz konusu âyet ise, artık mirasçı olabilmenin temel ilkesinin kan bağı olduğuna vurgu yapıyor ve bundan böyle, akraba olmayan Müslüman veya farklı dinden kimselere miras zorunlu olarak intikal etmeyecek (nesh) sadece ‘vasiyet yoluyla’ mûrisin kendi payından (1/3) bırakılabilecek ve bu da dinî açıdan bir sakınca oluşturmayacaktı. İbn Kesîr, “Söz konusu âyetle, mirasçı olma durumu ortadan kaldırılmıştır fakat yardımlaşma, hayır hasenat yapma, lütufta ve vasiyette bulunma bırakılmıştır.” demek suretiyle meseleyi isabetli bir şekilde özetler. Türkçe meallerde ma’rûf kavramı biri “ne dendiğinden” diğeri de “ne denmek istendiğinden” hareketle iki farklı yolla tercüme edilmiştir. Bilmen, “Ancak dostlarınıza bir iyilik yapacak olmanız müstesna” demek suretiyle ilkini; Elmalılı ise, “Ancak dostlarınıza bir ma'ruf (bir vasıyyet) yapmanız müstesnâ”283 şeklindeki ifadesiyle ikinciyi tercih etmiştir. Bu bölümde çalışmamıza konu edineceğimiz son âyet ise Nisa 4/114’te yer almaktadır. Söz konusu âyet Tu'me ve ailesinin hıyaneti beyan-ı ilâhî ile tebeyyün edince hakka teslimi nefs etmeyib Mekke’ye firar ve irtidad etmesi üzerine nâzil olsa da anlam açısından herkesi ve her kesimi kapsamaktadır. İlgili âyet şöyle: Onların ve ailesinin kendi aralarında yaptıkları gizli görüşme ve konuşmaların çoğunda hayır yoktur. Bu görüşmelerde hayır olması için, onların muhtaç insanlara yardım etmek veya başka bir iyi iş yapmak yahut dargın insanları barıştırmak gibi şeyler hakkında konuşmaları gerekir. Her kim Allah’ın hoşnutluğunu gözeterek bu tür güzel işler yaparsa biz de ona çok büyük mükâfat veririz. Râzi, ilgili kelimenin kavramlar dünyasında nerede bulunduğuna yönelik zihnimizde bir şema çizer ve özetle şöyle der: Hayır işlerini genel olarak üç başlık altında toplayabiliriz: Muhtaç insanlara yardım etmek (sadaka), bir iyi iş yapmak (ma’rûf), dargın insanları barıştırmak (ıslah-sulh). Söz konusu hayır işleri, ya insanlara yarar sağlar veya onlara yönelik bir zararı önler. İnsanlara bir yarar sağlayan hayır işleri ya cismânî veya manevîdir. Bu âyette yer alan “sadaka” kavramı cismânî olana; “ma’rûf” ise manevî olana matuftur. “Dargın insanları barıştırmak” (ıslah) şeklindeki umde ise, insanlara yönelik zararı önleyen hayır işlerine matuftur. Bu şekilde bir ayrıma gidilse de ma’rûf kavramının her ikisini de (sadaka-ıslah) kapsadığını fakat bunların önemine binâen ayrıca zikre değer görüldüğünü ileri sürenler de vardır. Âyette geçen ma’rûf kavramıyla ilgili olarak İbn Abbâs ve Mukâtil “borç verme” şeklinde yorumlasa da bu pek kabul görmez. Zira ilgili kavram, bütün iyi amelleri kapsamaktadır. Zemahşerî, “muhtaç insanlara yardım etmek” şeklinde çevrilen “sadaka”nın zekâtı; yine metinde yer alan ma’rûf kavramının da “zorunlu olmayan teberruları” kapsayabileceği ihtimalini ileri sürer. Fakat buraya not edelim: Âlûsî, bu şekilde yapılan yoruma senedi olmadığı için itibar edilemeyeceğini ifade eder. Âyette ( ل ا خَیرَفى كَثیرٍ مِنْ نَجْویٰھُمْ اَِّ لا مَنْ اَمرَ بصَدقَةٍ اَوْ مَعرُوفٍ اَوْ اصلاحٍ بَینَ النَّ اسِ) şeklinde yer alan altı çizili kelime genelde Türkçemize “iyilik/iyi iş yapmak” olarak aktarılmıştır. Netice olarak, burada dinî, hukukî ve ahlakî bir tabir olarak değerlendirebileceğimiz ma’rûf kavramını ele almaya ve gerek klasik, gerekse çağdaş dönem müfessirlerin buna ilişkin yorumlarını aktarmaya çalıştık. Ayrıca, ilgili kavramın dilimize nasıl tercüme edildiğini aktararak, yapılan bu tercümelerin gelenekte karşılığının olup olmadığına da zaman zaman dikkat çektik. Bu bağlamda, öncelikle Kur’ân’da yedi defa farklı surelerde tekrarlanan ve kronolojik olarak ilk defa A’râf’ta ( 7/157 ) geçen emir bi’l-ma’rûf şeklindeki gramatik yapıyı ele aldık. Söz konusu âyetler bütününün Mekke’de nazil olması, tamamen inanç ve itikattan bahsetmesi ve henüz bir İslâm toplumunun teşekkül etmemesi nedeniyle bu kullanımda yer alan ma’rûf kavramı ‘örfe tâbi olma veya ona uymayı telkin etme’ şeklinde anlaşılamaz ve yorumlanamazdı. Nitekim öyle olduğuna ve hiçbir müfessirin bu şekilde bir çıkarımda bulunmadığına geçen satırlarda şahit olduk. Bu nedenle de dilimize genelde iyiliği/doğruyu emretme/yayma; kötülüğü/yanlışı/eğriyi önleme/men etme şeklinde kazandırılmıştır. İkinci olarak, ilgili kavramın tıpkı münker gibi vucûh (pek çok anlama gelebilen) kabilinden bir şemsiye kavram olduğunu anımsatalım ve ekleyelim: Kavl-i ma’rûf şeklinde ayrı bir başlık altında ele aldığımız âyetler dizininde de ilgili kavramla örf arasında tefsir geleneğinde bir ilgi kurulmadığına tanık olduk. Buna paralel olarak, bahse konu kavram dilimize bir tatlı dil/güzel bir söz şeklinde tercüme edilmiştir. Üçüncü olarak, ceza hukuku: Diyet başlığı altında ele almayı uygun gördüğümüz ilgili kavramın dolaylı olarak örf ve âdetle bir ilişkisinin kurulduğuna şahit olduk. Bu ilişki, sadece borç ve diyetin ne şekilde ödenebileceğine yönelik halkın kendine ait teamülü ve ödeme takvimiyle sınırlıydı. Dördüncü olarak, ahlak başlığı altında incelediğimiz âyet dizinleri isi tamamen örf ve âdet kavramlarından uzak bir şekilde ele alınmış ve yerinde de görüldüğü üzere bağlamına göre anlamlandırılmıştır. Beşinci olarak, miras hukuku: vasiyet adı altında irdelediğimiz ilgili kavramın gelenekte adâlet (hak ve hakkaniyete uygun) kavramıyla anlamlandırıldığına yakından tanık olduk. Fakat aynı kavram aile hukuku konularında anlam genişlemesine sahne olmuş ve müfessirler tarafından diğerlerinde farklı olarak yorumlanmıştır. Aile hukuku: evlenme-boşanma-nafaka başlığı altında ele almayı uygun gördüğümüz bu bölümde ma’rûf kavramı, aile içinde eşlerin hak ve sorumluluklarına veya onlarla iyi geçinmek gerektiğine atıf yapan âyetlerde (2/228; 4/19) bir kısım müfessir tarafından örf ve âdet olarak yorumlanmıştır. Buna göre, ilişkilerin, hak ve sorumlulukların genel sınırları şer’î otorite tarafından çizilmekte bu çerçevenin içeriği ise ülkeden ülkeye hatta aynı ülkede yöreden yöreye farlılık arz eden örf ve âdet tarafından doldurulmaktadır. İbn Âşûr’un bu noktada ilgili kavrama yönelik getirdiği “dinin sınırlarını çizdiği, örfün ise tavsif ettiği şey” şeklindeki tanım, tam da bu olguyu dikkatlerimize sunmaktadır. Görüldüğü üzere süt emzirme ücreti, nafaka, mut’a veya mehir miktarıyla ilgili âyetlerde, müf essirlerin pek çoğu, özellikle Râzî (ö. 606) ve İbn Kesîr (ö. 774) gibi orta dönem; Şevkânî, (ö. 1250) İbn Âşûr (ö. 1393) ve Abduh (ö. 1905) gibi son dönem müfessirler tarafından ilgili kavram meşru’ ve buna ilaveten örf ve âdet tabirleriyle şerh edilmiştir. Dahası, 30 sene Osmanlıda yargıyla da iştigal etmiş olan Şeyhu’l-İslâm Ebu’s-suûd ve Elmalılı gibi Türk âlimler de de bu tasnifte yer almaktadır. Mukâtil (ö. 150) ve Taberî (ö. 310) İbn Ebî Hâtim, (Ö.327) gibi erken dönem müfessirlerin eserlerinde veya filolojik tefsirlerde ma’rûf kavramının yorumunda örf ve âdet kelimelerine rastlanmamıştır. Ancak erken dönemde yaşayan ve ilk Hanefî usûlcülerden kabul edilen Cessâs’ın (ö. 370) geride de görüldüğü üzere ma’rûf kavramını sık sık örf ve âdet ifadeleriyle şerh ettiği görülmektedir. Buna karşın, hem kendi eserinde hem de diğer fıkıh usûlu eserlerinde örf ve âdetin müstakil bir başlık altında incelenmemiş olması dikkate değerdir. Örf adına müstakil bir çalışma yapmasa da onun nafakaya ilişkin satırları bize bu olguyu dikkate aldığını ve buna dayalı hükümler verdiğini göstermektedir: … Eğer kadın mutad ve yaygın nafaka miktarından daha fazlasını isterse bu, kendisine verilmez. Aynı şekilde, koca da örf ve âdette kabul gören nafaka miktarından azaltmaya giderse bu, kendisine helal olmadığı gibi söz konusu nafakayı vermesi için kendisine zor kullanılır.293 Bu bölümü noktalarken şuna da dikkatleri çekelim. Örf ve âdet, fonksiyonel olarak belki ortaya yeni bir hüküm koymamakta ancak, tabir yerindeyse hükümlerin içinin doldurulması ve şekillenmesi bakımından son derece önem arz etmektedir. Söz gelimi nafakayı gerekli kılan örf değil, ilgili nasstır. Ancak nafakanın neye göre takdir edileceği noktasında örf devreye girmektedir. Son olarak ma’rûf kavramının dilimize nasıl çevrilebileceğine ilişkin olarak şunu da ifade edelim. Bu konuda bir makale kaleme alan Talat Sakallı, aynı kelimenin değişik kontekslerde farklı anlama gelebileceğine dikkat çekerek, özellikle aile hukuku alanında yer alan ilgili kavramın meallerde verilen iyilik, güzellik, münasip, hoşça vs. karşılıklarına, ‘örfe göre’ ifadesinin eklenmesinin daha doğru olacağına ifade etmekte ve eklemektedir: (…) Ayetler bu açıdan değerlendirilirse, bu anlayış İslâm hukukunun örf kaynağının da güçlü argümanı olur. Sözünü ettiğimiz çerçevede kullanılan ma’rûf kelimesinin geçtiği ayetler, öncelikle örfün hukuk açısından Kur’anî temel delili olurken, bu bağlamdaki konular da, örfün Kur’an’daki örneklerini oluşturur. Buraya kadar ilgili kavramın en azından aile hukukunda örf ve âdet olarak da anlamlandırıldığına ilişkin görüşleri ve buna yönelik kanıtları ortaya koyduk. Bundan sonraki bölümde çalışmamızın usûle bakan yönünü, daha sonraki bölümde ise furûa bakan yönünü ele alacağız.   ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM KLASİK USÜLDE BİR DELİL OLARAK ÖRF (MA’RÛF) Örf ve âdet prensibinin bir kaynak olma keyfiyetine doğru evrilmesi ve bu özelliği kazanması uzun zaman almıştır. Örf, gerek tedvin öncesi dönemde gerekse tedvin sonrasında pek çok hükme farklı ölçü ve biçimde kaynaklık etmiş ve fetvaları önemli ölçüde etkilemiştir. Hatta bu etkiyi vahiy döneminden başlatabiliriz. Buna karşın, bir ıstılah olarak ele alınmamış ve bir kıyas, bir icma gibi İslâm hukukunun kaynakları arasında müstakil bir delil olarak yer alamamıştır. Daha çok hukuk-dil ilişkisi bağlamında hakikati mecaza sevk eden bir karine ve ya âm lafızları tahsis eden bir etken olarak değerlendirilmiştir. Dolayısıyla, uzun bir süre İslâm Hukuk metodolojisindeki yeri, önemi ve sınırı tam olarak belirgin hale getirilememiştir. Örf ve âdetin tanımı, kaynağı, çeşitleri, muteber sayılma şartları, fıkıhtaki yeri ve etkileri gibi teoriye dair ilk etüdleri İbn Âbidîn’in yaptığı söylenebilir. Buradan örfün tarihi süreç içinde hiçbir kayda bağlı kalınmadan kullanılageldiği anlaşılmamalıdır. Burada özellikle ifade etmek istediğimiz şey, örfle amel edilmesi noktasında şart olarak ileri sürülen prensiplerin, sistematik bir şekilde incelenip hukuk felsefesi açısından tartışılmadığıdır. İlk devir İslâm hukukçuları tarafından ıstılahî bir tanımı yapılmadan bir delil olarak kullanılan söz konusu kavramın günümüzdeki şekliyle ilk tanımını Ebü’l Berekât en-Nesefî (ö.710) yapmıştır: “Aklî verilerin süzgecinden geçerek vicdanlarda yer tutan ve selim tabiatlarca uygun bulunan davranışlar, söz ve eylem biçimleri ( ما استقر في النفوسمن جھة العقول و تلقتھ الطباع السلیمة بالقبول) Ancak bazı çağdaş araştırmacılar (Ebû Zehra, M. Ahmed ez-Zerka, Abdülaziz el-Hayyat, Uceyl Câsim en-Neşemî) yanlışlıkla bu tanımı Gazâlî’ye nispet etmişlerse de bu tanım onun Müstasfâ adlı usûl eserinde bulunmamaktadır.298 Bu yanlışın; İbn Âbidin’nin Neşru’l’arf adlı örf risalesinde söz konusu tanımı sadece eser adı zikrederek vermiş olmasından kaynaklandığı sanılmaktadır. İfade ettiğimiz üzere Nesefî’nin aynı isimde (el-Mustasfâ) furû fıkıh eseri bulunmaktadır. Bu, iki açıdan önem arz etmektedir. Birincisi, ilk örf tarifine, İmam Gazâlî’den yaklaşık iki asır sonra yaşamış olan Nesefî’nin eserinde rastlanılmıştır ki, bu da İslâm hukuk literatüründe, VIII. (XIV) yüzyılın başlarına kadar -bilindiği kadarıyla- tam bir örf tarifine rastlanmadığını gösterir. İkincisi de ilk örf tarifinin bir usûl kitabında değil, bir furû-ı fıkıh kitabında geçiyor olmasıdır. Usûl açısından hal böyleyken, furûda örfe tarihi süreç içinde daha çok zaruret, maslahat, ıstıslah ve istihsan prensibi adı altında sık sık atıf yapılmıştır. Şevkânî’nin istihsana yönelik aktardığı “İnsanların maslahatı için delilin gerektiği hükümden sarf-ı nazar ederek âdeti öncelemek” şeklindeki tanım bu kanaati doğrular niteliktedir. Mezhepler içerisinde nass bulunmayan yerde asl olarak kabul etmek suretiyle örfe en fazla yetkiyi Hanefî ve Malikiler tanımıştır, denilebilir. Fıkıh bilginleri, şer’î hükümlere aykırı olması halinde örfe itibar edilmeyeceği noktasında fikir birliği içindedirler. Fâsit örf başlığı altında da ele alınacağı üzere, bu tür örfler kabul görmemiş ve hatta ortadan kaldırılması gerektiği ifade edilmiştir. Buna karşın, İslam Hukukunun temel kurallarından birine aykırı olmayan örfün hüküm istinbatında dikkate alınması gerektiği ifade edilmiş ve bu tür örfler ise sahih olarak adlandırılmıştır. Dikkate alınmalıdır, zira hükümlerin konulmasındaki temel amaç, insanların yararına olanı temin etmek ve insanlar arası adaleti gerçekleştirerek onların sıkıntılarını gidermektir. O halde, insanların en fazla yapageldiği, alışageldiği olguları göz önünde bulundurmak gerekir. Fıkıh bilginleri de bu temel yaklaşımdan hareketle pek çok meseleyi örfe göre hükme bağlamışlar, hükümleri bu prensiple temellendirmişler, nassları ve şer’î kuralları örf ve âdetle tahsis yoluna gitmişlerdir.302 O halde İslâm Hukukunun aynı zamanda sosyolojik bir karaktere de sahip olduğunu ifade edebiliriz. Dolayısıyla bu alanla iştigal edenler, ‘realist unsur’ da dediğimiz bu fiilî ilişkileri de dikkate almak durumundadırlar. İktisâdî veriler, ilmî ve teknolojik gelişmeler gibi örf ve âdetler de bu realist-sosyolojik unsurlardan biri olarak kabul edilmektedir. Aynı zamanda örf ve âdetler, hukuk kurallarının sosyal düzenleme içinde varlık kazanmak için büründüğü şekiller olarak telakki edilen hukukun şekli (yazısız) kaynakları arasına girmektedir. İslâm hukukunda olduğu gibi Türk Medeni Kanununda da aslın olmadığı yerde tâli bir kaynak olarak kullanılmaktadır Zira bu durum ve yargıcın yargılama esnasında başvuracağı merciler Türk Medeni Kanunu madde 1’de şu şekilde ifade edilmiştir: Kanun sözüyle ve özüyle değindiği bütün konularda uygulanır. Kanunda uygulanabilir bir hüküm yoksa hâkim, örf ve âdet hukukuna göre, bu da yoksa kendisi kanun koyucu olsaydı nasıl bir kural koyacak idiyse ona göre karar verir. Hâkim, karar verirken bilimsel görüşlerden ve yargı kararlarından yararlanır. Bilindiği üzere, İslâm hukuku vahiy kaynaklı bir sistem olması hasebiyle değişmez sâbitelerinin yanında, örf ve âdet gibi toplumların karakteristik yapılarını gösteren, çok uzun yıllar kullanılması sonucu iyice kökleşen ve o toplumun simgesi haline gelen ve zamanla değişebilen olguları da barındırmaktadır. Bu ise ona, istihsan, maslahat ve her ne kadar özneyi dar bir mekanizma içinde hareket etmeye zorlasa da kıyas gibi esneklik ve evrensellik özelliği kazandırmaktadır. Örf ve âdetlerin bir topluma özgü olması, zamanla dikey ve yatay olarak değişebilen bir vasfı hâiz olmasıyla, ona müteallik hükümlerin de zamanla değişebileceği ifade edilmiş olmaktadır. Meşhur Mâlikî hukukçulardan Karâfî’ye ait olan aşağıdaki paragrafta bu olguya söyle dikkat çekilmektedir: Her ne zaman yeni bir örf ortaya çıkarsa onu dikkate al ve geçerliliğini kaybeden örflere itibar etme! Ömrün boyunca kitaplar üzerinde donup kalma! Kendi bölgen dışından biri sana fetva sormak üzere geldiğinde, onu kendi bölgenin örfüyle mükellef tutma! Kendi beldesinin örfünü sorarak onu kendi örfüyle değerlendir ve öylece fetva ver. Yoksa kitaplarınızda yazılı olanlara ve kendi örfünüze göre değil! Bu ilişki gözden kaçırıldığında maslahat prensibine riâyette zirvede bulunan İslâm hukuku adına büyük hatalar işlenilmesi ve bir takım meşakkatler, üstesinden gelinemeyen zorluklarla karşı karşıya kalınması muhtemel hâle gelecektir. Kaldı ki, bu durumda mesuliyet, İslâm hukukunun olmayacaktır. Çalışmamızın ikinci bölümünde örfün etimolojik ve semantik anlam çerçevesinden ve ma’rûf kavramıyla olan ilişkisinden etraflıca bahsetmiştik. Bu bölümde ise daha çok örfün kısımlarını ve hukukun kaynağı olması bakımından örfün sınırı sorununu ele alacağız. 3.1.Yapısal Bakımdan Örfün Kısımları 3.1.1. Kavlî (Sözlü) Örf Literatürde bir grubun ve ya bir toplumun bir kelimeyi ya da söz öbeğini gerçek (lügat) anlamından çıkararak devamlı surette başka bir anlama gelecek şekilde kullanması olarak tanımlanan bu türün konusunu daha çok deyimler ve mecazlar oluşturmaktadır. Söz gelimi, kendi dilimizde hiç gitmemek, girmemek ve ya uğramamak anlamında ayak basmamak deyimini kullanırız. Görüldüğü üzere yalnız başlarına kullanıldıklarında lugavî bir anlam ifade eden mezkûr kelimeler bir öbek oluşturduğunda tamamen farklı bir anlam ifade etmektedir. Bu bağlamda “falancanın evine ayak basmayacağım” diyerek yemin eden birisi, söz konusu şahsın evine birilerinin sırtında da girse yeminini bozmuş olmaktadır. Zira mezkûr deyim, lügat anlamının dışında örfî (mecazî) bir anlam kazanmıştır. Dolayısıyla farklı bölgelerden gelen hâkim ya da fetva verecek müftünün bu olguyu göz önünde bulundurması ve yargılama esnasında örf ve âdet-i beldede müstamel olan lafızları dikkate alması gerekmektedir. Bu zorunluluk, Mecelle de (md.40) “Âdetin delâletiyle mânây-ı hakikî terk olunur.” şeklinde ifadesini bulmuştur. Yöresel bir örnek olarak şunu zikredelim: Erzurum’un Horasan ilçesine bağlı Veli Baba köyünde; … halk arasında yaygın olan bir diğer âdet de üç taş atma geleneğidir. Burada taş=talak yani boşamak yerine geçer. Şöyle ki, kendisinden doğruyu söylemesini istediğimiz bir kimse için üç taş atar mısın denildiğinde o da lâfzen atarım derse biliriz ki bu hareket doğrudur. Aksi takdirde karısından boş düşeceği kanaatine varması lazımdır. Horasan hâkimi yeminlerde bu köy halkı için üç taş âdetinden istifade ettiğini bize söylemiştir. Yine “veled” kelimesi kız-erkek her iki cinsi de kapsamasına ve Kur’ân’da bu şekilde kullanılmasına karşın, Arap halkı söz konusu sözcüğü sadece erkek çocuk için kullanmaktadır. Benzer bir örnek olarak “et” sözcüğünü zikretmek mümkündür. Kara ve deniz hayvanlarına şâmil olmasına rağmen, halk dilinde sadece kara hayvanları için kullanılmaktadır. Bu kabulden hareketle, et yemeyeceğine dair yemin eden bir kimsenin balık yemesiyle yeminini bozmuş olmayacağı ifade edilmiştir. Kapsam olarak bu başlık altında değerlendirilmesi gereken, fakat önemine binaen literatürde ayrı bir başlık altında incelenen bir sınıf vardır ki o da şer’î örftür. İslâmiyet öncesi dönemde de kullanılan fakat daha sonra Kur’an’nın yeni anlamlar yüklemesi nedeniyle farklı bir mahiyet kazanan kavramlar, (salât, zekât hac vb.) bu başlık altında değerlendirilmektedir. Örneğin; zekât, sözlük anlamının (temizlenmek/artmak) dışında din dilinde, kişinin servetini ve gelirini bencilliğinin kirinden arındırmayı hedefleyen, şartları ve erkânı Hz. Peygamber tarafından belirlenen ve ruhsal tercihe pratik anlam kazandıran arındırıcı mâlî yükümlülük-farîza manasında yeni bir anlam kazanmıştır. Haram ve helal kavramları da tıpkı yukarıda zikri geçen, din diline girerek yeni anlamlar kazanan diğer kelimeler gibi Cahiliye döneminde de kullanılıyordu. Şöyle ki, örfçe onaylanmayan, toplumun vicdanında mahkûm olmuş ribâ, fuhuş ve zorbalıkla elde edilen paralar, haram telakki ediliyor ve bu yüzdendir ki Cahiliye döneminde Kâbe’nin tamiri sırasında helal yolla kazanılmış bağışlar kabul ediliyordu. Buradan da anlaşılıyor ki, bu iki kavram, o dönemde örfün onayı ve gelenekler açısından kritiğe tabi tutulurken; din dilinde ise şer’î kaidelere uygunluk açısından değerlendirilmektedir. 3.1.2. Fiilî (Uygulamalı) Örf Bir toplumun bir takım tarz, davranış ve uygulama biçimini devamlı yapmak suretiyle mutad ve ma’rûf hâle getirmeleri olarak tanımlanan bu grubun en güzel örneklerinden birini, “Bir akittir ki, onunla bir taraf (müteahhit), diğer bir tarafın (iş sahibi) vermeyi taahhüt eylediği semen mukabilinde bir şey imalini iltizam eder” şeklinde anlamlandırılan istısnâ’ akdi oluşturmaktadır. Ev ve dükkân kiralarını ödeme biçimi, satın alınan eşyaların eve tesliminin yanında garanti kapsamına alınması, mehir farîzasının bir kısmının peşin bir kısmının da vadeli olarak ödenmesi, evlilik ve neşir mukavelesi, hizmet sözleşmesi, tatil günlerinin belirlenmesi, herhangi bir sözlü ifade kullanmadan teslim-tesellüm tarzında alıp satma (bey’ut-teâtî) gibi daha birçok fiilî uygulamalar bu kapsam altında değerlendirilebilir. Yukarıda zikri geçen örnekler ve benzerleri, ülkeden ülkeye, hatta aynı ülkede bölgeden bölgeye değişiklik arz etmektedir. Bazen birinde olan bu fiilî uygulamalar bir diğerinde hoş karşılanmamakta, tuhaf görünmekte ve tabiatıyla geçerliliğini kaybetmektedir. Zira bir toplumda ifadesini bulan bu telakkiler, o toplumun kendine özgü müşterek ahd-i zihnilerinden doğmaktadır. Söz konusu bu ortak paylaşımın temelinde ise sosyal bünyenin üzerinde şekillendiği fizikî, kültürel, iktisadî ve tarihî zemin yatmaktadır. 3.2. Geçerlilik Bakımından Örfün Kısımları 3.2.1. Sahîh Örf Nassın lafzı ve ruhuyla, İslâm’ın genel ilke ve amaçlarıyla çatışmayan, maslahata mebni uygulama ve sözlerdir. Toplumsal ve kardeşlik bağlarını güçlendiren Hz. Peygamber (sav) tarafından da yapılan ve tavsiye edilen ve kendi geleneğimizde de câri olan düğün ziyafeti ve merasimi olarak bilinen velîmeyi bu kapsamda değerlendirebiliriz. İslâm’ın, ilkeleriyle çatışmayan, cahiliye döneminden tevârüs eden uygulamaları toplumun menfaatini de dikkate alarak olduğu gibi bıraktığı bilinen bir husustur. Meşru müdafaa, miras, vatan savunması, misafirperverlik, yolda kalana ve imdat dileyene yardım, yemekten önce elleri yıkamak, gusül, istiska (yağmur duası) vb. uygulamaları bu cümleden saymak mümkündür. Henüz Müslüman olmuş bir sahabenin Hz. Peygambere, Cahiliye döneminde yaptığı sadaka, sıla-i rahm ve âzâd gibi ma’rûf davranışların sevap hanesine yazılıp yazılmadığı yönündeki sorusunu, Hz. Peygamberin (sav) “Önceden yaptığın iyilikler üstüne Müslüman oldun.” şeklinde yanıtlaması, Cahiliye dönemi iyiliklerinin dikkate alındığını açıkça ifade etmektedir. 3.2.2. Fâsit Örf Nassın lafzına, ruhuna veya bunun hedeflediği İslâm toplumunun maslahatına323 aykırı olan bütün söz ve uygulamalar hukuken kabul görmemiştir. İslâm’ın geçerlilik atfetmediği bu sınıf, fâsit örf olarak adlandırılmaktadır.324 …örf ve âdetin Şer’-i Celile-i Envere, nass-ı fukahaya muhalif olmaması şarttır. Yoksa Şer’-i mutahhara, nass-ı fukahaya muhalif olan örf ve âdet şer’an münkerdir, fıkhen kıymetsizdir. Ne fıkha ne şer’a asla bir tesiri görülemez. İslâm dininin Arablar’ın örf ve âdetleri üzerine geldiği ve Allah Teâlâ’nın bunların bir kısmını ibkâ, bir kısmın ilga ve bir kısmını da ıslah ettiği gerçeği izahtan varestedir.326 Fakat tümden iptal edilen uygulamaların son derece az olduğu ortadadır. Bu meyanda Cahiliye döneminde geçerli olan tedbirler, örfler ve semboller arasında yer alan ve hırsıza caydırıcı olarak verilen el kesme cezası aynen korunmuş fakat bir takım sınırlamalar ve şartlar getirilmiştir. Bu nedenle, İslâm prensipleri içine katılan söz konusu ceza, artık örfî bir uygulama olmaktan çıkıp şer’î bir hüküm ve hüviyet kazanmıştır. İslâm’ın çirkin ve kabul edilemez (münker) olarak tanımladığı, dolayısıyla hukuken geçersiz kabul ettiği zihâr da ıslah edilerek şer’î bir kimlik kazandırılan örf ve âdete örnek olarak zikredilebilir. Şöyle ki, İslâmiyet öncesi Arap geleneğinde kocanın eşine “sen benim için artık annemin sırtı gibi (haram)sın” demek suretiyle eşini kesin ve geri dönülemez bir şekilde boşayabiliyor; üstelik bu şekilde boşanan kadın bir başkasıyla evlenemiyor ve ölünceye kadar kocasının kontrolünde kalmaya mahkûm oluyordu. Kocası Evs b.Sâmit ile yukarıda zikri geçen ölçüsüz, gaddar ve keyfî bir müşrik geleneğiyle boşadığı eşi Havle binti Sa’lebe arasında cereyan eden benzer vaka neticesinde Havle, Hz. Peygamber’e gelerek kocasının kendisini boşamadığını ve çaresiz kaldığını, Evs’in kendisinin güzelliğini ve gençliğini tükettiğini fakat artık yaşlandığını ve dolayısıyla değersizleştiğini, Evs’in çocuklarına karnını beşik, memesini çeşme, kucağını sığınak kıldığını ve böyle bir muameleye maruz kalmanın kendisine reva görülemeyeceğini ifade ederek Hz. Peygamber’den (sav) çözüm istemişti. Fakat Hz. Peygamber, (sav) yeni bir hüküm ihdas etmek yerine -rivayetler farklı da olsa- bu durum karşısında “حرمت علیھ“ (artık ona haram oldun) demek suretiyle o anda câri olan Arapların mezkûr örf ve âdetine göre hüküm vermiştir. Yakarışı duyan Allah Teâlâ çok geçmeden bu geleneği tadil etmiştir. Bunun yanı sıra, âyette “kocası hakkında şikâyette bulunan…” ibaresi, belirsiz herhangi bir kadından bahsetmesi nedeniyle, bir kadının kocası hakkında şikâyette bulunabileceği bütün durumları kapsadığını, buna ilaveten artık çekilmez ve sürdürülemez hâle gelen bir evlilikten kadının kurtulma talebinin dikkate alınması gerektiğini zımnen de olsa ifade etmiştir. Bu ifadenin yol açtığı tahribatı onarma amacı ve evliliği sürdürme iradesindeki kararlılığı açık bir biçimde ortaya koyma durumu doğarsa, üç seçenekli bir çözüm yolu (kefâret) şart koşulmuş ve böyle bir tavır İslâm âlimlerince haram olarak telakki edilmiştir. Öte yandan, olay hakkında nâzil olan âyetler ve birçok hadîsten hareketle, İslâm hukuku, kocanın evliliğe ilişkin yükümlülüklerini her hangi bir şekilde ihlal etmiş olmamak koşuluyla, sadece kadının isteği üzerine evlilik sona erdirilirse, akdi fesheden tarafın kadın olması hasebiyle, nikâh mukavelesi anında kocasından almış olduğu mehri iade etmek zorunda kalacağını hükme bağlamıştır. Bu boşanma şekli hul’ olarak adlandırılmış ve zaruri durumlarda uygulanmasına izin verilmiştir. “Yas tutma” olarak adlandırılan hidâd veya ihdâd âdeti de yine bu kapsamda ele alınabilir. Şöyle ki, cahiliye devrinde kocasını kaybeden kadın bir yıl boyunca kirli, solgun ve yıpranmış kıyafet giymek, kulübede beklemek, temizlenmemek ve güzel koku sürünmemek suretiyle yas tutardı. İslâm ise yas süresini dört ay on gün olarak yeniden belirledi ve temizlenmeme âdetini de kaldırdı. Dahası bu âdeti kocası ölen ve talâk-ı bâin ile ayrılan kadına özgülemiş, ric’î (dönülebilir) talakta ise bilakis süslenme âdetini, evliliğin yeniden tesisi için gerekli görmüştür. Şığar (berdel), gizli ve nikâhsız birliktelik (haden), üvey anneyle evlilik (makt=gazap evliliği), iki kız kardeşle aynı anda evlenme342 ve istibda’ (damızlık alma) gibi nikâh akitlerini; riba, içki, kumar ve evlatlık kurumunu tamamen ortadan kaldırılan örf ve âdetlere örnek olarak zikretmek mümkündür. Yine günümüz insanının yabancısı olduğu, fakat o dönemde iffetsizlik imgesi ve tahrik edici bir unsur olarak görülen, kadınların ayak bileklerine taktıkları halhal ve boncuklu bileziklerin teşhiri yasaklanmıştır. 3.3. Kapsam Bakımından Örfün Kısımları 3.3.1. Yerel (Hâss) Örf Örf-i hâs olarak bilinen bu sınıflama herkesi ve her kesimi kapsamayan sadece bir yöreye-bölgeye veya meslek grubuna özgü kavram ya da uygulamalar şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır.348 İlim ve sanat erbabının ıstılahları ve teknik terimler de bu kapsamda ele alınmaktadır. Örneğin, vekâlet, nafaka hukuk’a; haber-i vâhid, hadîse; ref, nasb, ve cer nahiv ilmine; cevher ve araz kelam’a; kâfiye, mısra edebiyat’a; paralel, meridyen coğrafya’ya özgü terim ve ıstılahlardır. Ayrıca, kiraların ve mehrin peşin veya vadeli olarak ödenmesi, yevmiye ya da aylık olarak ücretli işçi çalıştırma, uygulamalarda miladi ve ya hicri takvim, ürünlerde garanti süresi-kapsamı ve ambalajlı-ambalajsız ürün teslimi gibi konularda her iki seçenekten birisi teâmül haline gelmişse o uygulama o yörenin veya ülkenin kendine özgü örfü konumundadır. Esnafın alacaklarını şahitle ispat yerine, tuttukları özel ticaret defterlerini ispat vasıtası olarak kullanmaları ya da “ دابة“ kelimesi, dört ayaklı bütün hayvanlar için şemsiye kavram olmasına karşın, Irak yöresinde sadece “at” anlamında kullanılması buna örnek olarak verilebilir. O halde Serahsi’nin bir kimse Ғ ǚə‘ye binmeyeceğim diye yemin etse fakat daha sonra eşeğe, deveye, katıra vs.ye binse yeminini bozmuş olur. şeklindeki fetvasının Iraklıları bağlayacağını iddia edemeyiz. Kanunda boşluk olduğu durumlarda ve yargılama esnasında bu olgu dikkate alınmalıdır. “Örfen ma’rûf olan şey, şart kılınmış gibidir.” şeklindeki Mecelle maddesi (43) bu durumu açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Ayrıca 36. maddeye düşülen “gerek hâs olsun” kaydıyla bu sınıf örf de nazar-ı itibara alınmıştır. 3.3.2. Evrensel (Âmm) Örf Uygulama alanı, sınırı ve kim ya da kimler tarafından ilk defa uygulamaya konulduğu tam olarak bilinmeyen, bir belde-yöre ya da sanat erbabına özgü olmayan anonim söz veya uygulamalardır. İnsanlar arası çevresel, kültürel ve zamansal farklılıklar da olsa hep uygulaya geldikleri oluşumları kapsamaktadır. Sosyal ilişkilerde ve yargılamalarda örf-i âmm olarak da adlandırılan bu sınıf da dikkate alınmalıdır. Zira Nass olmaz ise icma menzilesindedir. Çünkü örf-i âmm, ahd-i sahabeden itibaren zamanımıza kadar olan teâmüldür ki müçtehidîn o teâmülü ikrar etmişler ve teârüfe mebni onunla amel eylemişlerdir.354 Mabetlerimize ayakkabıyla girilmesi saygısızlık addedilmesi, bir mala uzun zamandan beri tartışmasız sahip olmanın, mâlikin o malda sahipliğine delâlet etmesi,355 âriyet, istisna’, karz, selem, havâle, vedia vb. akit türleri bu kapsamda değerlendirilmektedir. Öyle zannediyoruz, bu zarurî ihtiyaçlardan müstağni kalabilen bir toplum yoktur. Nitekim Borçlar Kanunu âriyet, karz, istisna’, havale, vedia akitlerini 299, 306, 355, 457 ve 463. maddelerle yasalaştırmıştır. 3.4. Hukukun Kaynağı Olması Bakımından Örfün Sınırı 3.4.1. Açık Nassla Çatışmaması Burada, klasik usûlde örfün geçerli bir kaynak vasfını hâiz olabilmesi için sahip olması gereken kayıtları, şartları ele almak istiyoruz. İslâm hukukunda örfün bir kaynak değeri görmesi; yapısı ve hedefi gereği insanların ihtiyaçlarını dikkate almasından doğmaktadır. Aksi halde hedef kitle, benliğine yerleşen temel kabuller ve telakkileri terke zorlanmakla meşakkate düşecek ve istenen netice elde edilemeyecekti, bu ise hiç de arzulanmayan bir şeydi. Kaldı ki, arka plandan ve şuuraltı müktesebattan arındırılmış bir toplum bulmak ya da icat etmek mümkün olmadığına göre İslâm’ın, insanların ortak kabullerini (ma’rûf) ve buna müteallik teâmüllerini kabul etmesi gerekecekti. Aksi durumda, İslam hukuku ‘dışarıda kalmak’ ve donuk olmakla itham edilecekti. Fakat buna karşın, hukukun yapıcıları ve uygulayıcıları, insanların söz konusu hukuku benimsemeleri pahasına onun özünden ödün veren bir anlayış da sergilemiş olmayacaklardı. Bu tehlike öngörülmüş ve buna düşmemek için de açık nassla çatışmaması şeklindeki ifade kayd-ı ihtirâzî olarak ortaya konmuştur. Bir topluma veya yöreye özgü tecrübelerin, kanunların bütün zaman ve devirler için bağlayıcı olduğu fikrine de kapılmamalıdır. Pascal’ın “Prenelerin berisinde doğru olan, ötesinde yanlıştır” sözü bize bu durumun izafi olduğunu işaret etmektedir. Bizi bekleyen ikinci tehlike, izafiliği görmezlikten gelmek olsa gerek. Kanun yaparken, uygularken, nassı yorumlarken veya onun hakkında zan oluştururken (içtihad) kültürün ve çevrenin etkisi daima göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Çünkü ortada ilgili kültürün veya çevrenin penceresinden görülen nassa ilişkin beşer kalıplı bir bilgi söz konusudur. Bu olgu, en zirve ve mükemmel ifadesini Mecellede şu şekilde bulmuştur: İçtihad ile içtihad nakz olunmaz. Örfün tâlî bir kaynak olarak kabul görmesinin temelinde insanların teâmülü ve buna dayalı ihtiyaçları olduğunu ifade ettik. Bununla alâkadar örnekleri ise geçmiş satırlarda dikkatlere sunmaya çalıştık. Burada hem bu kabilden, hem de Ebû Hanîfe’nin aydın-fâkih kimliği ve sorumluluğunu yansıtan bir örnek olması açısından müzâraayı (yarıcılık) zikretmeyi yerinde ve yararlı görüyoruz. Bir taraftan arazi, diğer taraftan çalışma olmak üzere, çıkacak ürünün belirli oranda paylaşılması şartı ile yapılan bir ortaklık sözleşmesi olarak tanımlanan bahse konu ortaklık türünü, İmâmeyn, mudârebeye mukâyesen câiz; Ebû Hanife ise işletmeciye verilecek bedelin meçhul olması durumunda fâsit kabul etmiştir. Fakat fetvaya esas olan görüş İmâmeyn’in kanaatidir. Çünkü diyor, Mevsılî, insanların buna ihtiyacı vardır. Kaldı ki, selef bunu bir teâmül haline getirmiş ve bu tevârüs eden bir kanun ve bilindik bir mesele halini almıştır. Diğer taraftan, Ebû Hanîfe konu hakkında fâsit demekle işin bittiğini ve kendi kanaatinin esas alınacağını düşünmüyordu. Bu nedenle meselenin teferruatına inmek suretiyle –bu uygulamayı tamamen reddetmek yerine- bahse konu ortaklığın meşru hale gelebilmesi için ilave kayıt ve şartlar ileri sürüyordu. Mevsılî’nin, Husayrî’den aktardığı şu ifade, [ وأ بو حنیفة ھو الذي فرع ھذه المسائل علياصولھ لعلمھ أن الناس لا یأخذون بقولھ] Ebû Hanîfe’nin sadece muhalefet etmekle kalmayıp aynı zamanda geride ifade ettiğimiz alternatif bulma ve oluşturma sorumluluğunu yansıtmaktadır.365 Bu bağlamda Ebû Hanîfe, Rafi’ b. Hadîc’in rivayet ettiği, Biz, Medine halkının en çok tarlası olanıydık. Bir kısmı mal sahibine ait olmak üzere tarlayı kiraya verirdik. Mal sahibine ayrılan bölüme âfet gelip diğer kısma gelmediği anlar olduğu gibi diğer kısma gelip, mal sahibine ayrılan bölüme gelmediği zamanlar da olurdu. Bu yüzden böyle ortaklık bize yasaklandı. O dönemde altın ve gümüşle kiraya verme âdeti de yoktu. şeklindeki hadîsin (nass) bahse konu örf ve âdetle çatışması nedeniyle uygulamaya karşı çıkmış ama alternatifler sunmaya da çalışmıştır. Medeni kanun md. I’de Kanunda uygulanabilir bir hüküm yoksa hâkimin, örf ve âdet hukukuna göre hüküm vermesi salık verilmektedir. Buna karşın, tıpkı İslâm hukukunda olduğu gibi, kanuna aykırı düşen bir örf ve âdet kuralının hukuken hiçbir değeri yoktur; ancak yazılı hukuk kurallarının koyduğu ilkelerle bağdaşabildiği ölçüde geçerlilik kazanabilir. Bu bağlamda, ülkemizde, özellikle de kırsal bölgelerde yaygınlık kazanan ve uygulanan, genelde bir din görevlisinin deruhte ettiği imam nikâhı hukuk düzeni bakımından ‘yok’ hükmüne tâbi olmakla birlikte, bahse konu nikâhı kıyana ceza da öngörülmektedir. Bu kabilden bir örnek olarak şunu da zikredebiliriz: Oynayanlar ve bahse girenler arasında ‘kumar borcu nâmus borcu’ olarak telakki edilse bile hukuk düzeni buna meşruiyet atfetmediği için kumar ve bahis bir alacak hakkı tevlit etmemektedir. Zira Kumar oynayan veya bahseden kimse tarafından imza edilmiş adi borç veya kambiyo senedi, üçüncü bir şahsa devir edilmiş olsa bile, bunlara müsteniden hiçbir kimse bir hak talep edemez. … Hükümet tarafından müsaade edilmiş olmadıkça, piyango hiçbir alacak hakkı tevlit etmez. Müsaade edilmemiş olduğu takdirde piyango hakkında da kumara müteallik hükümler tatbik olunur. 3.4.2. Sürekli (Ittırâd) ve Yaygın (Galebe) Olması Başlıkta yer alan ‘sürekli veya yaygın’ şeklindeki iki nitelik, örf ve âdetle amel olunabilme şartına müteallik kayıtlardan birini oluşturmaktadır.370 Bu bağlamda ‘süreklilik’ kaydı onun nesnel; yaygınlık kaydı ise sübjektif tarafını ifade eder. Şöyle ki, ‘sürekli” kaydı, istikrarlı bir durum göstermeyen moda vs. gibi gelip geçici durumları çerçeve dışında bırakmaktadır. Bundan neyin kastedildiği ise cevabını “kadim olma” şeklinde Mecelle’de bulur. O da ‘evvelini bilir kimse olmaya’ şeklinde tanımlanır. “Yaygınlık” kaydı ise, bir toplumun veya toplumsal muamelelerin çoğunda geçerli olması, dahası söz konusu toplumun bunu psikolojik zorunluluk kabul etmesi gerektiğine matuftur. Mecelle, bu durumun gerekliliğine “Âdet ancak muttarid yahud gaalip oldukda mu’teber olur. İ’tibar gaalib-i şâyiadır, nâdire değildir.” ifadeleriyle işaret eder. Konumuzla alakadar birkaç örnek zikretmek, yararlı ve yerinde olacaktır: Müddeabih, deyn ise müddeî anın cins ve nev’i ve vasıf ve mikdarını beyan eylemesi lâzımdır. … Fakat alelıtlak şu kadar kuruş deyu iddia etse da’vası sahih ve örf-i beldede ma’rûf olan kuruşa masruf olur. Ve iki türlü kuruş müteârif olduğu halde birinin revâc ve i’tibarı daha ziyade olsa ednasına sarf olunur. Günümüzde yapılan alışverişlerde Katma Değer Vergisinin fiyatlara dâhil olduğu, bilinen ve yaygın olan bir uygulamadır. Bu bakımdan mutlak bir alışverişte, satıcının anlaşılan fiyat üzerinde bu vergi için miktar talep etmesi kabul edilemez. Böyle bir talepte bulunabilmesi için, verginin fiyattan ayrı olduğunu önceden belirtmesi gerekir. Diğer taraftan, bir belde sâkinleri mehir konusunda bazen tamamını peşin; bazen de bir kısmını peşin, bir kısmını vâdeli şeklinde alma gibi bir uygulamaya gidiyorsa burada ‘süreklilik ve galebe’den söz edilemez. Bu hukuk dilinde örf-ü müşterek şeklinde adlandırılır ve nazar-ı itibara alınmaz. Öyleyse, kendisine örfî bir vakıayla alakadar soru yöneltilen müftüye, külliyat üzerinde donup kalmaması, mezhep kitaplarından önce söz konusu beldenin örfünü araştırması ve ona göre bir hüküm vermesi özellikle tavsiye edilmektedir. Fakat yaşam şartlarının ve branşların girift hale gelmesi nedeniyle, karar alıcıların, her olayı layık-ı veçhiyle araştırması ve karara bağlaması, günümüzde mümkün olmadığından ve işi ehline teslim etmek gerektiği prensibinden hareketle bilirkişiye rapor hazırlatması ve ona göre bir karara varması artık günümüzde daha çok kabul görmektedir. 3.4.3. Hukukî Tasarruf Anında Mevcut Olması İkinci şartın doğal bir sonucu olan bu kayıt, karar alıcıların hayatı takip etmeleri, dinamik olmaları ve bilgilerini her an yenilemeleri gerektiğine yönelik üstü örtülü bir tavsiye niteliği taşımaktadır. Aynı zamanda bu durum, olayları ve kavramları kendi tarihi ve zamanı içinde değerlendirmek gerektiği şeklindeki sosyal tarih metoduyla da yakından alakalıdır. Ayrıca, bu kayıttan hem söz konusu örfün muamelat anında eskiden beri câri olması, hem de geçmiş zamanda örfe göre verilmiş fetvanın günümüzde bir karşılığı yoksa güncellemeden olduğu gibi günümüze taşıma gayretlerinin anlamsızlığı anlaşılmalıdır. Daha da önemlisi, bu kayıt, bir milletin veya toplumun örf ve âdetini, başkalarına zorla dayatmanın önünde engel olunması gerektiğe işaret etmektedir. Aksi durumda, örf ve âdet nazar-ı itibara alınırken göz önünde bulundurulan teâmül ve ihtiyaç esprisi dumura uğrayacaktır. Bu nedenle İbn Nüceym, (ö. 970) söz konusu örfün muamelât ve vakıalarla eş zamanlı (mukârin) olması gerektiğine, dolayısıyla sonradan meydana gelen (târi) örf ve âdete itibar edilmeyeceğine dikkat çekmektedir. Bu durum sadece amelî örfler için değil söz (kavlî) örfü için de geçerlidir. Bu bakımdan, kelimeler ve lafızlar, kendi tarihi içinde yorumlanmalı, döneminin örfî ve lugavî kullanımı ve buna dayalı uygulamaları dikkate alınmalıdır. Aksi durumda yanlış anlama ve yorumlamaların önü alınamaz. Bu prensip bilinirse, günümüzde ‘salât demek dua demek, ben bu şekilde kulluğumu ifâ ediyorum’ diyenlerin nasıl bir aymazlığa ve usûl hatasına düştükleri hemen fark edilecektir. Zira hem fiilî şer’î örf, hem de âdetin delâletiyle mânay-ı hakikî terk olur, şeklindeki kaide, söz konusu kavramı bu şekilde anlamamızı zorunlu kılmaktadır. Bu kabilden bir örneği fıkıh imamlarının dönemleri ekseninde mukayeseli olarak ele alalım. Ecîr-i müşterek, Fıkıh terminolojisinde hamal, tellâl, terzi, saatçi veya kuyumcu gibi müstecirden başkasına işlememek şartıyla mukayyet olmayan işçi şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır.381 Ebû Hanife (ö. 150) ve en büyük talebelerinden Züfer’in (ö. 158) kanaatine göre, böyle bir işçi, örneğin terzi, kendisine bırakılan metâlar, emânet hükmünde olduğu için, söz konusu metânın zâyi olması hâlinde bunu tazmin etmez. Ancak, bahse konu mesele hakkında, Ebû Yusuf (ö. 182) ve Muhammed, (ö. 189) kuvvetli bir yangın veya başa çıkılmaz bir düşman gibi önüne geçilemeyen bir sebeple heder olmadıkça kendisinden tazmin edileceği yönünde görüş ortaya koymuşlardır. Her iki sınıfın da gerekçesi, yekdiğerinden farklılık arz etmektedir. Ebû Hanife, görüşünü, ecîr-i müşterekin metâyı mal sahibinin rızasıyla teslim aldığını, doğrudan doğruya değil, dolaylı olarak, metâyı korumakla yükümlü olduğu şeklinde temellendirir ve ekler: Bu yüzdendir ki alınan ücret, korumanın karşılığı olamaz. Ücretle emânetleri koruyan (müstevda’) ise, -örneğin oto parkçı- böyle değildir. Çünkü o, doğrudan doğruya, malı korumaktan sorumludur. Nitekim bu kimselerin aldığı ücret, korumanın karşılığıdır. Fakat gaspçı, çaldığı metâı, rızaya dayalı olarak almadığı için daha sonra söz konusu mal bir şekilde telef olursa onu tazminle yükümlüdür. Diğer taraftan, İmâmeyn ise, Hz. Ömer ve Hz. Ali’nin sanatkârlardan metâı tazmin ettikleri ve onları ancak bunun uslandıracağı yönündeki rivayetlere383 dayanmakta ve aklî olarak da şöyle bir gerekçe ileri sürmektedirler: Üstelik malı koruması, karşı tarafın yükümlülüğündedir. Zira kendisi, ancak bu eşyanın var olması hâlinde çalışabilir. Bu nedenle gasp ve hırsızlık gibi karşısında tedbir alınması mümkün olan bir sebeple mal telef olursa kusur kendisinin olacağından bunu tazminle yükümlüdür. Dikkatlice bakıldığında İmâmeyn’in, hocaları Ebû Hanife’den otuz küsur yıl sonra vefat ettikleri görülmektedir. Yani, aralarında zaman ve dönem farkı bulunmaktadır. Kuvvetle muhtemeldir ki, İmâmeyn, ya toplumda meydana gelen zamansal algı nedeniyle yeni bir içtihatta bulunmuş veya artık toplumsal ahval ve şerâit böyle bir içtihadı gerekli kılar hale gelmiştir. Netice olarak, talebeler, otuz yıl öncesine göre değil, kendi toplumlarında gelişen yeni âdet ve anlayışlara göre gardını almışlar ve ihtiyaca uygun, def-i mağrem ve cerr-i mağnemi merkeze alan yeni yaklaşımlar ortaya koymuşlardır. 3.4.4. Hukukî Tasarrufta Örfe Zıt Bir Durum, Fiil veya Söz Olmaması Örf ve âdetin; bir milletin, toplumun veya grubun birbirleriyle olan ilişkilerine ve yeminler, ticârî akitler, evlenme vb. muamelelerine dair hâkim telakkiyi yansıttığını geçen satırlarda ifade ettik. Esasında bunun böyle olması gerektiğine yönelik onlarca kaide ve bu konuda yazılmış eserler bulunmaktadır. Örneğin, ‘Beyne’t-tüccâr ma’rûf olan şey beyinlerinde meşrut gibidir’ şeklindeki kâide, tâcirler arasında geçerli örf ve âdet hukukuna atıfta bulunmaktadır. Bu temel kabul, günümüz hukukunda “Hakkında ticârî bir hüküm bulunmayan ticârî işlerde mahkeme, ticârî örf ve âdete, bu dahi yoksa umûmî hükümlere göre karar verir” şeklinde ifadesini bulur. Sadece tâcirler arasında değil sosyal ve hukûkî hayatın her anında, değişim pratik bir yarar sağlamayacaksa veya zarar söz konusu değilse temel düzene dokunulmaması, taşların yerinden oynatılmaması ve kadim geleneğin bulunduğu hal üzere kalması esas alınmıştır. Zira her şeyde bir yasalaşmaya gitmenin işleri içinden çıkılmaz hale getirdiği, öte yandan pek çok ülkede hukukun gelenek üzerine kurulu olduğu bilinen bir husustur. İslâm toplumunun hep birden derin sapkınlığa ve yanlışa düşmeyeceğinden hareketle fukahâ, bu toplumun söz ve uygulamalarını hüccet kabul etmiş, dolayısıyla dikkate alınması gerektiğine vurgu yapmıştır. Dahası, söz konusu uygulamaları, aralarında “şart” olarak telakki etmiştir. Fakat tarafların açık ifadelerini, toplumda cârî örtülü şartlara ve uygulamalara da öncelemiştir. Zira ne demek istendiğini sözler daha net ifade etmekte ve bu nedenle ‘sözlere’ önce işlerlik kazandırılması; bu mümkün değilse, mecâza gidilmesi; artık bu da mümkün değilse en sonunda ihmal edilmesi salık verilmektedir. Diğer taraftan, insanların kalplerinde saklı iradeleri ve niyetleri de en net ortaya koyan hiç kuşkusuz onların açık beyanlarıdır. Bu durumda, mecaza gidilmeden kelime ve cümlelere işlerlik kazandırılmalı ve delâlete itibar edilmemelidir. Bu prensip en veciz ifadesini ‘açık irade beyanı varken delâletü’l-hâle ve örfe başvurulmaz’ şeklinde Mecellede bulmaktadır. Ancak, Müşteri bir malı satın aldıktan sonra, onun kusurlu (defolu) olduğunu fark etse ve bu malı kabul etmeyeceğini söylediği halde bu kusura razı olduğuna delâlet edecek şekilde onu kullansa, sarih ifadesinin dikkate alınmayıp malı kabul etmiş sayılması bu kâidenin istisnalarındandır. Meseleye yine Mecelle içinden açıklık kazandıralım: Delâleten izin sarahaten izin gibidir. Fakat sarahaten nehiy varsa delâlete itibar olunmaz. Bu bağlamda, Bir kimse birinin izniyle hanesine dâhil oldukta, meydanda duran kadeh ile su içmeye delâleten mezundur. Ve su içerken kazara yedinden kadeh düşüp de kırılsa zamân lâzım gelmez. Fakat sahib-i hane ‘ol kadehe dokunma’ diye nehy etmişken eline alıp da düşerek kırılsa zâmin olur. Açık irâde beyanının delâletü’l-hâle ve örfe öncelendiğini ifâde ettik. Ancak, hukukî muamelelerde, ileri sürülen şart ve sınırlamaların, akdin iktizasına uygun ve yarar sağlayıcı olması gerekmektedir. Aksi durumda bu şartlara bağlı kalmamaktan kaynaklan hasar, karşı tarafa ödetilemez. Şöyle ki, Eğer bir kimse, kendisine bir miktar yiyeceği falanca yoldan taşımak üzere bir hamal tutar ve hamal, halkın gidip geldiği örfî başka bir yoldan giderek mal zayi olursa bunu ödemez ve istenen yere varması hâlinde ücretini alır. Şayet her iki yol arasında fark yoksa durum böyledir. Çünkü bu takdirde kayıtlama, bir yarar ve anlam ifade etmez. İki yolun farklı olması hâlinde ise kayıtlama sahih olup hüküm ifâde ettiğinden hamal, söz konusu hasarı tazminle yükümlüdür. Diğer taraftan, Borçlar Kanunumuzda pek çok konuda ‘hilâfına mukâvele veya mahallî âdet yoksa’ kaydı ile önceliği açık irâde beyanını net olarak ifade eden mukâvelelere vermiştir. 400 DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜM ÖRF VE ÂDETİN FIKHÎ HÜKÜMLERE ETKİSİ Temellerini ikinci bölümde Kur’an’dan delillerle desteklediğimiz, üçüncü bölümde usûl açısından yaklaştığımız bahse konu meseleyi, şimdi de furû fıkıh açısından ele alacağız. Bu bölümde de, ikinci bölümde geçen örfe konu olabilecek mut’a, mehir ve nafaka gibi konuların füru kitaplarındaki yansımalarını irdeleyeceğiz, bunu da mümkün olduğu ölçüde mezheplerin esas teşkil eden kitaplarından hareketle mukâyeseli olarak aktarmaya çalışacağız. Dolayısıyla mezheplerin örf ve âdet hakkında ne düşündüklerini de dolaylı yoldan ifade etmiş olacağız. Bu bölüme, Osmanlı’nın son dönemlerinde yasalaştırılan ve bir döneme damgasını vuran Mecellenin örf ve âdete dayalı maddelerini yakın plana alarak başlayalım. 4.1. Mecelle Bağlamında Alış-Veriş Bölümü 4.1.1. İcab ve Kabul Bu bölümde Mecelle’de alış-veriş bahsinde yer alan örf ve âdetle ilgili maddeleri inceleyecek ve bu maddelerin furû kitaplarındaki temellerini aramaya çalışacağız. Alışverişte temel rükün, taraflarca dermeyan olunan ‘icab ve kabul’dür. İki taraf karşılıklı ve birbirine uygun surette rızalarını sarahaten veya zımnen beyan ettikleri takdirde akit tamam olmaktadır.402 İcab ve kabul, akdin türlerine göre farklı lafızlar ve kalıplarla ifade olunabilmektedir. Söz gelimi, alış-verişte ‘sattım-aldım’, hibe’de ‘hibe ettim-kabul ettim’ gibi. Ancak, akitlerde kullanılacak çeşitli kelime ve ifade kalıplarının ne olacağına yönelik -o akitten anlaşılan maksadı ifade ettiği sürece- İslâm hukukunda bir sınır çizilmemiştir. Bunun temelinde ise lafızların ve buna dayalı kullanımların ülkeden ülkeye ve yöreden yöreye değişiklik gösterme ihtimali yatmaktadır. Tam da bu noktada Kâsânî, örfün akitlerde kullanılan bilindik kalıplara öncelenmesi gerektiğini ifade etmektedir. قاضٍ علي الوضع Tarafların muvafakatı ve rızaları olduğu sürece bu kalıp ve kullanımların dikkate alınması gerektiği ifade edilmiştir.405 “İslâm hukuk doktrininde tarafların maksadını objektif, açık ve kesin olarak ifadeye yarayan söz, yazı, imza, fiil gibi vasıtalarla, hatta bazen sükûtla (zımnen) satım akdinin kurulabilmesine imkân tanınmıştır.” Bu bağlamda Borçlar Kanunumuz, güvenli elektronik imzayı, ancak örf ve âdetçe kabul olunan hallerde ve özellikle de pek çok miktarda tedavüle çıkarılan kıymetli evrakın imzası gerektiğinde kâfi addolunabileceğini öngörmüştür. İşte bu zorunluluk Mecelle’de, Beyîde icab ve kabul, örf ve âdet-i beldede inşâ-yı bey’ için müstamel olan lâfızlardır ki bunlarla pazarlık kesilip lisanımızda hayırlaşmak ta’bir olunur. şeklinde metinleştirilmiştir. Bu noktadan hareketle, taraflardan biri “sana bu evi yüz dinara hibe ettim.” şeklinde bir ifade kullansa bu hibe değil, bey’ kapsamında değerlendirilir ve tamamen onun hükümlerine tâbi olur. Zira söz konusu ifadede, bir bedel (yüz dinar) zikredilmektedir. Hâlbuki hibe, mukabilinde bir ıvaz taahhüt edilmeksizin bir kimsenin bütün malını ve ya bir kısmını başka birine temlik etmesi şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır.410 4.1.2. Şartlı Akitler İslâm hukukunun tartışmalı konularından birini oluşturan bahse konu alış-veriş türü, başlı başına bir tez konusudur. Bu nedenle biz sadece örfe dayalı şartların hukukî konumunu ele alacağız. Bu konudaki tartışmalar ve ihtilaflar, biri diğeriyle çeliştiği varsayılan üç temel hadise dayanmaktadır. Şöyle ki, Hz. Peygamber, Berîre hadisinde, yüz tane de olsa Allah’ın kitabında olmayan şartların geçersiz olduğunu; Câbir hadisinde ise, şartlı satışları yasak ettiğini, ancak Arâyâ’ya izin verdiğini açık seçik ifade etmiştir. Câbir’in (r.a.) rivayet ettiği konuyla alâkadar bir başka hadis şöyle: Rasûlullah benden bir deve satın aldı ve Medine’ye kadar ona binme hakkını bana şart koştu. Konuyla ilgili görüşleri paranteze alarak şunu da ifade edelim: Şartlar kendi içerisinde; nikâhta şahitlik, namazda abdest veya setr-i avret gibi İslâm’ın belirlediği şartlar (şer’î şart); diğeri ise bunların dışında insanların kendi aralarında belirledikleri şartlar -ki buna ca’lî şart denmektedir- olarak ikiye ayrılmaktadır. Bu şartlar da içeriğine göre fâsit, bâtıl ve sahîh olarak üç başlık altında incelenmektedir. Akdin ifâsını güvence altına alan ve akdin gerektirdiği hükümlere uygun olan şartlar sahih kapsamına girmekte, bu nedenle taraflarca uyulması zorunluluk arz etmektedir. Vâdeli satışlarda satıcının müşteriden kefil veya ipotek istemesi, akdin ifâsını güvence altına almaya yönelik bir teşebbüsken; satıcının bedelini alıncaya kadar söz konusu ‘mal’a yönelik ‘hapis hakkı’nı kullanması da akdin gerektirdiği hükümlere uygun olan şartlara örnek oluşturmaktadır. Fıkıh ekolleri, biri diğeriyle çelişen ve doktrinde ciddi tartışmalara yol açan bahse konu hadisler ışığında meseleye açıklık kazandırmaya çalışmışlardır. Bu bağlamda, Zâhirîler, kısmen de Şâfiler oldukça katı davranırken, Mâlikîler, bilhassa Hanbelîler gayet müsamahalı davranmış, nasslara ve satım akdinin maksadına aykırı şartlar hariç bütün şartların geçerli olacağını ileri sürmüşlerdir. Hanefîler başlangıçta Şâfîler gibi düşünerek yeni bir akid görünümünde olan veya tek taraflı menfaat sağlayan şartları akdin muktezasına aykırı kabul ederken tarihî seyir içerisinde bu görüşlerini yumuşatmış ve sonuçta örf ve teâmülde mevcut şartlarla yapılan satım akidlerini caiz görmüşlerdir. İşte Kâsânî (ö. 587/1191) buna güzel bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. O, akdin gereği olmadığı halde akdin taraflarından satıcıya-müşteriye veya bahse konu mala artı bir yarar sağlayan unsurların fasit kapsamında olduğunu ifade eder ve ekler: “Akdin ifâsını teyit edici nitelikte olması ve bu unsurların örf ve âdet halini almış olması müstesna.” Kâsânî, devamında konuyla alakadar örnekler zikreder. Söz gelimi, Mâlikîler, kişinin, evini satarken bir ay kadar -bir kavle göre bir yıl kadar- kendisinin evde oturmasını şart koşması gibi kendine küçük bir menfaat şart koşmasını -yukarıda zikri geçen üçüncü hadise istinaden- câiz kapsamında değerlendirirlerken; öte yandan Kâsânî, böyle bir akdi ve şartı fâsit kabul etmektedir. Bugün marka ürün satan tekstil firmaları, kısmî tadilat güvencesi vermekte ve bunun için ek ücret talep etmemektedir. Yine beyaz eşya firmaları, eve ambalajlı teslimin yanında üç yıl gibi uzun bir süre de garanti güvencesi vermektedir. Klasik dönem hâkim telakkiye göre taraflardan birine (müşteri) artı menfaat sağladığı için kuvvetle muhtemel fâsit kapsamında değerlendirilecek olan sözü edilen güncel örnekler, artık teâmül halini almıştır. Dolayısıyla bir sakınca oluşturmamaktadır. Kaldı ki, daha sonra yapılan Mecelle tadil çalışmasında (1916) bu konuda Hanefî mezhebinin görüşü bırakılarak daha esneklik arz eden Mâlikî ve Hanbelîlerin görüşü alınmış, ancak kanunlaştırma teşebbüsü akim kalmıştır: “Ehad-i akideyne nef-i malumu olan şartla bey’ sahih ve mu’teberdir.” İnsanlar arası ilişkilerde, alım-satım konusunda ileri sürülen örfe dayalı şartların da dikkate alınması gerektiğine yönelik söylem, en zirve ve resmî ifadesini Akd-i bey’in muktezâsından olan şartla bey’ sahih ve şart muteber olur. Muktezây-ı akdi teyid eden şartla bey’ sahih ve şart muteber olur. Müteârif yani örf ve âdet-i beldede câri olan şartla bey’i dahi sahih ve şart muteberdir. şeklinde Mecelle’de bulur. “Meselâ” diyor Berki, “kürkü kaplamak ve kilidi yerine mıhlamak ve yırtık elbiseyi yamamak şartıyla satmak sahih olup bu şarta dahi bayi’in riayet etmesi lâzım gelir.” Bu konuyu noktalarken hatıra gelebilecek bir soruyu da cevaplandırmakta yarar vardır. Peki, alım-satım akitlerinde şart olarak ileri sürülmemiş olsa yani ikinci dereceden noktaların meskût kalması durumunda söz konusu ‘mal’ın müştemilatı, ‘bedel’e dâhil midir? Bu konu da furûda kendisine yer bulmuştur. Ona geleceğiz ancak önce bir kavramın anlamını belirgin kılalım. Arapçada ‘dâr’ (دار ) kelimesi içerisinde ev-baraka gibi yapılar da bulunan arsaları ifade eder. Buna karşın, ‘beyt’ (البیت) kelimesi, sadece gece kalınan ve yatılan yapıları ifade eder. Bu durumda Merginânî’ye (ö. 593) göre bir kimse ‘dâr’ını (دار) satarsa açıkça ifade etmese bile içinde bulunan ev de satılmış olmaktadır. Çünkü örfe göre ‘dâr’ kelimesi, hem arsayı hem de binayı kapsamaktadır. Kaldı ki, bina ayrılmayacak şekilde arsaya bağlı olduğundan hükmen ona tâbi olmaktadır. Hidâye şârihi Aynî, (ö. 855) bahse konu kelimenin (dâr) esasında lugavî olarak sadece arsa anlamına geldiğini içindeki binaları kapsamadığını ifade ediyor ve ekliyor: “Fakat mutlak lafızlar, örfî mefhumlarına hamledilir. Bu durumda, ‘dâr’ kelimesi, sadece arsanın değil binanın da satışını kapsamaktadır.” Devamla Aynî, merdiven, asma kilit ve değirmen satışında, değirmen taşı gibi ayrılmaz parçalarında akit anında meskût kalsa bile fiyata dâhil olacağını ve diğer mezheplerin de aynı kanaatte olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Mevsılî (ö. 683) de aynı meyanda bir arsa satıldığında örfe göre (varsa) içindeki evin alt ve üst katı, tavlası, ağılı, helâ ve ağaçların da satışa dâhil olacağını belirtmektedir. Asırlarca bütün mezhepler tarafından kabul gören bu yaklaşım, aşağıdaki ifadelerle Mecellede birkaç maddeyle hakem kılınmış ve yasa haline getirilmiştir: Örf-ü beldede mebi’in şâmil olduğu her şey min gayrı zikrin bey’de dâhil olur. … İsm-i mebi’in müştemilâtından yahut mebi’in tevâbi’i muttasıla-i müstekırresinden olmayan ve mebi’in cüzü hükmünde veya anınla beraber satılması örf ve âdet iktizâsından bulunmayan şeyler hîn-i bey’de zikrolunmadıkça bey’de dâhil olmaz. Fakat örf ve âdet-i beldece mebi’a tebean satıla gelen şeyler min gayri zikr bey’de dâhil olur.426 Fakat bu durumu Borçlar Kanunumuz, “ikinci dereceden noktalar hakkında uyuşulamadığı takdirde hâkim, işin mahiyetine bakarak onları tayin eder.”427 şeklindeki maddesiyle doğrudan örfe bırakmak yerine hâkimin takdir yetkisine bırakmıştır. 4.1.3. Ayıp Muhayyerliği “Satın alınan mal veya satış bedelinde akit sırasında akdi yapanın bilmediği bir kusur bulunduğu takdirde iki taraftan her birinin sahip olduğu akdi feshetme veya devam ettirme hakkı” şeklinde tanımlanan ayıp (kusur) muhayyerliği, feshi mümkün olan bağlayıcı akitlerde geçerlidir. Bu nedenle, mebii makbuz ise müşterinin feshedebilmesi bâyiin rızasına veya hâkimin kazasına mütevakkıftır. Böyle bir muhayyerliğin temelinde ise biri hadis diğeri de âdet olmak üzere iki hakem yatmaktadır. Şöyle ki, Hz. Peygamber, bir Müslüman’ın kardeşine ayıbını açıklamadıkça ayıplı bir malı satmasının helal olmayacağını vurgulamıştır. Öte yandan Kâsânî, (ö. 587/1191) bahse konu muhayyerliğin dayanağının musarrât hadisi olduğunu ifade etmekte ve eklemekte: Söz konusu malın kusurdan âri olarak müşteriye teslimi delâleten şart koşulmuştur. Zira âdet olarak, müşterinin isteği, metânın kusurdan ârî olmasıdır. Kaldı ki, maldan faydalanma ancak sâlim olduğu zaman mümkün olabilmektedir. Bu ‘genel kabul’, sanki açıkça ifade edilmiş gibidir. (فكانت كالمشروطة نصا) Bu meyanda Borçlar hukukumuz, bâyi’nin maddi veya hukukî bir sebeple kıymetini veya maksut olan menfaatini izâle veya ehemmiyetli bir suretle tenkis eden ayıplardan salim bulunmasını mütekeffil olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Peki, ayb nedir ve nasıl tespit edilecektir? Mevsılî’nin (ö. 683) tüccarların örf ve âdetinde bedelin tenkisini gerektiren her şey diye tanımladığı; İbn Rüşd’ün zamana, yere, gelenek ve şahıslara göre değiştiğini ifade ettiği bahse konu kavram, Mecelle’de, ehil ve erbabı beyninde malın bahasına iras-ı noksan eden kusur şeklinde tarif edilmektedir.436 Gerek Borçlar Kanunu gerekse Mecelle, kusurlu malın ne zaman ve nasıl iade edilebileceğine ve bu gibi durumda tarafların sorumluluklarının ne olacağına yönelik pek çok konuya değinmektedir. Müşteri kabz ettiği malın halini örf ve âdete göre imkân hâsıl olur olmaz muayene etmek borcu ile mükellef olup ayb gördüğü zaman bunu ivedilikle bayie ihbar etmek durumundadır. Bu durumda müşteri bahse konu malın tamamını almak ve ya iade etmek seçenekleri arsında muhayyerdir. “Ayb”ın farkına varıldığında buna razı olmak, müşterinin satıcıyı ibra etmesi, bahse konu malın zayi olması ve ya kısmî değişikliğe uğraması, daha sonra alıcının elinde bitişik ziyadelerin meydana gelmesi bu muhayyerliği tamamen ıskat etmektedir. Ancak müşteri yanında daha sonra bir başka ayb meydana gelirse bu durumda o sadece malın bahasına îras-ı noksan eden kusuru tazmin ettirmek hakkına sahiptir. Söz gelimi, mebi, müşterinin taksiri yüzünden telef olmuş yahut müşteri onu başkasına temlik veya şeklini tağyir etmiş ise, ancak kıymet noksanına mukabil semenin tenzilini dava edebilir. İâde süresinin ne kadar olduğu meselesine gelince, İslâm hukukunda bu konuda bir süre öngörülmezken, Borçlar Kanunumuz, meseleyi malın müşteriye teslim vukuundan itibaren bir sene geçmekle bu hakkın sakıt olacağı yönünde karara bağlamıştır. Ancak “bayi müşteriyi iğfal etmiş ise, bu bir senelik murur-u zamandan istifade edemez” şeklinde söz konusu süreyi müşteri lehine kayıt altına almıştır. Zarar ve ziyanın nasıl tespit edileceğine gelince Borçlar kanunu bu konuda takdir yetkisini hâkime bırakmıştır. Hâkim, ehl-i vukûf marifetiyle söz konusu malın muayenesini yaptırır ve bu raporu da serbestçe takdir edebilir. Mecelle’de ise bu durum, aynı şekilde daha sonra ta’dil komisyonunda eklenen mebii makbuz ise müşterinin feshedebilmesi bâyiin rızasına veya hâkimin kazasına mütevakkıftır. şeklindeki maddeyle hâkimin takdir yetkisine bırakılmakta ve yine noksan-i semen, bîgaraz ehl-i vukûfun ihbarıyla malûm olmaktadır.450 Klasik dönem furû kitaplarımız, bir adım daha ileri gitmekte ve bilirkişinin faaliyet tarzına yönelik ipuçları sunmaktadır. Hem ‘ayb’a yönelik bir örnek, hem de bilirkişinin hareket tarzında neleri dikkate alması gerektiğine yönelik bir metot kabilinden şunu zikredebiliriz. Merginânî, kusuru tespitte geçerli olanın, ticaret ehlinin örfü olduğuna işaret eder ve kendi döneminden halkın âdetinde bilindik ölçüler bağlamında bir örnek sunar: Bir kimse, yumurta, kavun, acur vs. satın aldıktan sonra bunları kırar ve bozuk olduklarını görürse bu durumda, onlardan faydalanmamışsa bedelin tümünü geri alır. Çünkü bunlar bu halleriyle mal olmadıklarından satış hükümsüzdür. Mal bozuk olduğu halde alıcı ondan faydalanırsa geri çeviremez. Ancak imkân nisbetinde zararı önlemek için müşteri, kusurdan doğan eksikliği tazmin ettirir. “Az” bir kısmının bozuk olduğunu görürse istihsânen satış caizdir. Çünkü bu gibi mallar firesiz olmaz. Zaten ceviz, âdeten yüzde bir veya ikilik firesiz olamaz. Bozuk çoksa satış caiz olmayıp alıcı bedelin tümünü bayiden istirdat eder. Mecelle, söz konusu örneği aynen iktibas etmiş fakat insanların nazarına öncelik tanımıştır. Kusurdaki yüzdelik kısmı ise, Merginânî’den farklı olarak yasalaştırma yoluna gitmiştir: Buğday ve emsali hububat topraklı çıktığı takdirde âdeten kalîl addolunursa bey’ sahîh ve lâzım olur. Ve eğer beynennâs ayıp addolunur derecede ise müşteri muhayyer olur. Yumurta ve ceviz makulesi şeylerin bazısı fena ve çürük çıksa yüzde üç gibi örfen ve âdeten istiksâr olunmayacak derecesi ma’füv olur. Eğer kusurlu çıkan yüzde on gibi çok olursa ma’füv olmayıp müşteri cümle mebi’i bâyia reddile tamamen semeni geri alır. 4.2. Mecelle Bağlamında Emânât Bölümü 4.2.1. Âriyet Anılan kelime dilimize ‘âriyetî kelimesinin göçüşmeli bir şekli olan eğreti ve iğreti olarak geçmiştir. Fıkıh terminolojisinde ise, “Bir akittir ki, onunla ariyet veren, bir şeyin bedava kullanılmasını âriyet alana bırakmak ve alan dahi o şeyi kullandıktan sonra geri vermekle mükellef olur.” şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır.454 Karşılıksız olması, kullanımının karşı tarafa bırakılması, kullanıldıktan sonra geri verilmesi, tüketilen değil kullanılan bir mal olması bahse konu teberru akdinin karakteristik özelliklerindendir. Âriyet akdinin tanımına, konusuna, çerçevesine, sonucuna ilişkin literatürde pek çok tartışma vardır. Esasında bu ihtilafın temelinde birbiriyle çelişen hadisler yatmaktadır. Şöyle ki, Hz. Peygamber, bir ifadesinde, eğreti alan kimsenin bundan sorumlu olduğunu ve zayi olması durumunda tazmin etmesi gerektiğini ( بل عاریة مضمونةمؤداة); bir başka ifadesinde ise eğreti alan kimsenin bahse konu malın zayi durumunda sorumlu olmayacağını (لیس علي المستعیر ضمان) belirtmektedir. Bu temelden hareketle, Hanefîlerdeki hâkim telakki, anılan akdin bir emânet akdi olduğu, dolayısıyla ödünç alanın (müsteîr) kasıt ve kusuru olmadığı sürece tazminle yükümlü olmayacağıdır. Mecelle (md. 813-4) bu baskın görüşü, Âriyet, müsteîr yedinde emânettir. Bilâ teaddî velâ taksîr telef ya zayi’ olsa yahut kıymetine noksan gelse zamân lâzım gelmez. Müsteîrin bir gûna teaddisi ya taksîri vâki oldukda artık her ne sebeb ile olursa olsun âriyet telef olsa yahut kıymetine noksan gelse zamân lâzım gelir. şeklinde yasalaştırma yoluna gitmiştir. Diğer taraftan, Hanbelîler ise bunun tam tersini, yani kasıt veya kusur olsa da olmasa da tazmin etmesi gerektiğini dillendirirler. Şâfiî ve Mâlikîler ise bu iki kanaat arasında yer almaktadırlar. Borçlar Kanunumuz ise, Âriyet alan, âriyet şeyi, ancak akitte tayin edilen ve akitte bir şey tayin edilmemiş ise o şeyin mahiyetinden veya tahsis olunduğu maksattan anlaşılan şekilde kullanabilir. (…) Bu kaideye muhalif hareket ettiği takdirde zuhura gelen kazalardan dahi mesul olur. Meğerki bu kaideye riayet etmiş olsaydı bile yine bu kazanın vukua geleceğini ispat eder.460 demek suretiyle tazmin yükümlülüğünü ahlâki sorumluluk olmaktan çıkarıp kanunî bir zorunluluğa dönüştürmüştür. Bir benzer ihtilaf da eğer ödünç alınan bir araba veya hayvan ise onun bakımında ve âdi muhafaza masraflarında görülmektedir. Şöyle ki, Hanefîler, bakım ve giderleri ödünç alan şahsın tekeffül etmesi gerektiğini ileri sürerken, diğer mezhepler, mülkiyet intikal etmediği için bunun ödünç veren-in sorumluluğunda olduğunu dile getirmektedirler. Günümüz Borçlar Kanununun (md. 301) bu masrafların âriyet alan tarafından karşılanması gerektiği yönündeki görüşü, Hanefîlerinkiyle örtüşmektedir. Ancak, Borçlar Kanunu, âriyet verenin menfaatine yapmağa mecbur olduğu fevkalade masrafları bundan hâriç tutmaktadır. Âriyet malın kullanım sınırına gelince, Hanefîler dışındaki İslam hukukçularına göre ödünç alanın, verilen iznin sınırları içinde ödünç maldan yararlanma hakkı vardır. Hanefî hukukçular ise çerçeveyi biraz geniş tutarlar, âriyetleri mutlak ve mukayyet olmak üzere iki grupta tasnif ederler ve kullanılmasında uyulacak kuralları da buna göre belirlerler. Bu bağlamda, “mukayyet âriyet” mal sahibinin ödünç alan şahsa, söz konusu malı belirli bir yerde, zamanda, işte veya bahse konu malın belirli kimseler tarafından kullanılmasını şart koşması şeklinde tanımlanabilir. Bu durumda, ileri sürülen kayıt anlamlı ve yararlı ise mümkün olduğu ölçüde uyulması gerekmektedir. Aksi durumda ödünç alan, tazminle mükellef olur. Öte yandan “pekâlâ, bunu sana ödünç veriyorum, istediğin gibi kullanabilirsin” şeklindeki, zamanla, zeminle ve kullanımla ilgili bir sınırlama söz konusu olmayan bir akit, mutlak âriyet kapsamına girmektedir. Peki, bu durumda kullanıcı istediği gibi tasarrufta bulunabilir mi? Örneğin, âriyet mal bir otomobil ise, şehir dışına çıkabilir, hız sınırlarını aşabilir veya bu araçla ev, ağır yük vb. taşıyabilir mi? Dahası bu araç, arazide kullanılabilir mi? Âriyet mal bir ev ise, kullanıcı orayı dükkâna vb. çevirebilir mi? Tam da bu noktada Hanefî mezhebindeki hâkim telakki, örf ve âdete geniş yetki tanımış ve her ne kadar mutlak da olsa bunun kapsamını teâmüllerin belirleyeceğini ifade etmiştir. Örneğin Kâsânî, mal sahibinin bahse konu maldan yararlanmayı mutlak olarak temlik ettiğini, mutlak olanın da kaide gereği mutlak olarak kalacağını ifade eder ve ekler: Ancak böyle bir bineğe mutad şeklin üzerinde yük yükleyemez, benzeri bineklerin kullanılamayacağı bir şekilde gece-gündüz onu kullanamaz. Şayet bunu yapacak olur ve hayvanda her hangi bir kusur doğarsa, tazmin eder. Zira söz konusu akit mutlak da olsa tıpkı açıkça ifade edilerek (nassen) kayıtlandığı gibi, örf ve âdetle de zımnen çerçeve (لكن المطلق یتقید بالعرف والعادة دلالة كما یتقید نصاsınırlanmıştır. ( İşte Mecelle, mezhepteki bu yaygın kanaati, İâre-i mutlakada ya’ni muîrin iâreyi zemân ve mekân ve bir nevi intifa’ ile takyid etmediği suretde âriyeti müsteîr, dilediği zemân ve mekânda dilediği vechile isti’mal edebilir. Fakat örf ve âdet ile takayyüd eder. (…) Mücevherat gibi eşya-yı nefîseden olan âriyeti muîrin kendisine teslim etmek lâzımdır. Amma sâir âriyeti örf ve âdette teslim olunan mahalle götürmek veya muîrin hizmetkârına vermek red ve teslimidir. şeklinde kanuna dönüştürmüştür. Bu bağlamda, “Kezâlik” diyor Berki, mutlak olarak iâre olunan bir han odasından müsteîr dilerse sâkin olur ve dilerse emtia vaz’eder. Fakat örf ve âdetin hilâfı olarak içinde demircilik yapamaz.” 4.2.2. Mudârabe Bir tarafın sermaye koyması, diğer tarafın işletmeyi üstlenmesiyle kurulan kâr paylaşımı esasına dayalı ortaklığı ifade eden mudârabe, sermayeden yoksun, bilgi ve yeterli tecrübeye sahip işletmeciyle, bunlara sahip olmayan sermayedarı bir araya getirmek suretiyle enerjiyi sinerjiye dönüştürmektedir. Meşru oluşunun temelinde, Hz. Peygamber’in bu yöndeki takrîrî sünneti, sahabenin uygulamaları bir yana; ihtiyaç ve maslahat prensibi yatmaktadır. Kaldı ki, İslâm öncesi dönemden beri uygulana gelmekteydi. Bu meyanda İbn Hazm, (ö. 456) bahse konu ortaklığın meşruiyetinin nassla değil, sahih ve mücerret icmâ ile sağlandığını, hatta Hz. Hatice’nin sermayesini Hz. Peygamberin bu şekilde işlettiğini not düşmüştür. Bağlayıcı (lâzım) olmayan, yani taraflardan birinin istemiyle feshedilebilen, vârislere intikal etmeyen ve günümüzde özel finans kurumlarının kuramsal temelini oluşturan bahse konu ortaklık; sermayede, işletmecide ve sermayedarda olması gereken pek çok şartı haizdir. Bu bağlamda, cumhura göre ortaya konan sermayenin tedavüldeki nakit türlerinden biri olmalıdır. Bu nedenle ticaret malı, akar ve borçun mudârabede işletmeciye sermaye olarak verilemeyeceği ifade edilmiş ancak, külçe altın, gümüş veya örf ve âdette para hükmünde olan metalar nukud hükmünde kabul edilmiştir. Dahası söz konusu sermayenin mikdarı, evsafı ve neticede kârın da hangi oranda paylaşılacağının belirli olması gerekmektedir. Fakat alel’ıtlak şirket ta’bir olunsa müsavâta masruf olur ve ribih yarı yarıya taksim olunur. Diğer taraftan işletmecinin (mudârib) tasarrufu ve hareket tarzı dolayımında, bahse konu ortaklık tıpkı âriyette olduğu gibi mutlak ve mukayyet olmak üzere iki başlık altında incelenmektedir. Şayet sermayedar, işletmeciye belirli yerde ve belirli ürünlerle ticaret yapmasını veya belirli firmalarla çalışması gibi sınırlama koyuyorsa bu mukayyet olarak adlandırılmaktadır. İşletmeci anlamlı ve yararlı kayıtları ve sınırlamaları göz ardı eder ve zarar ederse onu tazminle yükümlüdür. Öte yandan, bütün kayıtlara uymasına rağmen tamamen zarar ederse ve kasıt ve kusuru yoksa tazminle yükümlü olmayıp, ancak kendi emeğinin karşılığını da alamaz. Bu şekilde tasarruf hakkı ve tazmin yükümlülüğü dengesinin temelinde sermayenin, işletmecinin elinde herkesçe kabul edilen yaklaşıma göre- vedia hükmünde bir emanet olmasıdır. Bu genel kabulü Mecelle, mudârib emîndir. Anın yedinde sermaye vedia hükmündedir, şeklinde yasalaştırmıştır. Sana tevdi ettiğim sermaye ile istediğin gibi tasarrufta bulunabilirsin, vadeli veya vadesiz satışla yükümlülük, zaman, mekân, emtia ve firma sınırlaması yapmıyorum, şeklindeki ifadeler de bahse konu ortaklığın mutlak olduğunu göstermektedir. Her ne kadar bu ortaklık bir mutlaklık ifade ediyorsa da başka şirketlerde olduğu gibi bunun kapsamı örf ve âdet ile daraltılmıştır. Bu noktadan hareketle, işletmeci, tıpkı mal sahibi gibi tasarrufta bulunabilir ve pazarlama için uzak ülkelere seyahat edebilir. Satıp kar etmek için mal satın alabilir. Şu kadar var ki, bunu yaparken, rayiç bedelle veya insanların aldanabileceği kadar bir fark (gabn-i yesîr) ile yapabilir. Aksi durumda, kendisi için almış olur ve mudarabe hesabına dâhil olmaz. Alım konusundaki sorumluluğu böyle. Satım konusundaki sorumluluğuna gelince, Ebû Hanife, işletmecinin mutlak olarak vekâlet aldığını dolayısıyla bahse konu malı pazarlarken isterse peşin, isterse vadeli, isterse gabn-i fâhiş ile satabileceğini ileri sürerken, İmâmeyn ise, vadeli olarak ve kısmî aldanma dışında kalarak satış yapamayacağını vurgulamışlardır ancak örf ve âdetteki uygulamaları bundan istisna etmişlerdir. Tercihe şayan görüş bu olup diğer mezhepler de aynı kanaattedirler. İşte mecelle bu hâkim telakkiyi şu şekilde normlaştırmıştır: Gerek peşin para ile ve gerek veresiye olarak az ve çok baha ile mal satabilir. Fakat beynet-tüccâr örf ve âdet olduğu mertebe mühlet verebilir, yoksa beyn-et-tüccâr maruf olmayan uzun müddet ile mal satamaz. Öte yandan, işletmecinin sermayesini kendi sermayesi ile karıştırmaya ve onu alt mudarabe yöntemiyle işletmeye sermayedarın özel izni gerekmektedir. Fakat mudâriblerin mal-i mudârabeyi kendi malları ile karıştırmaları âdet olan beldede ise mudârabe-i mutlakada mudârib ana dahi me’zun olur. Bahse konu şirketle alakadar pek çok konu bulunmaktadır. Fakat biz sadece Mecelle’de örf ve âdetle ilgili olanı almayı yeğledik. 4.3. Mut’a ve Mut’anın Takdirindeki Ölçüler Konuyla alakadar ayeti ve ona ilişkin meali hatırlayalım: لا جنَاحَ علیْكُمْ انْ طََلَّ قْْتُمُ النِّ ساءَ ما لَمْ تَمَسوھنُّ اوْ تفرضُوا لَھنَّ فر◌ٖ یضَةً وَمتِّ عوھنَّ على الْمُوسعِ قََدرهُ وعلى الْمُقْتِرِ قَدَرهُ متاعا بالْمَعرُوفِ حَقا على الْمحْسِن◌ٖ ین Henüz kendileriyle cinsel ilişkiye girmeden veya mehir belirlemeden kadınları boşamanız halinde onlara karşı herhangi bir mâli bir sorumluluğunuz yoktur. Ancak siz yine de gönüllerini hoş tutmak için onlara hediye türünden bir şeyler verin. Pek tabi ki zengin olanınız zenginliğine, fakir olanınız da kısıtlı imkânlarına uygun şekilde vermelidir. O kadınlara imkânlar ölçüsünde hediyeler vermek, Allah’a samimiyetle kulluk etme gayretinde olan kimseler için bir boyun borcudur. İkinci bölümde ma’rûf kavramı, dolayısıyla mut’a hakkında müfessirlerin konuya ilişkin görüşlerini aktarmıştık. Bu, meselenin tefsire bakan yüzüydü. Burada ise daha çok fıkıhçıların ne dediğini mukayeseli olarak ele almaya çalışacağız. Bu da meselenin furûa bakan tarafını oluşturacaktır. Boşanan kadındaki üzüntüyü hafifletme ve onun gönlünü almaya yönelik bir amaç taşıyan bahse konu kelime, âyette da ifade edildiği üzere, henüz mehri kesilmeden ve kendisiyle cinsel ilişkiye girilmeden boşanmış kadına ödenmesi gereken ‘mal’ın adıdır. Ödenmesi gereken diyoruz. Çünkü Mâlikîler hariç, diğer mezhepler bunun, nikâhın doğurduğu ve kocanın mükellef olduğu bir boyun borcu (vâcip) olduğunu kabul etmektedirler. Bunu ise söz konusu âyetin nedb (gönüllülük) değil emir ifade etmesi şeklinde temellendirirler. Hanefîler ve Hanbelîler, bunun dışında kalan boşanmış bütün kadınlar için -ayrılığın kadından gelmesi hariç ve bazı durumlar mahfuz olmak üzere- mut’ayı müstehap olarak telakki ederler. Ancak, başta Şâfi, Ahmed b. Hanbel ve İbn Hazm ve bir kısım fâkih ise, Bakara 2/232’ye istinâden bütün boşanmış kadınlar için -yine bazı şartlar mahfuz olmak üzere- mut’ayı zorunlu kabul etmektedir. Sözü edilen mal, nakit olabileceği gibi kıyafet, menkul hatta taşınmaz da olabilir. Klasik dönem eserlerde yer alan ve mut’anın üç parça elbise olacağı şeklindeki ifadeler, sadece örnek kabilinden olup zorunluluk arz etmemektedir. Mut’anın alt ve üst sınırının ne olacağı konusunda bilginlerin mantıkî çıkarsamada bulunduklarına şahit olmaktayız. Söz gelimi, Ebû Zehra, Eğer kadın mehir belirlenmeden evlenmiş ve hükmî veya hakikî birleşme meydana gelmiş ve ardından boşanmışsa, bu durumda mehr-i misil gerekmektedir. Fakat cinsel birleşme olmadan boşanmışsa bu durumda mut’a gerekir. O halde mut’a tıpkı mehri belirlenmiş fakat birleşmeden önce ayrılmış kadının mehri gibi tam “mehrin yarısı” mukabilindedir. demektedir. Bu bağlamda, verilmesi gereken mehrin en üst sınırı, mehr-i mislin yarısı, en alt sınırı ise, tam mehrin (on dirhem/iki kurbanlık koyun) yarısı olmaktadır. İstendiği takdirde daha fazlası da verilebilir. Ancak bu ölçüler, anlaşmazlık neticesinde yargıya başvurulduğunda ödenmesi gereken miktarın sınırlarını göstermektedir. Mut’a miktarının hangi kriter(ler)e göre tespit edilmesi gerektiği noktasında farklı görüşler mevcuttur. Bu görüşlerin temelinde gramer odaklı çıkarımlar bulunmaktadır. Şöyle ki, bazıları erkeğin sosyo-ekonomik durumu göz önüne alınmalıdır, derken; bazıları da kadının; bazıları ise, her ikisinin de durumu gözetilmeli, demektedir. Erkeğin durumunu merkeze alanlar, âyetin (على الْمُوسعِ قََدرهُ وعلى الْمقْْترِ قََدرهُ) kısmını; kadının durumunu dikkate alanlar, âyetin (متاعا بِالْمَعرُوفِ) kısmını; her ikisinin de dikkate alınması gerektiğini ileri sürenler, her iki hitabı ön plana çıkarmaktadırlar. Örneğin, Merginânî, mut’a miktarı belirlenirken mehr-i misil göz önüne alındığı ve mehr-i misilin de kadının sosyo-ekonomik konumuna ve çevresine göre belirlendiği gerekçesiyle erken dönem Hanefî usûlcülerden Kerhî’nin mut’ada kadının durumunun esas alınması gerektiği şeklinde görüş ortaya koyduğunu aktarır ve ekler: Ancak doğrusu, erkeğin durumunun dikkate alınması gerektiğidir. Çünkü ayette yer alan “Pek tabi ki zengin olanınız zenginliğine, fakir olanınız da kısıtlı imkânlarına uygun şekilde vermelidir.” şeklindeki ifade bunu zorunlu kılmaktadır. Furû’ eserlerimizde yer alan mut’anın türüne yönelik ifadelere göz attığımızda herkesin kendi dönemine ve yöresine uygun malzemelerle konuya açıklık getirdiğini görüyoruz. Örneğin Hanefî eserlerinde bunun, bir entari, bir başörtüsü ve bir çarşaftan ibaret olduğu ifade edilmektedir. Hanbelîlerde ise, mut’anın tespiti erkeğin ekonomik durumuna göre belirlenmekte, bu nedenle en üst sınır (zenginler için) boşanmış eşine bir hizmetçi tutmak; fakirler için namaz kılınabilecek bir elbise şeklinde ifade edilmiştir. Şafilerde ise, üst sınırın yine mehr-i mislin yarısını geçmemesi gerektiği ifade edilmiştir. 30 dirhem, alt sınır olarak tavsiye edilmiş, bir uyuşmazlık zuhur ettiğinde ise hâkimin tarafların sosyo-ekonomik durumlarını dikkate alarak karar vermesi gerektiği belirtilmiştir. Bu durumda sınırlar arasında olmak şartıyla miktarın ne olacağı hâkimin içtihat ve takdirine bırakılmıştır. Mâlikîlere gelince, daha önce de ifade ettiğimiz gibi bu gönüllülük esasına dayanmakta, bu nedenle uyuşmazlık olduğunda hâkim sadece tavsiyede bulunabilir, buna zorlayamaz. Eğer koca verecekse, kendi durumuna göre vermelidir. Kaldı ki, mut’ada bir sınır bulunmamaktadır. Buraya kadar anlatılanlar ışığında şunu ifade edebiliriz: Cumhur, mut’a miktarı konusunda üst ve alt sınırı belirlemiş, fakat içinin neyle doldurulabileceği hususunda farklı yaklaşımlar sergilemişledir. Bu yaklaşımın temelinde ise (بالْمَعرُوفِ ) kavramının yattığını ifade edelim. Bu yüzdendir ki, İbn Âbidîn verilen örneklerin yöreden yöreye değişiklik gösterebileceğini ifade etmekte ve eklemektedir: Sonra gördüm ki hâşiye yazarlarından biri şöyle diyor: “Bercendî'de açıklandığı üzere, ulema bunun onların memleketine özgü olduğunu ifade etmişlerdir. Bizim memleketimize gelince, bundan daha fazlası gerekmektedir. Çünkü bizim memleketimizde kadınlar üç elbiseden fazla giyerler. Dolayısıyla, bu üçe bir izâr ile bir de mükâ'ab ilave edilir.” Kâmûs'un beyanına göre mükâ'ab, nakışlı elbise demektir. Öte yandan, erken dönem Hanefî usûlcülerden Cessâs, (ö. 370) meselenin bu şekilde anlaşılması gerektiğini çok önceden ifade etmiştir. O, mut’a miktarını yorumlarken iki kavramı öne çıkarır: Ekonomik güç ve örf: Allah Teâlâ mut’anın tespiti hususunda iki şeyi şart koşmuştur: Kocanın ekonomik gücü ve ma’rûf. Bu da insanların örf ve âdetlerine dayanmaktadır. Âdet dediğimiz şey de kesimden kesime ve zamanla değişmektedir. Zamanlar değiştikçe de insanların âdetlerini göz önünde bulundurmak zorunluluk arz etmektedir. İşte bu da içtihadın geçerli olabilmesinin temel şartlarından birini teşkil etmektedir. (…) Mut’a miktarına yönelik ortaya konan yaklaşımların temelinde de bunun içtihâdi bir mesele olması yatmaktadır. Bu yüzdendir ki, müçtehitler bu konuda birbirlerinin muhalif düşüncelerini yermemiştir. Asrının ihtiyaçlarını merkeze alan ve bu nedenle mezhep gözetmeksizin pek çok müçtehidin görüşünü kompoze eden Aile Hukuku Kararnâmesi, (1917-1919) bu hâkim telakkiyi dikkate almış ve şu ifadelerle yasalaştırmıştır: Akd-i sahihde mehir tesmiye edilmediği veya edilip de ehad-ı tarafeynin vefâtı veya ictimâ-i sahihden sonra talâk vukûu ile mehr-i misil lâzım olur. Amma ictimâ-i sahihden evvel talâk vukû bulursa mut’a lâzım gelir. Mut’a mehr-i mislin nısfını tecavüz etmemek üzre örf ve âdete göre tayin edilir. (md. 84) Buradan hareketle denilebilir ki, âyette yer alan ma’rûf kavramını örf olarak çevirmek kanaatimizce daha uygun olacaktır. Kaldı ki, bazı mütercimler, söz konusu âyeti bu şekilde dilimize kazandırmışlardır: Eli geniş olan kendi ölçüsüne, eli dar olan da kendi ölçüsüne göre, örfe uygun bir fayda ile onlara yarar sağlayın. 4.4. Mehir ve Mehrin Takdirindeki Ölçüler Hiç kuşkusuz mehir ve nafaka İslâm aile hukukunun başat konularını oluşturmakta ve her iki konu da kendi içinde pek çok alt başlıları kapsamaktadır. Hepsinden bahsetmek çalışmamızın vüsatini aşacağı ve daha önemlisi konumuzla pek alakadar olmadığı için biz bunlardan sadece birini, fıkhın yerelliğiyle ilgili olanı yani mehr-i mislin ne olduğu ve onun tespitinde neyin ölçü olarak dikkate alınacağı meselelesini inceleyeceğiz. Literatürde, evlilikte nikâh akdi veya cinsel temasın bir sonucu olarak kadına ödenmesi gereken para veya mal şeklinde tanımlanan mehir, meşruiyetini kitap sünnet ve buna dayalı uygulamalardan almaktadır. Pek çok âyet-i kerimede mehir verilmesi gerektiği ifade edilmiş508 ve Hz. Peygamber de mehirsiz evliliğe ruhsat vermemiştir. Dolayısıyla mehir anılmadan evlilik gerçekleşse bile, yine de onun belirli periyotlarla verilmesi gerekmektedir. Bu durum ise evlilik akdini alım-satım akdinden ayıran temel argümanlardan birini oluşturmaktadır. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, nasıl ki satım akdinde bedel tespiti yapılmadan meydana gelen akitler kabul görmüyorsa, bu da öyle olacaktı. Kaldı ki, bu -bir yönüyle- âyette bağış olarak zikredilmektedir. Sadâk, nıhle, ferîda, ecr, ukr vs. isimlerle de anılan mehir, Hz. Peygamber’in uygulamalarında bazen, âzat oluş; bazen bir kısım meblağ; bazen bir zırh veya demir yüzük; bazen kavrulmuş un, kuru hurma veya bir çift ayakkabı olmuş, bazen de Kur’an öğretimi mukabilinde evlenme gerçekleşmiştir. Çuval dolusu altın ve gümüş verenler olsa da mehrin en hayırlısı en kolay olanıdır, denmek suretiyle bu konuda kolaylaştırıcı olunması gerektiği tavsiye edilmiştir. Kadın için evlilik yaşamı boyunca yedek akçe niteliği taşıyan mehir, nikâh akdi sırasında veya daha sonra karşılıklı rıza ile belirlenmişse bu, mehr-i müsemmâ adını almaktadır. Bu da ödeme takvimine göre peşin mehir (muaccel) ve vadeli mehir (mueccel) olarak mütalaa edilmektedir. Akit sırasında ödenmişse, muaccel; daha sonra belirli zamanlarda periyodik olarak ödenmesi kararlaştırılmışsa bu da müeccel mehir olarak telakki edilmektedir. Mehir belirlenmiş fakat takvim konusu sukut geçilmişse bu konuda hakemin o toplumun örfü olduğunu ifade etmiştik. Bu bağlamda, Mısırdaki câri örfe göre, mehrin 2/3’ü; Fas’ta ise yarısı peşin olarak ödenmektedir. Kuzey Afrika bölgesinde büyük bir meblağın sonraya bırakılmasının, boşama hakkının kötüye kullanımını engellemeye yönelik bir yaptırım olduğu ifade edilmektedir. Bu tür mehrin miktarı, alt ve üst sınırı konusunda mezhepler farklı yaklaşımlara sahiptir. Mehrin tespiti noktasında tarafların, bazı durumlarda velilerin iradelerinin yanı sıra örf ve âdetlerle ekonomik şartlar da etkili olacağı bilinen bir husustur. Öte yandan, eğer mehir, müsemmâ değilse misl adını almaktadır. Mehrin hangi durumlarda bu adı alacağa gelince, genel olarak beş husus zikredilmektedir. Akit sırasında mehir zikredilmemiş ve daha sonra taraflar bu konuda bir uzlaşıya varamamışlarsa veya mehir vermeme şartıyla evlenilmişse bile yine mehr-i misl verilmesi gerekmektedir. Bu durum ise, onun -bir yönüyle- ibadet oluş keyfiyetini yansıtmaktadır.521 Mehrin; mütekavvim (istifadesi mübah ve mümkün) bir mal veya onun mukabilinde bir menfaat olması gerektiği daha önce ifade edilmişti. Bu bağlamda, akit sırasında mehir anılmış fakat bu, mütekavvim değilse veya miktarı, cinsi ve evsafı konusunda tartışmaya sebebiyet verecek derecede bilgisizlik had safhada (el-cehâletü’lfâhişe) ise bu durumda yine mehr-i misl verilmesi gerekmektedir. Söz gelimi, müstakbel eşine mehir olarak bir binit, bir ev vereceğini ifade etse ancak evsafını belirtmese bu mehir olarak kabul görmez. Bunun yerine mehr-i misl vermesi gerekmektedir. Akit sırasında mehir anılmış fakat daha sonra miktarı konusunda bir uyuşmazlık yaşanmışsa veya berdel (şigar) gibi onaylanmayan, fâsit yöntemlerle evlenmiş kişilerin mehri de Hanefîlerce bu kapsamda değerlendirilmektedir. Bütün bu sayılan noktalarda mehrin hak edilebilmesi için, cinsel birleşme, sahih halvet veya cinsel temastan önce eşlerden birinin ölmüş olması gerekmektedir. Peki, mehr-i misil nedir, miktarını tespit noktasında temel alınacak ölçüt nedir/ ne olmalıdır? Şimdi de bu sorulara yanıt arayacağız. İkinci soruya verilecek yanıt, ilkinin de muhtemel cevabını kapsayacaktır. Bu konuda neredeyse bütün mezheplerin aynı kanaati dile getirdiğini görüyoruz. Ortak kanaate medar olan ilke, İbn Mesûd’a isnat edilen bir rivayet olunca buna şaşırmamak lazım. Zira dinî düşünce dünyamızda eser, genelde kıyasa öncelenmiştir. Bahse konu rivayet şöyle: İbn Mesûd’a bir kadınla evlenip ona mehir takdir etmeyen ve onunla cinsel ilişki yaşamadan ölen bir adamın durumu soruldu. İbn Mesûd, cevaben ‘o kadına kendi kadınlarına verilen mehir vardır. (لھا مثل صداق نسائھا) Onlardan ne az olur ne de çok. Kadının iddet beklemesi gerekir. Ona miras da düşer’, dedi. Bu rivayet ve kuvvetle muhtemel nesebin babaya aidiyetini ifade eden Bakara 2/233. âyetten hareketle fâkihlerin ekseriyeti, mehr-i mislin tespiti noktasında -nesep ilkesi ön plana çıkarılarak- baba tarafından yakınların dikkate alınacağı hususunda ittifakla kanaat belirtmişledir. Önce öz kız kardeş, sonra baba bir kız kardeş sonra hala, sonra halakızları... şeklinde sıralama getirmişler. Bu yaygın kanaate İbn Ebî Leyla, kadının bedensel kıymetinin anne yakınlarına kıyasen itibar kazanacağından hareketle, anne, teyze vs. dikkate alınması gerektiği şeklinde itiraz eder. Fakat Serahsî, buna bir şeyin değeri cinsinden hareketle bilinebilir, insan ise babasının cinsinden gelmektedir, dolayısıyla anne değil baba tarafı dikkate alınmalıdır, şeklinde karşı itirazda bulunur. 531 Baba tarafından muadil kadın bulunamazsa bu durumda ikinci olarak babanın sosyal konumuna benzer bir aileye kıyasla mehrin tespiti yoluna gidilecektir. Ancak Şâfîler ve Hanbelîler, yabancıya değil anne tarafına kıyas edilmesi taraftarıdır. Bu iki durum Ebûssuûd’un fetvasında şu şekilde ifadesini bulmuştur: Mes’ele: Hind mehr-i misli, anası mehriyle ma'lûm olur mu, ne ile ma'lûm olur? El-cevap: Babası canibinden olan nisa' mehrine kıyas olunur. Cevâb-ı âhar: Hemşirelerine mukayese ile bilinir. (…) Bu surette, Hindin mehr-i misli ser’le ne makûle kimseye kıyas olunur? El-cevap: Hasan Ağanın şanına kıyas, eshâb-ı vukuf ta'yîn ve ittifakları ile olunur. Bu telakki artık son dönemde de, olduğu gibi kabul edilmiş ve Aile Hukuku Kararnamesi bunu şu metinlerle yasalaştırmıştır: Mehir ya mehr-i müsemmâdır ki, tarafeynin az veya çok tesmiye ettikleri maldır. Veya mehr-i misildir ki, zevcenin babası tarafından ve olmadığı takdirde beldesi ahâlisinden akran ve emsali kadınların mehridir.535 Fetvada yer alan altı çizili kelime, ikinci olarak babanın sosyal konumuna benzer bir aileye kıyas edilmesi gerektiğine matuf. Ancak, kültürümüzde yerleşik anasına bak, kızını al atasözümüz ve İbn Mesûd (r.a.) hadisinde yer alan altı çizili ifadenin mutlak bir akrabalık ifade etmesi, en azından bize ikinci derecede mehir noktasında anne tarafından akrabalara mukayese edilmesi gerektiği yönünde güçlü bir ipucu vermektedir. Öte yandan fukahâ, gelin adayı ile ona mukayese edilen kadın arasında yaş, güzellik, mal, takva, akıl, dine duyarlılık, bekâret, iffet, ilim, edep, çocuk sahibi olup olmama vs. gibi durumlarda denklik şartı koşmuşlardır. Zira mehrin miktarını etkileyen başat faktör, kadının sahip olduğu evsaftır. Evsaf değiştikçe, ona bağlı olarak mehir miktarı da değişmektedir. Anılan şartların dışında iki önemli husus da fukahâ’nın dikkatinden kaçmamıştır. Mehir-i mislin tespitinde zaman ve yörenin (beled/büldân) dikkate alınması gerektiği hususuna özel önem atfetmişlerdir. Esasında bir genç kızın fî tarihinde evlenmiş bir yakınıyla mukayese edilmesi İslâm hukukunun ruhuna aykırıdır. Bu onun aynı zamanda pek çok haksızlıklara yol açması anlamına gelecekti. Hem de her dönemde insanların beğeni tarzı, kıymet ölçüleri, yerleşik düşünce ve ortak kabulleri farklılık arz etmekte ve an be an değişmektedir. Kaldı ki, taş yerinde ağırdır. Bu bağlamda, Kemal b. Hümâm’a, Eğer kıstas alınan kadın, gelin adayıyla yaşadığı dönem, yöre ve zaman bakımından farklılık gösteriyorsa bu dikkate alınamaz. Çünkü her iki belde ahâlisinin mehrin azlığı veya çokluğu noktasındaki örf ve âdetleri farklılık arz edecektir. şeklinde söyleten de bu zorunluluktur. Hanbelîler, buna ilaveten bir adım daha ileri gidiyor ve ekliyorlar: Kadının akrabalarının âdeti mehri hafif tutmaksa hafifletme dikkate alınır. Âdetleri yüksek oranda mehir almaksa bunu ölçü alamazlar. (…) Eğer âdetleri mehr-i müeccel şeklinde ise, müeccele olarak kararlaştırılır. Bu şekilde değilse muaccel olarak talep edilir. Ancak bu konuda bir uygulama yoksa vasat olan dikkate alınır. Zira âdil olan budur ve o ülkenin parasından ödenir. Birden çok para çeşidi varsa en yaygın olanı dikkate alınır.538 Karı-koca veya veliler söz konusu mehri kendi aralarında rızaya dayalı olarak takdir ederlerse bir problem oluşmamaktadır. Bu anlattığımız yöntem, mehr-i misl konusunda bir uyuşmazlık yaşanırsa devreye girecektir. Bunun tespiti ise, Ebussuûd’un fetvasında ifadesini bulan iki adil erkek veya bir erkek iki kadından müteşekkil eshâb-ı vukuf’un (bilirkişi) ta'yîn ve ittifakları ile olacaktır. 4.5. Nafaka ve Nafaka Takdirindeki Ölçüler Bu konu da tıpkı mehir gibi içerisinde nafakanın zorunluluğu ve zorunlu oluş keyfiyeti, nafaka türleri, nafakada ihtilaf, nafakayı engelleyen etkenler gibi amacına, niteliğine, koşullarına ve sonuçlarına dair birden çok konuyu barındırmaktadır. Fakat biz sadece konumuzla ilgili olan kısmını, nafaka miktarının hangi ölçüye göre tespit edileceğini inceleyeceğiz. Ancak konuya girmeden önce birkaç hususu hatırlatmakta fayda görüyoruz. Nafaka kelimesi, ilk bakışta sadece gıdayı anımsatsa da fıkıh terminolojisinde iâşe, ibâte ve giysiyi kapsayacak şekilde kullanılmaktadır.540 Günümüz medeni hukukunda nafakalar, doğum ve evlenmelerden kaynaklanan bakım nafakası; yoksulluğun eşiğinde yaşayan ve kendi imkânlarıyla bu durumdan kurtulamayacak, korumaya muhtaç usûl, furû ve kardeşlere malî katkıda bulunulmasını öngören yardım nafakası olmak üzere iki temel grupta incelenmektedir. Bakım nafakası; tedbir nafakası, iştirak nafakası ve yoksulluk nafakası olarak üç başlık altında değerlendirilmektedir. İslâm hukukunda ise nafakaları; evlilik, hısımlık ve mülkiyet nafakaları olmak üzere üç kısımda mütalaa etmek mümkündür. Burada nafaka türlerinden sadece evlilik nafakasını merkeze alarak, onun miktarını tespitte hangi ölçülerin dikkate alındığını belirlemeye çalışacağız. İkinci bölümde müfessirler açısından ele aldığımız, şimdi ise fukahâ penceresinden değerlendireceğimiz bahse konu âyet ve hadisleri anımsayalım: والْواِلِداتُ یرضِعنَ اَولادَھنَّ حَولینِ كاملینِ لِمنْ ارادَ انْ یتِمَّ الرَّ ضاعَةَ وعلى الْمَولودِ لھُ رزقُُھنَّ وَكِسْوتُھنَّ بالْمَعرُوفِ لا تُكَّ لفُ نفٌْسٌ اَّ لا وُسْعَھا... Boşanmış durumdaki analar çocuklarını tam iki yıl emzirirler. Bu, emzirme süresini tamamlamak isteyenler içindir. Emzirme süresi boyunca baba, imkânları ölçüsünde onların yeme, içme ve giyim ihtiyaçlarını karşılamakla yükümlüdür. Şüphesiz bu çok ağır bir yükümlülük değildir. Kaldı ki hiç kimseye gücünü aşan bir sorumluluk yüklenmez! ولَھنَّ علیْكُمْ رزْقُُھنَّ وَكِسْوَتُھنَّ بالْمَعرُوفِ Sizin üzerinizde kadınların örfe uygun yiyecek ve giyecek hakları vardır. أنَّ ھنْدا أمَّ مُعاویةَ جاءََتْ رسُولَ اللَّ ھِ صَّ لى اللَّ ھُ علیْھِ وَسَّ لمَ فقََالَتْ إنَّ أبا سفیانَ رجلٌ شََحیٌحٌ وإنَّ ھُ لا یُعطیني ما یَكفیني وبَنيَّ فَھلْ عليَّ جناٌحٌ أنْ آخُذَ منْ مالِھِ شََیئًًا قََالَ خُذِي ما یَكْفیكِ وبنیكِ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ549 Muâviye’nin annesi Ebû Süfyan’ın karısı Hind bint-i Utbe Rasûlullah’a geldi ve şöyle dedi: — Ey Allah’ın Elçisi! Hiç kuşku yok, Ebû Süfyân pek cimri bir adamdır. Bana ve çocuğuma yetecek kadar nafaka vermiyor. Ancak ben, ondan habersiz onun malından alırsam başka. Acaba bunda benim için bir günah var mıdır? Hz. Peygamber: — Sen, onun malından örfe göre sana ve çocuğuna yetecek miktarı al!, buyurdu. Evlilik nafakası, sahih bir akitle meydana gelen ölüme veya boşanmaya kadar- hatta boşanma sonrası beklenilmesi zorunlu olan iddet dönemi de dâhil- şartları ve niteliği mahfuz olmak üzere koca tarafından kadın lehine tevdi edilmesi gereken iâşe, ibâte, kisve vb. levâzımatı kapsamaktadır. Bütün fukahâ, anılan delillere istinaden nafakayı sahih akitle meydana gelmiş bir evlilikte koca üzerine temini gerekli bir boyun borcu (vâcib) olarak değerlendirmektedirler. Ancak nafaka miktarı ve türü konusunda farklı görüşler serdetmişlerdir. Şimdi evlilik nafakası bağlamında iâşe, kisve ve mesken konusunu ayrı ayrı ele alalım. Şâfiîler, Talak 65/7’den hareketle iâşe konusunda meseleyi hâkimin takdirine veya örfe bırakmayıp belirli ölçüler ortaya koymuşlardır. Söz gelimi, zengin kimsenin eşine vereceği günlük temel gıda maddesi iki müdd; fakîr’in vereceği ölçü, bir müdd; orta halli birisininki ise, bir buçuk müdd olacaktır. Bu temel gıda maddesi buğdayarpa olabileceği gibi, hurma da olabilir. Dahası sadece aynî değil nakdî olarak da verilebilir. Bunlardan o yörede en yaygın ve rayiç (örf) olan üzerinden nafaka verecektir. Ancak, o dönem için temel gıda maddesinin dışında kalan akıt, yağ, sirke, peynir, et ve meyve gibi aparatlar konusunda bir ölçü takdir edilmemiş, bunun miktarı ve türü o beldenin örfüne; uyuşmazlık yaşandığı takdirde hâkimin yetkisine bırakılmıştır. Öte yandan Cumhur, bu konuda ölçünün nassla takdir edilmediğini ifade ederek daha çok “kifâyet” kavramını öne çıkarır. Şafii mezhebinin nassa dayalı ölçü yorumu, birkaç açıdan kabul görmemiştir. İlkin, söz konusu âyetten nafaka miktarının müdd olacağına yönelik kesin bir kayıt bulunmamaktadır. Öte yandan, metnini verdiğimiz hem âyet hem de hadîste bizzat yeterli oranda (kifâyet) nafaka olgusuna işaret eden ma’rûf kavramı yer almaktadır. Hatta nafaka miktarı sabit olarak dirhem ve dinarla da belirlenemez. Zira paraların değeri gün be gün değişmektedir. Bu ise bizi, nafaka oranının örf ve âdete göre kifâî tarzda belirlenmesi gerektiği sonucuna götürmektedir. Dahası, “nafakanın yeterli oluşu” bölge ve yöreler arsında farklılık arz edeceği için bu oran bütün mekânlar için dikte edilemez.557 Bu meyanda, İbn Kayyım; Hind ve kocası dolayımında ifade edilen hadisle ilgili olarak ‘Hiç şüphesiz zorunlu ödev ve haklarda Allah ve Resulü ölçü belirlememişse bu konuda yetkili merci örftür’, demektedir.558 Bu konuda Şâfii mezhebine yönelik eleştiriler sadece Cumhurdan değil, ‘içeriden’ de gelmiştir. Nitekim Ezraî, imamımızın nafaka miktarını müddlerle takdir ettiğini bilmiyorum, diyor ve ekliyor: Eğer saygısızlık olmasaydı ben de nafakanın örfe göre takdir edilmesi gerektiğini söylerdim.559 Nevevî ise geride metnini verdiğimiz Hind’le ilgili hadîsin yorumunda bu hadis, eş nafakasının müddle değil kifâî tarzda belirlenmesi gerektiğine işaret ediyor ve bu mezhebimize bir reddiyedir, demek suretiyle gerçeği dile getirir. Nafaka kapsamında değerlendirilen eşin kılık kıyafetine (kisve) gelince, bu konuda bütün mezhepler aynı kanaati dile getirmişler ve ‘kifâyet’ kavramını öne çıkarmışlardır. Uyuşmazlık yaşandığında hâkimin içtihadı devreye girecektir ve bu içtihat da örf ve âdete göre şekillenecektir. Nitekim kadınların vücut yapılarının, iklimlerin ve bölgelerin birbirinden farklılık arz etmesi, ‘bütün’ için bir ölçü biçmeyi imkânsız kılmaktadır. Şâfî mezhebine müntesip Şirbînî, dışarıdan gelebilecek “iâşede getirdiğiniz belli ölçüleri neden kisvede takdir etmediniz? “ şeklindeki muhtemel soruyu da bu şekilde yanıtlamaktadır. Kisvenin yazlık ve kışlık olmak üzere senede iki defa verilmesi konusunda fikir birliği vardır.564 Ancak kaç parçadan oluştuğu konusunda ise görüş ayrılığı yaşanmıştır. Bu noktada, fukahâ kendi dönemi ve yöresine uygun örneklerle konuya açılım getirmişler, verilecek kıyafetin kalitesinin ve kumaş türünün yaşanılan bölge, hâkim iklim ve örflere uyum sağlaması gerektiğini ifade etmişlerdir. Talak, 65/6’dan hareketle karısının barınabileceği bir mesken hazırlamak da yine zorunlu nafaka kapsamında değerlendirilmektedir. “Hazırlamak” diyoruz, çünkü bu mesken, mülk olacağı gibi kira da olabilir. Söz konusu evde, kayın valide, kayın, kuma, üvey evlat vb. üçüncü şahısların barınması ise kadının isteği dahilindedir. Fukahâ, kadının bu konuda tek yetkili olmasını, onun aile mahremiyetinin kutsallığına bağlar. Ancak ne ilginçtir ki, eğer örf halini almışsa, aynı evde fakat farklı odalarda iki eşin kalmasını mümkün görmüşlerdir. Evin yanında ev içinde kullanılan bütün eşyaların temini de kocaya düşmektedir. Ancak gerek mutfak malzemeleri gerekse mefruşatın miktarı, türü ve kalitesi yörenin örf ve âdetine göre şekillenecektir. Nafaka kapsamında değerlendirilip değerlendirilmeyeceğine ilişkin tartışma konusu yapılan ve fıkhın yerelliğiyle ilgili bir hususu (eşin tedavi masrafları ve bunun koca tarafından karşılanıp karşılanmayacağı meselesi) burada zikretmek yerinde olacaktır. Ne ilginçtir ki, klasik dönem fukahâ’ya göre tedavi masrafları ve buna bağlı olarak ortaya çıkan tabip ve ilaç ücretleri, nafaka kapsamında değerlendirilmemiştir. Diğer bir deyişle, koca bunları karşılamakla mükellef tutulamaz. Kocayı kiracıya; kadını kiralık mülke kıyas eden cumhur, sağlık harcamalarını kadının bedenini ve sıhhatini korumaya yönelik bir temel bakım gideri gibi düşünmüşler ve bu tür masraflardan kocayı muaf tutmuşlardır. Buna karşın, Zeydîler ve Caferîler tedavi giderlerini, yaşam için zorunluluk arz eden nafakaya kıyas ederler ve nafaka nasıl koca için tediyesi gerekli bir görevse, tedavi de tıpkı bunun gibi zorunludur, derler. Bu bağlamda, Zeydan, cumhurun bu konudaki yaklaşımının temelsiz ve tutarsız (kıyâs maa’l-fârık) olduğunu ifade ederek, ‘Evlilik bir kira sözleşmesi değil aksine bir yastığa baş koyma ve bir ömrü paylaşmaktır’, demek suretiyle cumhur karşıtı görüş lehine meyleder. Zuhaylî cumhurun bu kanaatini, o zaman tedavi, temel bir ihtiyaç değildi, insanlar ilaca ihtiyaç duymuyordu, çünkü sağlık ve korunma kurallarına (kocakarı ilaçları) uyuyorlardı, şeklinde yanıtlar ve ekler: Fukahâ’nın bu yaklaşımı da döneminin örfüne dayanmaktaydı. Bu çıkarım bizi, neden böyle bir kıyasa gidildiği konusunda tatmin etmese de, fukahâ’nın insanların örfünden ve telakkilerinden etkilenerek fetva verdiği/vermek zorunda kaldığı gerçeğine götürmektedir. Bu da bize bu fetvanın bütün zamanlar için geçerli olmasını değil, o dönemde kalması gerektiğini işaretlemektedir.574 Nafakanın ne kadar olacağı konusunda göz önüne alınması gereken ilkeler sadece örf ve âdetten ibaret değildir. Bu konunun esasını, kadının ve kocanın ekonomik durumu şekillendirmektedir. Bu noktada bazı fâkihler, nafaka konusunda erkeğin; bazıları ise her ikisinin de mâlî durumunun dikkate alınması gerektiği yönünde görüş belirtmişlerdir. Sadece erkeğin durumunun dikkate alınması gerektiği konusunda ısrarcı olanlar, kanaatlerini Talak 65/7 ayetiyle temellendirirler: Hali vakti yerinde olan, bütün bu durumlarda yapacağı nafaka harcamasını maddi imkânlarının genişliğine uygun biçimde yapsın. Gelir düzeyi düşük olan da Allah’ın kendisine lütfettiği imkânlar ölçüsünde harcama yapsın. Allah bir kimseye ne kadar maddi imkân vermişse onu ancak verdiği imkânlar nispetinde sorumlu tutar. Kaldı ki, Allah darlık ve sıkıntıdan sonra zenginlik ve refah imkânı da var eder. Şâfiiler, Zâhiriler ve pek çok Hanefî fukahâ bu görüşü dile getirmektedir. Öte yandan, erkeğin yanı sıra kadının da ekonomik durumunun göz önüne alınmasını önemli görenler -ki bunlar cumhurun kanaati olarak öne çıkmaktadır- Bakara 2/233. âyetin yanı sıra yukarıda zikredilen Hind’le ilgili hadisi de dikkate almaktadırlar. Ebû Zehra, Mısır mahkemelerinde erkeğin ekonomik durumunun dikkate alınarak nafaka tespitinin yapıldığını bize haber vermektedir. Bu, dikkate alınması gereken bir dizi kriterden sadece birisidir. Hâkim her somut olayın özelliğine, tarafların sosyal ve ekonomik durumlarına ve evlilik yaşamı boyunca sahip olunan standartlara göre takdir hakkını da kullanarak hakkaniyete göre karar vermektedir. Lehine nafaka hükmedilen eş, ileride ekonomik şartlarının değiştiğini, ödenen nafakanın içinde bulunduğu ekonomik şartlar nedeniyle geçimini sağlamaya, ihtiyaçlarını karşılamaya yetmediğini ileri sürerek nafaka miktarının artırılmasına yönelik dava açabilir. Öte yandan, nafaka yükümlüsü eş de, ekonomik şartlarının değiştiğini, ödediği miktarın geçimini ve ihtiyaçlarını zora soktuğunu, bununla birlikte karşı tarafın ekonomik şartlarında iyileşme olduğunu ileri sürerek nafakanın kaldırılmasını ya da miktarın tenkisini talep edebilir. SONUÇ Cahiliye döneminde bilinen, tanınan, benimsenen şey, iyilik, ikram, gönül okşayıcı söz ve davranış cömertlik, ihsan, insanlarla iyi geçinme anlamlarına gelen ma’rûf kavramı zamanla anlam genişlemesine uğrayarak sadece fıtratın değil, aklın, dinin ve geleneklerin de benimsediği, onayladığı güzel hasletler anlamında kullanır olmuştur. Tabi burada kelam tartışmalarında ma’rûfun içeriğini akıl ve dinle sınırlandırma eğilimini dışarıda tutmak gerekir. Etimolojik olarak ma’rûfla aynı anlam içeriğine sahip olan örf, ıstılah olarak ma’rûfun sadece bir kısmına yani geleneklerin benimsediği, onayladığı güzel hasletlere tekabül etmektedir. Dolayısıyla aralarında içlem kaplam ilişkisi bulunmaktadır. Aralarında nüans olsa da âdet (gelenek, teâmül) kelimesi literatürde genelde örfle aynı anlamda kullanılagelmiştir. Mekkî surelerde ma’rûf kavramı, daha çok ahlaka ve inanca hitap eden bir içerikle yorumlanmıştır. Bu bağlamda ilgili kavram, müfessirler tarafından daha çok islâm, iman, tevhid, itaat, adâlet, güzel ahlak, ahde vefa, ihsan gibi kelimelerle karşılanmıştır. Emir bi’l-ma’rûf nehiy ani’l-münker şeklindeki bu kullanımın, teknik anlamda örf ve âdetle bir ilgisinden söz edilemez. Ancak, bu kullanımda yine de örf ve ma’rûf kavramı arasında etimolojik anlam birlikteliği söz konusudur. Öte yandan, İslâmî bir toplumun ve geleneğin oluştuğu bir dönemde nâzil olan Medenî surelerde özellikle de aile hukuku alanında yer alan ma’rûf kavramın bir Müslüman toplumun mevcut örfü anlamına geldiğini söyleyebiliriz. Nitekim, bir kısım müfessir ve mütercim, bu şekilde yorumlamış ve tercüme etmiştir. Açık nassla çatışmaması, sürekli (ıttırâd) ve yaygın (galebe) olması, hukukî tasarruf anında mevcut olması, hukukî tasarrufta örfe zıt bir durum, fiil veya söz olmaması gibi kayıtlarla hukukun kaynağı olması bakımından örfün sınırı, geçerliliği ve uygulama alanı daraltılmıştır. Denilebilir ki, sadece sahih örfün dikkate alınması ve açık nassla çatışmaması şeklinde bir kayıt konulması bir bakıma dinin yenilikçi ve ilâhi yönüne işaret etmektedir. Ayrıca, İslâm hukuku, nassa ve onlarca âyet ve hadisten damıtılarak elde edilen kâidelere ters düşmediği sürece ‘toplumsal tecrübeler’i dikkate almış ve ona değer atfetmiştir. Örf, gerek tedvin sonrası dönemde gerekse tedvin öncesinde hatta vahiy döneminde bile pek çok hükme farklı ölçü ve biçimde kaynaklık etmiş ve fetvaları önemli ölçüde etkilemiştir. Buna karşın, örf ve âdet prensibinin bir kaynak özelliği kazanması uzun zaman almıştır. Bu nedenle usûl eserlerinde bir ıstılah olarak ele alınmamış ve bir kıyas, bir icma gibi İslâm hukukunun kaynakları arasında müstakil bir delil olarak yer alamamış ve İslâm Hukuk metodolojisindeki yeri, önemi ve sınırı tam olarak belirgin hale getirilememiştir. Diğer bir deyişle, örfle amel edilmesi noktasında şart olarak ileri sürülen prensipler, sistematik bir şekilde incelenip hukuku felsefesi açısından tartışılmamıştır. Örf ve âdetin tanımı, kaynağı, çeşitleri, muteber sayılma şartları fıkıhtaki yeri ve etkileri gibi teoriye dair ilk etütleri İbn Âbidîn yapmıştır, denilebilir. Usûl açısından hal böyleyken, furûda örfe tarihi süreç içinde daha çok zaruret, maslahat, ıstıslah ve istihsan prensibi adı altında sık sık atıf yapılmıştır. Şöyle ki, klasik dönem fürû eserlerimizde detaylı olarak ele alındığı üzere, her akdin ‘icâb ve kabul’de dermeyan olunan kendine ait ıstılahları olduğu bilinen bir husustur. Akitlerde kullanılacak çeşitli kelime ve ifade kalıplarının ne olacağına yönelik -o akitten anlaşılan maksadı ifade ettiği sürece- İslâm hukukunda –en azından Hanefilerce- bir sınır çizilmemiştir. Bunun temelinde ise lafızların ve buna dayalı kullanımların ülkeden ülkeye ve yöreden yöreye değişiklik gösterme gerçeği yatmaktadır. Akdin ifâsını güvence altına almadığı ve gereğine uygunluk arz etmediği halde taraflardan satıcıya veya müşteriye ilave bir yarar sağlayan unsurların alış-veriş esnasında şart olarak ileri sürülmesini ilgili hadisler onaylamasa da fukahâ, bundan, akdin ifâsını teyit edici nitelikte olanları ve bu unsurların örf ve âdet halini almış olmasını istisna tutmuştur. Bugün marka ürün satan firmaların, kısmî tadilat güvencesi vermesini ve bunun için ek ücret talep etmemesini; eve ambalajlı teslimin yanında üç yıl gibi uzun bir süre de garanti güvencesi vermesini bu kapsamda değerlendirebiliriz. İslam hukukunun gerek satış sonrasında farkına varılan kusurun gerek tespitinde gerekse de kusurun ne olduğu noktasında toplumun nazarını ve ilgili meslek dalının yerleşik tecrübelerini dikkate aldığını söyleyebiliriz. Mevsılî’nin (ö. 683) Tüccarların örf ve âdetinde bedelin tenkisini gerektiren her şey şeklindeki “kusur” tanımı da bunu ifade etmektedir. Buna ilaveten, outlet ve defolu ürünleri hariç tutacak olursak, satılan her malın kusurdan ârî olması gerektiği öteden beri toplumda kabul gören bir yaklaşımdır. Satış sonrasında fark edilen kusur nedeniyle malın iade edilebileceği hususu da bu yaklaşıma dayanmaktadır. Zira söz konusu malın kusurdan ârî olarak müşteriye teslimi açıkça ifade edilmese de insanlar arasında delâleten (zımnen )şart koşulmuştur. Yardımlaşma ve dayanışmanın bir göstergesi olarak öne çıkan emanet ve iâre akdi gibi akitlerde de örfün etkisini görmek mümkündür. Şöyle ki, Hanefî mezhebindeki hâkim telakki, her ne kadar ilgili akitlerde söz konusu malın ne zaman, nerede ve nasıl kullanılacağına yönelik sınırlayıcı bir ifade kullanılmasa da bunun kapsamını teâmüllerin belirleyeceğini ifade etmek suretiyle örf ve âdete geniş yetki tanımıştır. Geçen satırlarda da şahit olduğumuz üzere bu yaklaşım Mecelle’nin çeşitli maddelerine aynen yansımıştır. Aynı kanaatin emek–sermaye ortaklığı şeklinde ifade edilen mudârabe’de de hâkim olduğunu görüyoruz. Bu nedenle, İşletmecinin (mudârib) tasarrufu ve hareket tarzını, akitte tayin edilen ve akitte bir şey tayin edilmemiş ise o şeyin mahiyetinden veya tahsis olunduğu maksattan anlaşılan şekille, dahası ilgili meslek dalının ‘yerleşik işletme yöntemi’yle kayıtlandığını müşahede ettik. Örfün etkisini mehir, mut’a ve nafaka gibi aile hukukunu ilgilendiren konularda da görmek mümkündür. Şöyle ki, mehr-i misl kavramının bizzat kendisi, uzun zamandan beri toplumda uygulanmakta olan rayiç bedeli ve yerleşik telakkiyi ifade etmektedir. Ayrıca, bunun tespiti yapılırken, birbirine mukayese edilen kadınların birkaç vasıfta (yaş, güzellik, soy) müşterek olmaları; dahası, aynı bölgede ve zamansal dönemde yaşıyor olmaları göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. “Aynı bölge ve zamansal dönem” kaydının esasında, hükümlerin zaman ve zemine göre değişebileceği külli prensibine yapılan atfı ve vurguyu ifade ettiği görülmektedir. Diğer taraftan, zevciyet nafakası kapsamında yapılan harcamalarda da örfün etkisi göze çarpmakta ve bu konuda örf tâli bir delil olarak kullanılmaktadır. Şöyle ki, nafaka verilmesi gerektiği nassla ifade edilmiş, ancak bunun çerçevesi tam olarak çizilmemiştir. Bu durumda örf belirleyici olarak öne çıkmakta, nafakanın kapsamı türü, cinsi örfe göre şekillenmektedir. Söz gelimi, eşe verilecek nakdî veya aynî nafakanın o yörenin mutad parası, yiyeceği, giyeceği, meskeni olmalıdır. Nafakanın ucuzlukpahalılık ve kalitesi hususunun da kocanın ekonomik durumuna göre değişeceği bilinen bir durumdur. Ancak günümüzde artık nafaka aynî verilmek yerine nakdî olarak tevdi edilmektedir. Buna makabil, nafaka miktarında kocanın ekonomik durumunun ve o şehirdeki yaşamsal şartların etkileyici olduğu bilinmektedir. Dolayısıyla metropolde ikamet eden bir kadınla köyde yaşayan bir kadının nafaka miktarında farklılık olması tabîdir. Örfün etkili olduğu bir başka aile hukuku konusu ise mut’adır. Mut’a, nikâh akdi yapılan, ancak herhangi bir mehir tesmiye edilmeden ve bir ilişki yaşanmadan gerçekleşen boşamanın ardından erkeğin kadına ödemesi gereken “mal”ı ifade etmektedir Ve yerinde detaylı bir şekilde bahsettiğimiz gibi, âyette ma’rûf vechile verilmesi gerektiği ifade edilmiştir. Konunun uzmanı bilginler, söz konusu kavramdan hareketle kocanın da ekonomik durumunu göz önüne alarak, bu vecibenin sınırını örfle kayıtlandırmıştır. Konuyla ilgili eserlere bakıldığında, verilen örneklerin tikel ve yöreden yöreye farklılık arz ettiği görülecektir. Bu da fukaha’nın ma’rûf kavramını, örf şeklinde yorumladıklarının bir başka ifadesidir. Kaldı ki, bu gerçekten hareketle olsa gerek, aile hukuku kararnamesinde bu durum, Mut’a, mehr-i mislin nısfını tecavüz etmemek üzre örf ve âdete göre tayin edilir. (md. 84) şeklinde ifadesini bulmuştur. Örfün furû fıkha etkisini, bu çalışmada verilen örneklerle sınırlandırılamayacağını ve aile hukukuyla ilgili yerde geçen ma’rûf kavramının Kur’an çevirilerinde örfle karşılanmasının temelden yoksun olmadığını ifade edelim. Son olarak, bir hususu ifade etmekte fayda görüyoruz. Ahkam’ın Gelenek’le bağlantısı meselesi dini metinlerin anlaşılmasında ve yorumlanmasında gözden ırak tutulmaması gereken önemli bir husustur. Bu ilişki sağlıklı kurulduğu zaman, biz hükümlerin yerel ile evrensel olanını daha iyi ayırt edebilir ve böylelikle, denilenden hareketle ne denilmek istendiğini daha iyi anlayabiliriz. Ayrıca, Kur’anı kendi tarihinden yalıtarak okumak ve anlamı salt yazılı metinden çıkarmaya çalışmak gibi yanlışlara da düşmemiş oluruz. Tefsir usûlünde esaslı bir ilke olan esbab-ı nuzûlü bilmeye ve Hz. Peygamber’in söz ve uygulamalarını farklı başlıklar altında tasnif etmeye yönelik gayratleri de aynı meyanda değerlendirebiliriz. Bu bağlamda, Kur’an’ın Hz. Peygamber dönemindeki toplumsal vasata bağlı olarak nâzil olduğu ve bunları dikkate aldığı gerçeği önem arz etmektedir. Gerek Kur’an’da gerekse Sünnette, câhiliyeden tevârüs eden pek çok örfî hükümler ve uygulamalar dikkate alınmıştır. Bununla ilgili en meşhur örnek daha öncede zikrettiğimiz gibi Havle ve kocası arasında cereyân eden zıhâr meselesidir. Hz. Peygamber’in çocuk emziren kadınla cinsel ilişki kurmayı veya gebe kadının çocuk emzirmesini yasaklamak istediği; fakat kendisine Rumlar’ın ve İranlılar’ın bunu yaptıkları ve çocuklarına herhangi bir bir zarar gelmediği söylenince bu fikrimden vazgeçtiği tarihi verilerle sabittir. Buradan hareketle denilebilir ki, İslâm, nuzûl döneminde Arabistan ve civarındaki geleneklere karşı üç farklı usûlle yaklaşmıştır: İbkâ, ilgâ ve ıslâh. Çalışmamızın “sahih ve fâsit örf” kısmında da değindiğimiz gibi, bu âdet ve gelenklerin –içki, kumar, zina gibi- bir kısmı topyekûn ilgâ edilirken; kölelik, çok eşlilik, iddet, zıhâr, îlâ, liân gibi birçok geleneksel uygulama da ya ıslah ya da ibkâ edildi. Bu da göstermektedir ki, gerek Allah’ın gerekse Hz. Peygamber’in hüküm vaz’ında gelenek ve beşerî tecrübe dikkate alınmış ve tümden ilgâ yada icat usûlü takip edilmemiştir. Ancak, nasslar tarafından onaylanmasıyla birlikte artık toplumda mevcut örf, şer’î ve dinî bir karakter kazanmış olmaktadır. Bu, yine de onun temelde örfî ve içtimaî bir geçmişe dayandığı gerçeğini değiştirmemektedir. Putperest ve müşrik bir toplumun teâmülü nasıl olur da dikkate alınır, dinin kendine özgü yeni bir söylemi yok muydu? şeklindeki bir soru da anlamsızdır. Zira, bunu Allah’ın kullarına bir rahmeti ve onların yararına bir maslahat olarak okumak daha isabetlidir. Kaldı ki, dinin tevhit akidesi dışında orjinallik iddiası (ibtidâen şer’) da yoktur ve verilen hükümlere bakıldığında hemen hemen tamamının İslam öncesi Arap toplumunda bir karşılığının olduğu görülecektir. KAYNAKÇA Abdulazîm, Saîd (2002), ez-Zevâcu’l-‘Urfiyyî, İskenderiye: Dâru’l-îman. Abdulbâkî, Muhammed Fuad (1378), el-Mu’cemu’l-Müfehres li-Elfâzi’l-Kur’ani’lKerîm, Mısır: Dâru’l-hadîs. Abdulhamîd, M. Muhyiddîn (2003), el-Ahvâlu’ş-Şahsiyye fî’ş-Şerîati’l-İslâmiyye, Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-‘ilmiyye. Abdulhamîd, Ömer Mevlüt (2002), el-Vasît fî ‘Usûli’l-Fıkhı’l-İslâmî, Tırablus. Abdurrezzâk, Ebû Bekir b. Hemmâm Sanânî (1991), Tefsîru’l-Kur’âni’l-Azîz, Beyrut: Dâru’l-ma’rife. Acem, Refik (1998), Mevsuâtu Mustalahâti Usûl’il-Fıkh ‘İnde’l-Müslimîn, Beyrut. Ahmed Ziya Efendi (1996), Kavâid-i Külliye Şerhi, çev: A. Osman Koçkuzu Konya. Yaman, Ahmet (2002), İslâm Aile Hukuku, Konya: Yediveren Yayınları. Akıntürk, Turgut (2006), Hukuka Giriş, Eskişehir: Anadolu Ünv. Yayınları. Aksu, Zâhid (2005), İslâm’ın Doğuşunda Toplumsal Realite Hukukî Âyetler ve İçtihâdî Kaynaklar, Ankara: İlâhiyât Yayınları. Ali Haydar (1330), Düreru’l-Hükkâm Şerh-u Mecelleti’l-Ahkâm, İstanbul. Alî el-Kârî, Nureddîn Ebü’l-Hasen el-Herevî (Tarihsiz), Fethu Bâbi’l-İnâye, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Erkâm. Âlûsî, Ebü’s-Senâ Şihâbuddîn Mahmûd (Tarihsiz), Rûhu’l-Meânî fî Tefsîri’l-Kur’âni’lAzîm ve’s-Seb’i’l-Mesânî, Beyrut: İhyâu’t-Turâsi’l-‘Arabî. Âmidî, Ali b. Muhammed (2003), el-İhkâm fî Usûli’l-Ahkâm, Suûd: Dâru’s-Samiî. Âmir, Abdulaziz (1984), el-Ahvâlu’ş-Şahsiyye fî’ş-Şerîati’l-İslâmiyye Fıkhen ve Kadâ’en, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikri’l-‘Arabî. Askerî, Ebû Hilâl el-Hasen b. Abdullah b. Sehl (2000), el-Furûku’l-Luğaviyye, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Ateş, Ali Osman (1996), İslâm’a Göre Cahiliye ve Ehl-i Kitap Örf ve Âdetleri, İstanbul: Beyan Yayınları. Aydın, M. Akif (2003), “Mehir”, DİA, Ankara. ___________,(1985), İslam Osmanlı Aile Hukuku, İstanbul: İz Yayınları. ___________,(1996), İslam ve Osmanlı Hukuku Araştırmaları, İstanbul: İz Yayınları. ___________,(2006), “İslam Hukukunun Osmanlı Devletinde Kanun Hukukuna Doğru Geçirdiği Evrim”, Türk Hukuk Tarihi Araştırmaları, İstanbul. Aynî, Ebû Muhammed b. Ahmed (1980), el-Binâye fî şerhi’l-hidâye, Beyrut: Dâru’l- fikr. Ayverdi, İlhan (2006), Misalli Büyük Türkçe Sözlük, İstanbul: Kubbealtı Neşriyat. Bardakoğlu, Ali (1992), “Bey’”, DİA, İstanbul. ___________,(1998), “Hidâne”, DİA, İstanbul. Beğavî, Ebû Muhammed el-Hüseyn b. Mesud el-Ferrâ (1985), Meâlimu’t-Tenzîl, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikr. Beyhakî, Ebû Bekir Ahmed b. El-Hüseyn (1344), es-Sünenü’l-Kübrâ, Hindistan: Matbaatu Meclisi Dâirati’l-Maârif. Beyzâvî, Nâsıruddîn Abdullah b. Ömer (1999), Envâru’t-Tenzîl ve Esrâru’t-Te’vîl, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Bilge, Necip (1998), Hukuk Başlangıcı, Ankara: Turhan Kitabevi. Bilgin, Vecdi (2003), Fâkih ve Toplum Osmanlıda Sosyal Yapı ve Fıkıh, İstanbul: İz Yayıncılık. Bilmen, Ömer Nasûhî (1967), Hukûk-ı İslâmiyye ve Istılâhât-ı Fıkhıyye Kâmusu, İstanbul: Bilmen Yayınevi. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Kur’ân-ı Kerimin Türkçe Meâli Âlisi ve Tefsiri, İstanbul: Sentez Neşriyat. Buhâri, Ebû Abdillâh Muhammed b. İsmail (1982), el-Câmi’u’s-Sahîh İstanbul: Çağrı Yay. Bulaç, Ali (Tarihsiz), Kur’ân-ı Kerim ve Türkçe Anlamı, İstanbul: Bakış Yayınları. Câbirî, Muhammed Âbid (2001), Çağdaş İslâm Düşüncesinde Yeniden Yapılanma, çev.: Ali İhsan Pala, Mehmet Şirin Çıkar, Ankara: Kitâbiyât Yayınları. Cessâs, Ebû Bekir Ahmed b. Ali er-Râzî, (Tarihsiz), Ahkâmu’l-Kur’ân, Beyrut: Dâru’lKütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Cevâd Ali, (1993), el-Mufassal fî Târîhi’l-‘Arab Kable’l-İslâm, Bağdat. Cin, Halil (1974), İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukukunda Evlenme, Ankara: AÜHF. Yayınları. Cürcânî, Seyyid Şerif Ali b. Muhammed (1985), et-Ta’rîfât, Beyrut: Mektebetu Lübnan. Çağıl, Orhan Münir (1963), Hukuk Başlangıcı Dersleri, İstanbul: İÜHF. Yayınları. Çağrıcı, Mustafa (1995), “Emir bi’l-Ma’rûf”, DİA, İstanbul. Çantay, Hasan Basri (2005), Kur’ân-ı Hakim ve Meâli Kerim, İstanbul: Risâle Yayınları. Çeker, Orhan (1985), Aile Hukuku Kararnamesi, İstanbul: Ebru Yayınları. Çiftçi, Adil (2000), Fazlur Rahman ile İslâm’ı Yeniden Düşünmek, Ankara: Kitâbiyât. Çoban, Ayşegül (2008), “Mecelle’nin Ta’dil Edilen Maddelerinin İslam Hukuku Açısından Değerlendirilmesi”, Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Selçuk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Konya. Dadaş, Mustafa Bülent (2005), “Mecelle’de Bulunan Hukuk-Dil İlişkisine Yönelik Külli Kaidelerin Çözümlemeleri”, Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Harran Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Şanlıurfa. Dalgın, Nihat (2004), Gündemdeki Dini Konular, İstanbul: Etüt Yayınları Dehlevî, Şah Veliyyullâh (2006), el-İnsâf fî Beyâni Esbâbi’l-İhtilâf, çev.: Musa Hûb, İstanbul: Akademi Yayınları. Demağânî, Ebû Abdillâh Hüseyn b. Muhammed (1992), el-Vucûh ve’n-Nezâir, Kahire: Dâru Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Doğan, Mehmet (2007), “Sözlüklerde İrtica Arayışı”, İslâmiyât Dergisi, Ankara. Doğrul, Ömer Rıza (1947), Tanrı Buyruğu, İstanbul: Ahmet Halit Kitabevi. Döndüren, Hamdi (2005), Evrensel Çağrı Kur’ân-ı Kerim Yüce Meal ve Tefsir, İstanbul: Çelik Yay. ___________,(2008), Ticaret ve İktisat İlmihali, İstanbul: Erkam Yayınları. Dönmez, İbrahim Kâfi (2002), “Müçtehid ve Hâkim Arasında bir Mukayese” (Makâsıd ve İçtihad İçinde) Konya: Yediveren Yayınları. ___________,(1981), “İslam Hukukunda Kaynak Kavramı ve VIII. Asır İslam Hukukçularının Kaynak Kavramı Üzerindeki Metodolojik Ayrılıkları”, Yayımlanmamış Doktora Tezi, İstanbul: Atatürk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü. ___________,(2006), “Mut’a”, İstanbul: DİA. _____________,(1988), “el-‘Urf fî’l-Fıkhı’l-İslâmî”, Mecelletü mecmai’l-fıkhi’l-İslâmî, Cidde. ___________,(2008), “İslâm Hukukunda İçtihat ve İçtihat Metotları”. İslâm Araştırmaları Dergisi, AİÜ. Duman, M. Zeki (2006), Beyânu’l-Hak, Ankara: Fecr Yayınları. Düzdağ, M. Ertuğrul (1972), Şeyhulislam Ebussuûd Efendi Fetvaları Işığında 16. Asır Türk Hayatı, İstanbul: Enderun Kitabevi. Ebû Dâvud, Süleyman b. Eş’as es-Sicistânî (1981), es-Sünen, İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. Ebû Hayyân, Muhammed b. Yûsuf b. Ali el-Endelusî (1993), el-Bahru’l-Muhît, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Ebû Sünne, Ahmet Fehmi (1947), el-‘Urf ve’l- Âde fî Re’yi’l-Fukahâ, Kahire: Matbaatu’l-Ezher. Ebû Zehra, Muhammed (1957), el-Ahvâlu’ş-Şahsiyye, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikri’l-‘Arabî. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Muhâdarât fî Akdi’z-Zevâc ve Âsâruh, Kahire: Dâru’l-Fikri’l‘Arabî. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Usûlü’l Fıkh, İstanbul: Tebliğ Yayınları. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Zehratü’t-tefâsîr, Mısır: Dâru fikri’l-‘arabî. Ebu’s-Suûd, Muhammed b. Muhammed (2001), İrşâdu’l-Akli’s-Selîm ilâ Mezâyâ’lKitâbi’l-Kerîm, nşr.: Muhammed Subhî, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikr. Ebü’l-Bekâ, Eyyûb b. Mûsa (1998), el-Külliyât, Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. Elmalılı, M. Hamdi Yazır (1979), Hak Dini Kur’ân Dili, İstanbul: Eser Neşriyat. el-Mevsûâtu’l-Fıkhıyye (1995), “Kisve”, Kuveyt: Vüzâratü’l-Evkâf. ___________,(1983), “Nafaka” Kuveyt: Vüzâratü’l-Evkâf. Erdoğan, Mehmet (1998), Fıkıh ve Hukuk Terimleri Sözlüğü, İstanbul: Rağbet Yayınları. ___________,(2004), “Kur’ân Vahyinin Nuzûl Dönemi Olgusallığıyla İlişkisinin Fıkhî Yorumu” Ankara: İslâmiyât Dergisi. Esed, Muhammed (1999), Kur’ân Mesajı,çev.:Cahit Koytak-Ahmet Ertürk, İstanbul: İşaret Yay. Farûkî, Muhammed Y. (1994), “Hulefâ-i Râşidîn ve İlk Fukahânın Kararlarında Örfün Etkisi”, İslâmî Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi, çev.: F. Mehveş Kayani, İstanbul. Ferrâ, Yahya b. Zeyd (Tarihsiz), Meâni’l-Kur’ân, Beyrut: Mektebetü Mişkâti’lİslâmiyye. Fîrûzâbâdî, Ebû Tâhir Muhammed b. Ya’kûb (1979), Tenvîru’l-Mikbâs min Tefsîri İbni Abbâs (Mecmeu’t-Tefâsîr içinde) İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. ___________,(Tarihsiz), el-Kâmûsu’l-Muhît, Beyrut: Dâru’l-maârif. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Besâiru Zevi’t-Temyîz, Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-‘İlmiyye. Gazâlî, Ebû Hâmid Muhammed b. Muhammed (Tarihsiz), el-Mustasfâ min İlmi’l Usûl, nşr.: Hamza b. Züheyr Hâfız, Medine. Gönenç, Halil (Tarihsiz), el-Müntehabâtu’l-Fıkhıyyetü’l-Muâsara, İstanbul: elMektebetü’l-Hanefiyye. Görmez, Mehmet (2000), Sünnet ve Hadisin Anlaşılması ve Yorumlanmasında Metodoloji Sorunu, Ankara: TDV. Yayınları. Gözübenli, Beşir (1991), “Âriyet”, İstanbul: DİA. Hafîf, Ali (1996), Esbâbu İhtilâfi’l-Fukahâ, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikri’l-‘Arabî. Halebî, İbrahim b. Muhammed (1989), Mülteka’l-Ebhur, Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. Hallâf, Abdulvehhâb (1990), Ahkâmu’l-Ahvâli’ş-Şahsiyye fî Şerîati’l-İslâmiyye, Kuveyt: Dâru’l-Kalem, ___________,(1972), Masâdıru’t-Teşrîi’l-İslâmî fî mâ lâ Nassa fîh, Kuveyt. Hamevî, Ahmed b. Muhammed el-Hanefî (1985), Gamzu Uyûni’l-Besâir Şerhu Kitâbi’l-Eşbâh ve’n-Nezâir, Beyrut: Dâru Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Hatiboğlu, Mehmed Said (2004), “Kur’ân-ı Kerim’de Mahalli Hükümler Meselesi”, Ankara: İslâmiyât Dergisi. Hayyât, Abdülaziz (1977), Nazariyyetü’l-‘Urf, Umman: Mektebetü’l-Aksâ, Hevvârî, Hûd b. Muhakkem, Tefsîru Kitâbi’llâhi’l-Azîz, http:// www.altafsir.com. Heyet (2007), Kur’an Yolu, Türkçe Meâl ve Tefsir, Ankara: DİB. Yayınları. Heyet (1998), Türkçe Sözlük, Ankara: TDK. Yayınları. Hırakî, Ebü’l-Kâsım Ömer b. Hüseyn (1993), Muhtasaru’l-Hırakî, Mısır: Dâru’sSahabe. Işıktaç, Yasemin (1992), Hukukun Kaynağı Olarak Örf ve Âdet Hukuku, İstanbul: Kazancı Yayınları. İbn Abdilberr, Ebû Umer Yusuf el-Kurtubî (1992), el-Kâfî fî Fıkhı Ehli’l-Medîne, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. İbn Âbidîn, Muhammed Emin b. Ömer b. Abdülazîz (Tarihsiz), Neşru’l-‘Arf fî Binâi Ba’di‘l-Ahkâm ‘ale’l ‘Urf, (Mecmûatu Resâili İbn Âbidîn içinde): Dâru İhyâi’t-Türâsi’l-‘Arabî. ___________,(1996), Reddu’l-Muhtâr ‘ale’d-Dürrü’l-Muhtâr, Beyrut:Dâru’l-Kütübi’l‘İlmiyye. İbnü’l-Arabî, Ebû Bekr Muhammed b. Abdillâh (Tarihsiz), Ahkâmu’l-Kur’ân, nşr. Muhammed Abdulkadir Ata, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. İbn Arefe, Muhammed el-Vergamî, Tefsîru İbn Arafe, http://www.shamela.ws İbn Âşûr, Muhammed b.Tâhir (1984), et-Tahrîr ve’t-Tenvîr, Tunus. ___________,(1999), İslâm Hukuk Felsefesi, çev.:Vecdi Akyüz-Mehmet Erdoğan), İstanbul: Rağbet Yay. İbn Atiyye, Ebû Muhammed Abdulhak b. Gâlib el-Endelûsî (2001), el-Muharreru’lVecîz, nşr.: Abdüsselâm Muhammed, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. İbn Cüzey, Ebü’l-Kâsım Muhammed b. Ahmed el-Kelbî (1995), et-Teshîl li ‘Ulûmi’tTenzîl, nşr.: Muhammed Salim Haşim, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. İbn Ebî Hâtim, Abdurrahmân b. Muhammed b. İdrîs (1997), Tefsîru’l-Kur’âni’l-‘Azîm, nşr.: Es’ad Muhammed Tayyib, Riyad. İbn Hacer, Ahmed b. Ali el-Askalânî (2001), Fethu’l-Bârî, nşr.: Abdulkadir Şeybe Ahmed, Riyad: Mektebetü’l-Gurebâ. İbn Hazm, Ebû Muhammed Ali b. Ahmed (1347), el-Muhallâ bi’l-Âsâr, nşr.: Muhammed Şâkir, Mısır: Matbaatu’n-Nahda. İbn Hişâm, (1936), es-Sîretu’n-nebeviyye, Beyrut. İbn Kayyim el-Cevziyye, Ebû Abdillah Şemseddîn (Tarihsiz), İ’lâmu’l-muvakkiîn an rabbi’l-âlemîn, nşr.: M. M. Abdulhamîd, Mısır: Dâru ibni’l-Cevzî. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Fetâvâ Rasûlillah, Beyrut: Dâru’l-erkam. İbn Kesîr, Ebü’l-Fidâ İsmâîl (2000), Tefsîru’l-Kur’âni’l-‘Azîm, nşr.: Muhammed Fadl Acmâvî-Ahmed Abdulbâkî, Kahire: Mektebetü Evlâdi’ş-Şeyh li’t-Türâs. İbn Kudâme, Muvaffakuddîn Ebû Muhammed Abdullah (1997), el-Muğnî, Riyad: Dâru Âlemi’l-Kütüb. İbn Mâce, Muhammed b. Yezid Ebu Abdullah el-Kazvini (1981), es-Sünen, nşr.: Muhammed Fuâd Abdülbaki, İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. İbn Manzûr, Ebü’l-Fadl Cemâlüddîn (1997), Lisânü’l-‘Arab, Beyrut: Dâru İhyâi’tTurâsi’l-‘Arabî. İbn Nüceym, Zeynuddîn b. İbrâhîm (1983), el-Eşbâh ve’n-Nezâir, Kahire: Dâru’l-Fikr. İbn Rüşd, Ebü’l Velîd Muhammed b. Ahmed (1982), Bidâyetü’l-Müctehid ve Nihâyetü’l-Muktesid, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Ma’rife. İbn Sahnûn, Ebû Abdillah Muhammed b. Abdisselâm (1323), el-Müdevvenetü’l-Kübrâ, Mısır: Matbaatu’s-Saâde. İbn Teymiyye, Takiyyuddîn Ahmed b. Abdulhalîm (Tarihsiz), et-Tefsîru’l-Kebîr, nşr.: Abdurrahman Amîra, Beyrut: Dâru Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(1987), Fetâvâ’n-Nisâ, nşr.: es-Seyyid Cemil-Ahmed Sayıh, Kahire: Dâru’r-Reyyân. İbnü’l-Cevzî, Ebü’l-Ferec Cemâluddîn Abdurrahmân b. Ali (1987), Zâdu’l-mesîr fî ‘İlmi’t-Tefsîr, Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-İslâmî. ___________,(1984), Nüzhetü’l-A‛yüni’n-Nevâzır, Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. İbnü’l-Esîr, Mecduddîn Ebü’s-Saâdât (Tarihsiz), en-Nihâye fî Garîbi’l-Hadis ve’l-Eser, Beyrut: Dâru İhyâi’t-Türâsi’l-‘Arabî. İbnü’l Hümâm, Kemalüddin (2003), Fethü’l-Kadîr, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. İpşirli, Mehmet (1994), “Ehl-i Örf” İstanbul: DİA. İslamoğlu, Mustafa (2008), Hayat Kitabı Kur’ân, İstanbul: Düşün Yayınları İşcan, M. Zeki (1991), “Emr bi’l-Maruf ve Nehy ani’l-Münker”, Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Atatürk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bil. Enstitüsü, Erzurum. İzutsu, Toshihiko (1993), Kur’ân’da Dînî ve Ahlâkî Kavramlar, çev.: Selahattin Ayaz, İstanbul: Pınar Yayınları. Karâfî, Ebü’l-Abbâs Şihâbuddîn Ahmed b. İdrîs (2001), Kitâbu’l-Furûk, nşr.: Ahmed Serrâc-Ali Cuma Muhammed,) Kahire: Dâru’s-Selâm. Karaman, Hayreddin (1985), İslâm Hukukunda İçtihat, Ankara: DİB. Yayınları ___________,(2004), İslâm Hukuk Tarihi, İstanbul: İz Yayınları. ___________,(1988), “Adet”, İstanbul: DİA. ___________,(1993), “Caferiyye”, İstanbul: DİA. Kâsânî, Alâuddîn Ebû Bekr (1974), Bedâi’ü’s-Sanâ’î, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l‘Arabiyye. Kâsımî, Muhammed Cemâluddîn (1957), Mehâsinu’t-Te’vîl, nşr.: Muhammed Fuâd Abdulbâkî, Dâru İhyâi Kütübi’l-‘Arabî. Kaşıkçı, Cengiz (2005), “Mudârabe”, DİA, İstanbul. Kaya, Ali (2005), “İslâm Hukukunda Örfün Kaynaklık Değerinin Sınırları Konusuna Hukuk Felsefesi Açısından Bir Yaklaşım”, İHAD, Konya. Keskioğlu, Osman (1999), Fıkıh Tarihi ve İslâm Hukuku, Ankara: Diyanet Yayınları Koca, Ferhat (2003), “İslâm Hukukunda Ahkâmın Değişimi Üzerine Bazı Düşünceler”, İHAD, Konya. ___________,(1996), İslâm Hukuk Metodolojisinde Tahsis (Daraltıcı Yorum), İstanbul: İsam Yay. Koç, Cengiz (2007), “Günümüz Türk Hukukuyla Mukayeseli Olarak İslam Hukukunda Âriyet Akdi”, Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Selçuk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Konya. Kudûrî, Ebü’l-Hasen Ahmed b. Muhammed (1997), Muhtasar, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l‘İlmiyye. Kurtubî, Ebû Abdillâh Muhammed b. Ahmed (1996), el-Câmi’ li Ahkâmi’l-Kur’ân, Kahire: Dâru’l-Hadîs. Mahallî, Celâluddîn Muhammed b. Ahmed, es-Suyûtî-Celâluddîn Abdurraman b. Ebî Bekr (Tarihsiz), Tefsîru’l-Celâleyn, İstanbul: Sarmaşık Kitabevi. Mâverdî, Ebü’l-Hasen Ali b. Muhammed (1994), el-Hâvi’l-Kebir, nşr.: Ali Muhammed Muavved-Adil Ahmed Abdulmevcûd, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Mecmeu’l-Fıkhı’l-İslâmî (info@fiqhacademy.org.sa) (1988), “Urf” V. Dönem, Karar Sayısı: IX, Cidde. Merâğî, Ahmed Mustafa (1946), Tefsîru’l-Merâğî, Mısır. Merğinânî, Burhâneddîn Ali b. Ebûbekir (Tarihsiz), el-Hidâye, Beyrut: Dâru İhyâi’tTurâsi’l-‘Arabî. Mesûd, Muhammed Hâlid (1997), İslâm Hukuk Teorisi, çev.: Muharrem Kılıç, İstanbul: İz Yayınları. Mevdûdî, Ebü’l A’lâ (1997), Tefhimu’l-Kur’ân, çev. Ahmed Asrar, İstanbul: Bengisu Yayınları. Mevsılî, Abdullah b. Mahmûd b. Mevdûd (1996), el-İhtiyâr li-Ta‘lîli’l-Muhtâr, İstanbul: Çağrı Yay. Mukâtil b. Süleymân, et-Tefsîru’l-Kebîr, http://www.shamela.ws. Müslim, Ebü’l-Hüseyn Müslim b. Haccâc el-Kuşeyrî (1982), el-Câmi'u's-Sahîh, nşr.: M. Fuâd Abdülbâkî, İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. Nesâî, Ebû Abdurrahmân Ahmed b. Ali b. Şuayb (1981), es-Sünen, nşr.: Muhammed Fuâd Abdülbaki, İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. Nesefî, Abdullah b. Ahmed (1996), Medâriku’t-Tenzîl ve Hakâiku’t-Te’vîl, nşr.: Mervan Muhammed, Beyrut: Dâru’n-Nefâis. ___________,(2005), Kenzu’d-Dekâik, Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-‘Asriyye. Nevevî, Muhyiddîn Ebî Zekeriyyâ (2005), Minhâcu’t-Tâlibîn ve ‘Umdetü’l-Müftîn, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Minhâc. ___________,(Tarihsiz), el-Mecmû’ Şerhu’l-Mühezzeb, Cidde: Mektebetü’l-İrşâd. ___________,(2001), Ravdatu’t-Tâlibîn, nşr.: Âdil Ahmed-Ali Muhammed, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(1969), Şerhu Sahîhi Müslim, Kahire: el-Matbaatu’l-Mısrıyye, Özafşar, Mehmet Emin (2000), Hadîsi Yeniden Düşünmek, Ankara: Ankara Okulu. Öztürk, Mustafa (2009), Kur’an-ı Kerim Meali, Anlam ve Yorum Merkezli Çeviri, Ankara: Otto Yayınları. Öztürk, Y. Nuri (2003), Kur’ân-ı Kerim ve Türkçe Meali, İstanbul: Yeni Boyut Yayınları. Râgıb, el-İsfehânî Ebü’l-Kâsım (2001), el-Müfredât fî Garîbi’l-Kur’ân, nşr.: Muhammed Halil Aytenî, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Ma’rife. Râfiî, Salim b. Abdu’lganî (2002), Ahkâmu Ahvâli’ş-Şahsiyye li’l-Müslimîn fî’l-Mağrib, Beyrut: Dâru İbn Hazm. Râzî, Fahruddîn Ebû Abdillâh Muhammed b. Ömer (1990), Mefâtîhu’l-Gayb, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Reşid Rıza (1947), Tefsîru’l-Menâr, Kahire: Dâru’l-Menâr. Sâbûnî, Muhammed Ali (Tarihsiz), Revâiu’l-Beyân fî Tefsîri Âyâti’l-Ahkâm mine’lKur’ân, Beyrut: Dâru Mektebeti’l-Hilâl. Sakallı, Talat (2007), “Kur’an-ı Kerim Mealleri Üzerine Bazı Mülâhazalar (Ma’rûf Kavramı Örneği)” Kur’an Meâlleri Sempozyumu, Ankara: DİB. Yayınları. Sanânî, Muhammed b. İsmâîl (2004), Sübülü’s-Selâm Şerhu Bulûği’l-Merâm, Beyrut: Dâru Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Semerkandî, Alâeddin Ali b. Yahya es-Semerkandî (1984), Tuhfetu’l-Fukahâ, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Mektebeti’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Bahru’l-‘Ulûm, http://www.shamela.ws. Semîn el-Halebî, Ahmed b. Yûsuf (1996), ‛Umdetü’l-Huffâz fî Tefsîri Eşrefi’l-Elfâz, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(Tarihsiz), ed-Durru’l-Masûn fî ‘Ulûmi’l-Kitâbi’l-Meknûn, Dımaşk: Dâru’l-Kalem. Serahsî, Muhammed b. Ahmed Şemsuddîn (Tarihsiz), el-Mebsût, Beyrut: Dâru’lMa’rife. Sultan, Salahaddin (1999), Nafakatu’l-Mer’e ve Kadiyyetü’l-Müsâvât, Kahire: Dâru Nahdati’l-Mısr. Suyûtî, Celâluddîn Abdurrahmân (1983), el-Eşbâh ve’n-Nezâir, Beyrut: Dâru’lKütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(1993), ed-Durru’l-Mensûr fi’t-Tefsîr bi’l-Me’sûr, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Fikr. Şaban, Zekiyyüddîn (Tarihsiz), Usûlü’l-Fıkhı’l-İslâmî. Şâşî, Ebû Ali (1982), el-Usûl, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘Arabî. Şelebi, Muhammed Mustafa (1985), el-Medhal fi’t-Ta’rîfi bi’l-Fıkhi’l-İslâmî, Beyrut. Şener, Mehmet (1987), İslâm Hukuku’nda Örf, İzmir. Şentürk, Recep (1996), İslâm Dünyasında Modernleşme ve Toplumbilim, İstanbul: İz Yayınları. Şerbeci, Ali (2006), el-Furûu’n-Nediyye Şerhu Kavâidi’l-Fıkhıyye, Kuveyt: Dâru’lMustafa. Şevkânî, Muhammed b. Ali (1997), Fethu’l-Kadîr, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Vefâ. _____________,(2000), İrşâdu’l-Fuhûl ilâ Tahkîki İlmi’l-Usûl, nşr.: Ebû Hafs Sami b. Eserî, Riyad: Dâru’l-Fadîle. ___________,(Tarihsiz), es-Seylu’l-Cerrâr, nşr.: Mahmud İbrâhîm Zeyd, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. ___________,(Tarihsiz), Neylü’l-Evtâr, Mısır. Şeybânî, Ebû Abdillah Muhammed b. el-Hasan b. Ferkad (1983), el-Hucce alâ Ehli Medîne: Âlemu’l-Kütüb. Şirbînî, Şemsuddîn Muhammed b. el-Hatîb (1997), Muğni’l-Muhtâc, Beyrut: Dâru’lMarife. Tabâtabâî, Mahmud Hüseyn (1991), el-Mîzân fî Tefsîri’l-Kur’an, Beyrut: Müessesetü’lAlemî. Taberî, Ebû Cafer Muhammed b. Cerîr (2001), Câmi’u’l-Beyân ‘an Te’vîli-Âyi’l-Ku’ân, nşr.: Abdullah b. Abdu’l-Muhsin et-Türkî, Kahire: Dâru Hicr. Tahhân, Mahmud (1996), Teysîru Mustalahi’l-Hadîs, Riyad: Mektebetü’l-Maârif. Tanyol, Cahit (1955), “Örf ve Âdet ve İslâm Hukuku”, Türk Yurdu, (basım yeri yok) Tehânevî, Muhammed Ali (1996), Keşşâfu Istılâhâti’l--Funûn ve’l-‘Ulûm, Beyrut: Mektebetü Lübnân. Tirmîzî, Ebû Îsâ Muhammed b. Îsâ (1992), Sünenü’t-Tirmîzî, İstanbul: Çağrı Yayınları. Tûsî, Ebû Cafer Muhammede b. el-Hasen (tarihsiz), et-Tıbyân fî Tefsîri’l-Kur’ân, http:// www.altafsir.com. Türcan, Talip (2003), İslâm Hukuk Biliminde Hukuk Normu Kavramsal Analiz ve Geçerlilik Sorunu, Ankara: Ankara Okulu Yayınları. Türkdoğan, Orhan (2003), Etnik Sosyoloji, İstanbul: Timaş Yayınları. Uğur, Mücteba (1992), Hadis Terimleri Sözlüğü, Ankara: TDV. Yayınları. Yavuz, Yunus Vehbi, (2003), “Osmanlı Sultanı Muhammed Reşad Döneminde Kocası Kaybolan Kadının Evlenmesine İmkan Veren Fıkhî Hüküm Değişikliğiyle İlgili Bir Vesika”, İHAD, Konya. Yavuz, A. Fikri (Tarihsiz), Kur’ân-ı Kerim ve Meâli Âlisi, İstanbul: Sönmez Neşriyat. Yıldırım, Celal (1985), İlmin Işığında Asrın Kur’ân Tefsiri, İzmir: Anadolu Yayınları. Yıldırım, Suat (1998), Kur’ân-ı Hakîm ve Açıklamalı Meali, İstanbul: Feza Yayınları. Zebîdî, Muhammed Murtaza el-Hüseynî (1987), Tâcü’l-Arûs, nşr.: Mustafa Hicâzî, Kuveyt: Matbaatu Hükümeti’l-Kuveyt. Zeccâc, Ebû İshak İbrâhîm b. Muhammed b. Seriyy (1994), Me’âni’l-Kur’ân ve İ’râbuh, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Hadîs. Zemahşerî, Ebü’l-Kâsım Mahmûd b. Ömer (1995), el-Keşşâf ‘an Hakâiki’t-Tenzîl, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-‘İlmiyye. Zerkâ, Mustafa Ahmet (1996), Meşrûu Kanûni Ahvâli’ş-Şahsiyye el-Muvahhad, Dımaşk: Dâru’l-Kalem. ___________,(2004), el-Medhalü’l-Fıkhıyyu’l-Âmm, Dımaşk: Dâru’l-Kalem. Zerkeşî, Bedruddîn Muhammed b. Abdillâh (Tarihsiz), el-Burhân fî Ulûmi’l-Kur’ân, nşr.: Muhammed. Ebü’l-Fadl İbrâhîm, Kahire: Dâru’t-Turâs. ____________,(1996), el-Bahru’l-muhît fî usûli’l-fıkh, Kuveyt: Vüzâratu’l-Evkâf. __________,(1993), Şerhu’l-Hırakî, Riyad: Mektebetü’l-Übeykân, Zeydân, Abdulkerîm (2004), el-Vecîz fî Usûli’l-Fıkh, Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. __________,(1993), el-Mufassal fî Ahkâmi’l-Mer’e fî Şerîati’l-İslâmiyye, Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. __________,(2006), el-Medhal li Dirâseti’ş-Şerîati’l-İslâmiyye, Dımaşk: Müessesetü’rRisâle. Zuhaylî, Vehbe b. Mustafa (1985), el-Fıkhu’l-İslâmî ve Edilletüh, Dımaşk: Dâru’l-Fikr. ___________,(1997), Nazariyyâtu’d-Darûriyyeti’ş-Şer’iyye, Beyrut: Müessesetü’rRisâle. ___________,(1422), et-Tefsîru’l-Vesît, Şam: Dâru’l-Fikr. 1